


Złodziej Serc

by Rakshasha



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Polski | Polish, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, diffrent than popular AU, my take on soul marks
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eksperymenty na mutantach nie skończyły się na Trasku. Jemu podobni nadal chwytają mutantów, a X-meni robią wszystko, by odzyskać ich w porę. Gdy pewnego dnia niesławny Gambit dostrzega w kartach kobietę o niezwykłych mocach narażoną na okrutny los, nie waha się ani chwili. Czego nie wyjawił Charlesowi, to że karty pokazały mu znacznie więcej, niż tylko uwięzioną mutantkę. Przyszłość niejasną, zamazaną, ale zasiewającą ognistą iskrę w sercu Remy'ego. Kiedy w końcu spotyka Eris i ich spojrzenia krzyżują się, wie, wie doskonale, co karty chciały mu przekazać. Nie podejrzewał tylko, że tym razem to on będzie zdany na łaskę losu i nie do niego należeć będzie ostateczny wybór.<br/>Dwie dusze - tak tożsame i różne zarazem. O całkiem innych historiach, tak jednak obfitych w podobne doświadczenia, by uzupełniały się w najpiękniejszy możliwy sposób. Obie spragnione tego samego - i równie mocno tym przerażone. Jednak podczas gdy jedna gotowa jest rzucić się w ramiona niepewnej przyszłości, druga zdaje się zbyt pełna wątpliwości i własnych strachów. Mają szansę, by sobie pomóc i zyskać coś niezwykłego. Lecz droga ta wcale prosta nie jest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iskra w ciemnościach

**Author's Note:**

> Informacja: Nie posiadam praw do świata i postaci z uniwersum X-Men; jedynie do własnych postaci i fabuły.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hej, hej! Jestem tu dość nowa i widzę, że polskich ficków jest malutko, jednak pisząc tego już jakiś czas i mając pewien zapas, postanowiłam, że może warto go tutaj wrzucić. Wiem, że opowiadania z OC nie cieszą się wielką popularnością, jednak mam nadzieję, że komuś przypadnie ono do gustu. Remy zasługuje na znacznie więcej uwagi, niż dostaje, o. I mam nadzieję, że ten uroczy Cajun nie pozwoli mi zaciąć się przy tym ficku i ładnie doprowadzić je do końca.**   
>  **Cóż więcej - zapraszam do czytania i zostawiania opinii!**

W Instytucie Xaviera już dawno zapadła cisza. Opanowała korytarze i utuliła studentów do snu, by następny dzień mogli powitać pełni energii. Z rzadka tylko zdarzało się jeszcze, że ktoś przemykał po szerokim holu, unikając czujnego wzroku nauczycieli. Charles miał jasne zasady dotyczące przebywania w pokojach po ciszy nocnej, niektórym jednakże zdarzało się naginać tę regułę. Czy telepata o tym wiedział czy nie, przymykał oko na wybryki podopiecznych – czasami. W końcu nadal stanowił niepodważalny autorytet dla wszystkich, nawet mutantów tylko korzystających z azylu, którzy ani nie uczyli się, ani nie uczyli innych. Instytut Xaviera służył przede wszystkim jako spokojne miejsce dla każdego, kto potrzebował pomocy.

Tej nocy jednakże Gambit był wyjątkowo niespokojny. Nie mógł skupić myśli, a serce łomotało mu w piersi bez wyraźnego powodu. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, zrzuciłby to na powrót pomiędzy X-menów, których nie widział już lata, ale to nie zdawało się łączyć w spójną całość. Za tym niepokojem musiało stać coś innego, coś czego nie potrafił jeszcze dostrzec. A to go niesamowicie irytowało. Minął tydzień, odkąd wrócił do Instytutu, jednak niepokój zaczął się dopiero dwa dni wcześniej. Dopiero albo aż. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, bo w końcu był mistrzem utrzymywania pokerowej twarzy, ale Charles i tak zdołał jakoś go przejrzeć. Może przestał się pilnować?

\- Mr. LeBeau – zaczął łagodnie Xavier tego spokojnego wieczoru, gdy Remy postanowił przemyśleć wszystko, wpatrując się w płonący w kominku ogień.

\- Preferuję Gambit, Profesorze – poprawił niemal odruchowo, jednak telepata tylko uśmiechnął się na to nieznacznie.

\- Może powinieneś zajrzeć w karty? – zasugerował łagodnie, wskazując talię, którą bezwiednie tasował. – Nie potrafię wejść w twój umysł, ale widzę, że coś cię niepokoi…

\- To nie do końca tak działa, Profesorze.                    

\- Spróbować zawsze warto, prawda? Nawet jeśli nie dojrzysz w nich źródła swego niepokoju, może zobaczysz coś użytecznego dla nas.

Remy nie odpowiedział – tylko lekki, krzywy uśmiech rozciągnął jego przystojnie wyrzeźbioną twarz. Sprawne palce przetasowały talię po raz ostatni i powietrze w salonie wypełniło się napiętym oczekiwaniem. Gdzieś z tyłu umysłu odnotował, że żołądek zacisnął mu się w ciasny supeł. Profesor przełożył karty i Gambit w końcu przystąpił do powolnego rozkładania ich na niewielkim, drewnianym stoliku. To, co zobaczył, wcale mu się nie spodobało.

Smukłe dłonie przesunęły się tuż nad powierzchnią pięknych malunków, opuszki zalśniły znajomym, fioletowawym blaskiem, a wtedy z cichym sykiem wciągnął powietrze, niemal odskakując od stolika. Nieustępliwy niepokój zacisnął się na jego wnętrznościach z nową siłą, aż w ustach poczuł nieprzyjemny, kwaśny posmak i musiał zwalczyć mdłości. Przełknął ślinę, próbując jakoś się go pozbyć, i w końcu uświadomił sobie, że Charles wpatruje się w niego usilnie. Podniósł wzrok, wskazując na Królową Serc w samym środku pozostałych kart.

\- Musimy ją odnaleźć – wyrzucił na wydechu, głosem niskim i zachrypniętym jakby od dawna nic nie mówił. Stanowczość i zdeterminowanie wręcz bijące od byłego złodzieja nieco zaskoczyły Profesora, który skinął krótko.

\- Spróbuję znaleźć ją przez Cerebro, jeśli jest…

\- Mutantem, tak, jest – wciął się nieco zbyt ostro, wyjątkowo nie dbając o takt, jakim zazwyczaj się szczycił. – Porwali ją jacyś ludzie, źli ludzie, dla eksperymentów. Merde… - Głos uwiązł mu w gardle na krótką chwilę. Syknął wściekle i jednym ruchem zebrał karty. – Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Charles skinął pospiesznie, już zmierzając na swoim wózku w stronę wyjścia i przekazując telepatycznie X-menom, żeby się przygotowali. Remy poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, chwytając przerzucony przez zagłówek fotela płaszcz.

\- Profesorze. – Xavier zatrzymał się, z ciekawością zerkając na Gambita. W przytłumionym świetle czerwone oczy pokerzysty lśniły niebezpiecznie. – Muszę tam być.

Napięcie wibrowało w niskim głosie aż nazbyt wyraźnie i przez chwilę Charles zastanawiał się, jaki prawdziwy powód mógł stać za jego determinacją.

\- Nie będą zadowoleni.

\- Więc będą musieli się z tym pogodzić. Poza tym – znajomy, cwany uśmieszek wpłynął na pełne wargi – tylko ja zdołam się tam wkraść po cichu. Przekonam ją, by poszła z nami. Reszta wkroczy, gdy sprawy zaczną się walić, tak będzie najlepiej.

Naciągnął płaszcz na szerokie ramiona, jak zawsze okryte gładkim materiałem koszuli i chwycił swój niezastąpiony, składany kij Bo. Jego twarz znów była dokładnie taką, jaką Charles dobrze znał. Spokojna pewność siebie, czarujący uśmiech i błysk w tych niespotykanych oczach. Choćby chciał, nie był w stanie go powstrzymać.

Skinął, pytając tylko:

\- Skąd pewność, że sprawy zaczną się walić?

Na ułamek sekundy grymas przebiegł po twarzy Gambita. Między długimi palcami zabłysła karta – Królowa Serc – po czym zniknęła w talii schowanej do kieszeni skórzanego płaszcza.

\- Powiedzmy, że są zdeterminowani, by zatrzymać ją przy sobie.

 

~*~

_Dwa dni wcześniej_

Muzyka dudniła podrywającym rytmem, wypełniając po brzegi lustrzaną salę i płynąc swobodnie przez jej ciało. Stała ze wzrokiem skupionym na podopiecznych i liczyła na głos kroki, chociaż każda cząstka Eris pragnęła do nich dołączyć. Radzili sobie świetnie. Zmęczeni i spoceni po paru godzinach intensywnego wysiłku, ale z uśmiechami na ustach i dający z siebie absolutnie wszystko w tych ostatnich minutach. Patrzyła na to z jeszcze większą radością w sercu, dostrzegając wibrujące wokół każdego z nich barwy, wesołe, zadowolone aury rozlewające się po sali i próbujące utorować sobie do niej drogę. Duma wezbrała w Eris potężną falą.

\- Świetnie, kochani! Na dzisiaj to wszystko, w przyszłym tygodniu przerobimy coś w innym stylu.

Zakończyła zajęcia, żegnając się z każdym delikatnym machnięciem ręki i uśmiechem. Wszyscy wychodzili zadowoleni, trajkocząc wesoło i życząc sobie wzajemnie dobrej nocy, a ona w końcu opuściła swoje bariery. Gdy sala opustoszała, a z głośników popłynęła nowa melodia, tym razem mogła dać upust własnym emocjom.

Taniec był jej największą pasją. Kotwicą w czasach sztormu i ukojeniem w niespokojne dni. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami, bez obserwujących i wrażliwych oczu, mogła całkowicie się temu oddać. Bo gdyby akurat wtedy ktoś natknął się na Eris, zostałby uwięziony w jej ruchach, w transie, który nie do końca rozumiała, ale nauczyła się wypierać. Dlatego trzymała bariery na miejscu, póki nie upewniła się, że może spokojnie przestać je kontrolować. Tak to musiało wyglądać, nawet jeśli oznaczało swobodny taniec tylko za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wiedziała lepiej, niż by ujawnić podobną rzecz światu. Gdy jednak jakiś czas później zamykała drzwi studia, wychodząc w ciepłą, letnią noc, niepokój ścisnął jej wnętrzności. Coś było nie tak.

\- Eris Collet? – zapytał niski głos zza pleców tancerki. Odwróciła się, tylko by dojrzeć wysokiego, barczystego mężczyznę w garniturze i spojrzeniu przywodzącym na myśl rekina.

Schowała klucze, biorąc w duchu głęboki wdech, po czym otworzyła na niego swoją empatię.

\- Tak, to ja – odpowiedziała spokojnie, odgarniając z twarzy prawie czarne kosmyki. – O co chodzi? Spieszę się na spotkanie.

\- Nie zajmę za wiele czasu – zapewnił, jednak bijące od niego rozbawienie i zdecydowanie całkowicie temu przeczyły. – Mam dla pani propozycję. Jakby to… nie do odrzucenia.

Uśmiech, który rozciągnął jego wąskie wargi, przesłał dreszcz po jej kręgosłupie. Nie musiała go wyczuwać, by wiedzieć, że był złym człowiekiem.

\- I jaka to propozycja? – Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, udając umiarkowanie zainteresowaną, ale też akceptowalnie podejrzliwą, co wychwycił bez wahania. Nie wiedział jednak, jak mocno serce dudniło jej w piersi.

\- Wiemy, że posiada pani nietuzinkowe umiejętności. Wręcz niezwykłe, jak niektórzy by to ujęli. Chcielibyśmy, by użyła ich pani dla nas…

Puls przyśpieszył pod gładką skórą szyi, gdy parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jestem tylko zwykłą tancerką, panie…

\- Norton, John Norton. – To aż krzyczało kłamstwem, mimo że jeszcze nie do końca umiała je rozpoznawać. – Nie musi być pani taka skromna, pani Collet, o wszystkim wiemy. – Zrobił krok w jej stronę i to w końcu kopnęło Eris w instynktowną chęć ucieczki.

\- Niestety obawiam się, że nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, panie Norton. Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść, spieszę się. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i rozszerzyła działanie zmysłu tylko po to, by odkryć, że się spóźniła.

Zobaczyła ich, jeszcze zanim wykryła ich markery cieplne. Wysocy, zamaskowani i ubrani na czarno – oczywiście. Nie było wątpliwości, po co się zjawili i na ile byli gotowi. Strach zacisnął się na jej piersi, momentalnie paraliżując.

\- Jak mówiłem – zaczął znów za nią; w powietrzu rozległ się syk, a zaraz potem poczuła ukłucie w szyi… - to propozycja nie do odrzucenia –… i świat zaczął czernieć jej przed oczami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę poczytać coś mojego po angielsku, zapraszam na mój [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) \- find me there, if it's your thing.


	2. Widmo z wizji

Niebotyczny, pulsujący pod czaszką ból powoli wyciągał Eris z omdlenia, kiedy ścierpniętymi ramionami próbowała rozpoznać swoje otoczenie. Szorstkie, nieprzyjemnie pachnące prześcieradło i przytłumione światło pod powiekami zdawało się całkiem obce, a kiedy otworzyła oczy, napotkany widok pewnie wyrwałby przekleństwo z jej gardła, gdyby nie było tak wyschnięcie, że nawet oddychanie sprawiało ból. Zamrugała, rozglądając się na wpół przytomnie. Pomimo przykrywającej wzrok mgiełki otępienia zdołała dostrzec, jak sterylne, malutkie pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, aż nazbyt przywodzi na myśl celę. Ta ciasnota wraz z przytłumionym światłem i szarością kamiennych ścian przyprawiły Eris o nieprzyjemny, klaustrofobiczny lęk, jakby zaraz pokój miał zacząć się wokół niej zaciskać. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po odkrytej skórze nóg, gdy bose stopy dotknęły betonowej podłogi. Przynajmniej nadal miała na sobie własne ubrania. Podarte, zabrudzone krwią i zmięte, ale własne. Tłumiąc przerażony jęk, podniosła się z twardej pryczy.

Cela była pozbawiona jednej ściany – zamiast niej od kolejnego pomieszczenia odgradzała Eris tylko gruba warstwa szkła. Nie mogła dokładnie zobaczyć, co znajdowało się dalej przez brak odpowiedniego oświetlenia, ale zdołała dostrzec błysk metalowych stolików i narzędzi chirurgicznych. Przełknęła odruch wymiotny, powoli podchodząc do szyby.

Czemu szkło? Dlaczego okno zamiast lustra weneckiego? Chcieli ją przerazić? Pokazać, co zrobią, jeśli od razu nie pójdzie na współpracę? A może składali tym obietnicę? Pytania kotłowały się w jej otępiałym umyśle, a zacisk na gardle wciąż wzrastał na sile. Słyszała o eksperymentach na mutantach i choć wielu sądziło, że umarły wraz z zamknięciem Traska, czuła, że to nie mogło być całkowitą prawdą – a teraz dowód miała tuż przed oczami.

Pospiesznie zaczęła rozglądać się po ocienionej sali z ledwie bijącą w sercu nadzieją na odnalezienie wyjścia lub jakiejkolwiek możliwości ucieczki. Jednak drzwi były całkiem poza zasięgiem wzroku Eris, zaś oddzielająca celę szyba nie posiadała żadnej skazy prócz licznych zarysowań. Od wewnątrz. Oddech uwiązł jej w gardle, a wtedy półmrok sali rozproszyły promienie gdzieś z lewej strony. Zaraz potem lampy naścienne ożyły ostrym, białym światłem, oślepiając Eris na krótką chwilę.

Cofnęła się, odruchowo mrugając i zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Gdy w końcu podniosła wzrok, przed szybą stał mężczyzna w kitlu. Niski i szczupły, o młodej twarzy. Wyglądał jak miły doktor z przechodni i tylko stalowe, twarde oczy zdradzały, że do takiego było mu daleko. Cóż, oczy i wibrująca od niego, chora fascynacja. Radość, ciekawość i ekscytacja wypływały z niego strumieniami spod przykrywki sympatycznej, spokojnej persony. Zacisnęła wargi, czekając na jego ruch.

Delikatne szczypnięcie zaskoczenie zabarwiło aurę mężczyzny. Uniósł brwi.

\- Nie zapytasz, gdzie jesteś? Kim jestem? – zaczął łagodnie. Nie spuszczała wzroku z szarych oczu. Musiała się skupić, musiała… - Dlaczego tu jesteś? – kontynuował.

Zawahała się, ważąc w głowie odpowiedzi.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę wiedzieć – powiedziała w końcu. – Poza tym, prawdopodobnie sam mi powiesz. Przedstawisz łzawą historyjkę o wyższym celu, o tym, jak przysłużę się wielkiej sprawie i że to nic osobistego. Wyglądasz na ten typ.

Kolejne uszczypnięcie zaskoczenia. I coś na kształt rozbawienia.

\- Tak, to prawda, rozgryzłaś mnie – przyznał. – A skoro już zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, wiesz też, że będzie lepiej, jeśli… pójdziesz na współpracę.

\- Czemu miałabym? I tak mnie zabijecie.

Pochylił głowę, jakby w geście przeprosin. Nawet nie mrugnąwszy, pociągnęła za niewidoczne dla nikogo innego poczucie winy i skruchę, a w stalowych oczach pojawił się nowy błysk. Dokładnie tak, jak chciała.

\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Do badań potrzebne nam jest wszystko, co możemy zdobyć. – Zawahał się, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że irracjonalnie próbuje się tłumaczyć. Odchrząknął. – Proces będzie łagodniejszy, jeśli nie będziemy musieli ze sobą walczyć, Eris. – Wzrokiem powoli zmierzył jej sylwetkę. – Mogę sprawić, że nie poczujesz bólu…

Ponownie musiała zdusić odruch wymiotny, nawet jeśli nie miała za bardzo czego zwrócić. Serce i żołądek podchodziły jej do gardła na samą myśl, co mógł insynuować. Musiała działać. Przestąpiwszy z nogi na nogę, wzbiła wzrok w jego zimne oczy i skupiła się całkowicie tylko na nim.

\- Przyszedłeś na mnie eksperymentować?

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Zabrać cię do innego miejsca, gdzie rozpoczniemy.

\- To tutaj wam nie wystarczy? – Uniosła brew. Pomieszczenie za szybą było aż nazbyt dobrze wyposażone, w rogu stała nawet przesuwana kozetka. W odpowiedzi otrzymała jednak niewielki uśmiech.

\- To nie sala, gdzie wykonujemy naszą pracę. Moi zwierzchnicy chcieli dodatkowego efektu. Bzdura, jeśli mnie zapytasz o zdanie.

Zdławiła gorzkie parsknięcie. Niepewnie śledząc wzrokiem rysy na szybkie, odsunęła się powoli od szkła. W końcu westchnęła i pozwoliła mięśniom na rozluźnienie. Choć pozorne, dla niego nie było widać różnicy.

\- Więc na co czekasz? Zabierz mnie stąd – powiedziała cicho, głosem niemal śpiewnym, by na sam koniec wbić wzrok w oczy mężczyzny i uwięzić go w swoim szachu. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wpadł.

Przez chwilę przyglądał się tej młodej kobiecie z ciekawością, nieświadom, że przez cały czas pociągała za delikatne niczym pajęczyna nitki, by doprowadzić do tej właśnie sytuacji – i dopięła swego. Ciche parsknięcie rozbawienia uciekło z gardła doktora. Podszedł do panelu po swojej prawej, obok szyby,  a zaraz potem ta odsunęła się z cichym sykiem. Stalowe oczy spojrzały na Eris wyczekująco. Wyszła powoli, ostrożnie, skanując otoczenie nie tylko wzrokiem.

\- Jesteśmy tu sami? – zapytała ledwie dosłyszalnie. Dłonie trzęsły jej się niemiłosiernie, ale z całych sił starała się nie poddać narastającej panice. Nie, gdy była już tak blisko…

Zawahał się i wtedy powietrze rozerwał trzask wyrywanych z zawiasów drzwi. Doktor padł na ziemię wraz z hukiem wystrzału, a przed jej oczami znów pojawili się zamaskowani mężczyźni. Poczuła znajome ukłucie, nim zdołała choćby jęknąć z zawodu. Potem obraz zaczął rozmazywać się przed oczami Eris i po raz kolejny osunęła się w czerń.

 

~*~

Ryk silników wypełniał kabinę odrzutowca, mieszając się z cichym dźwiękiem tasowanych kart. X-meni siedzieli w ciszy, a prócz początkowego omówienia misji nie zamienili już więcej ani słowa. Logan jak zwykle trzymał między wargami zapalone cygaro – wcześniej totalnie zignorowawszy ostrzeżenia i prośby Hanka – i co jakiś czas kręcił się na swoim miejscu, niezadowolony z obcisłego kostiumu, w jaki kazali mu się wciskać na każdą misję. Co jakiś czas zerkał to na jednego, to na drugiego z pozostałych mężczyzn, zawsze jednak wracając wzrokiem do sylwetki Gambita. Nie uszło jego uwadze, jak pomimo luźnej pozy nerwowo poprawia kasztanowe kosmyki lub spoczywający na nich kapelusz. Zdawał się też całkowicie nieświadom spojrzenia niższego towarzysza – albo bardzo dobrze je ignorował. Przynajmniej nie musiał biegać w obcisłym wdzianku jak reszta z nich, pomyślał Wolverine.

W końcu to Alex wykonał jakiś ruch. Wstał i skierował się do kokpitu, zapewne by wywiedzieć się od sterującego maszyną Hanka, ile jeszcze zostało im do celu. Gambit nawet nie drgnął, posyłając mu tylko krótkie spojrzenie spod ronda.

\- Zawsze tak się nimi bawisz, gdy się stresujesz, Gumbo? – mruknął Logan, by przykuć uwagę Remy’ego. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie zaprzestał.

\- Stary nawyk, mon ami, trudno się powstrzymać. – Karty na chwilę zamilkły w sprawnych dłoniach, a pomiędzy palcami zabłysła jedna z nich. Logan delikatnie uniósł brwi, jednak nie zdążył zapytać. Królowa Serc wróciła do talii i dźwięk tasowania znów wypełnił powietrze.

\- Na pewno chcesz wejść tam sam? – zapytał po chwili, uważnie śledząc reakcję Cajuna.

\- Czyżbyś się o mnie martwił, Wolverine? – odparł Remy, podniósłszy na niego rozbawiony wzrok czerwonych oczu. Logan parsknął cicho.

\- Chciałbyś, Cajun. Profesor nie byłby zadowolony ze strat…

\- Tak, tak, oczywiście, nie może sobie na nie pozwolić. – Skinął ze zrozumieniem, znów manewrując pojedynczą kartą między palcami. Wydawał się głęboko pogrążyć w myślach, nim dodał: - Muszę wejść sam. Większe szanse na opóźnienie alarmu.

\- Ale nie stuprocentowe.

Remy potrząsnął głową.

\- Nigdy takie nie są, zbyt wiele możliwości. W najlepszej z nich wychodzimy bez szwanku i bez alarmu, w najgorszej… - Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie. – Złapią nas wszystkich. Obie są wysoce nieprawdopodobne, ale jednak możliwe.

\- Więc co, wybierasz najkorzystniejszą?

\- Można tak powiedzieć, choć nigdy nie mogę być pewny, że wybrałem dobrze. To skomplikowany proces, mon ami, czasem bardziej dezorientujący niż wyjaśniający. – Zamilkł z niewielkim uśmiechem w stronę Logana, po czym wrócił do spoglądania w karty. Po raz kolejny ten sam wzór rozbłysnął pomiędzy innymi. Wolverine zmarszczył brwi, równie zirytowany co ciekawy.

\- Zobaczyłeś coś jeszcze. – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Gambit nie wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Tak, zobaczyłem… - przyznał cicho, karty zamilkły w jego dłoniach i w powietrzu rozeszła się dziwna, jakby napięta oczekiwaniem atmosfera. Logan uniósł brew.

\- I co zobaczyłeś?

 Nie, żeby lubił się wtrącać. Zazwyczaj nic go nie obchodziły rozterki innych, ale zdążył już polubić tego pokerzystę, a dar Remy’ego był zdecydowanie bardziej niż niezwykły. Kierowała nim czysta ciekawość. Tak przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczył.

\- Raczej kogo, mon ami – odparł Gambit, niewielki uśmieszek znów zabarwił jego wargi w ten specyficzny, zadowolony sposób, w oczach jednak krył się niespotykany cień. – Od lat widywałem ciągle tę samą postać, niewyraźną, odległą, jakby tylko czekała na odpowiedni moment… - Twarz mu nieco zrzedła podczas mówienia. Westchnął, przesuwając palcami po krawędzi kart. – Nigdy nie starałem się jej szukać, ale ciągle powracała pomiędzy innymi wizjami. Dzisiaj też ją ujrzałem.

\- I to po nią lecimy? – Logan prawie parsknął, a jednak czuł, jak zadziwienie obejmuje jego umysł.

\- Możliwe – odparł Remy dziwnie bez wyrazu, wracając do tasowania kart.

\- Jak to możliwe? Nie wiesz, po kogo lecimy?

\- Pojawiała się nieregularnie. Nie mam pewności, czy to znów nie jeden z tych nieznaczących urywków. Nigdy nie zobaczyłem jej twarzy… - Zamilkł, nieznacznie zaciskając wargi, a Logan przez chwilę pozwolił sobie poczuć się winnym zepsucia humoru Gambita. Znów zakręcił się na swoim siedzisku w próbie poprawienia kostiumu.

\- To wiesz chociaż, po kogo lecimy? – zagadnął znów, zerkając na Remy’ego uważnie. Pokerzysta uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

\- Po damę w potrzebie, oczywiście.

\- Odkrywcze, Cajun – parsknął Logan lekko zirytowany – wiesz coś więcej czy będziemy się musieli sami przekonać?

\- Tylko tyle, że jeśli się nie pospieszymy, trafi na stół i nie będziemy mieli czego zbierać – odparł z westchnieniem.

\- Świetnie… - burknął w odpowiedzi i ponownie oboje zamilkli.

Po chwili Alex wrócił, posyłając obu krótkie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, w których lśniło coś bliżej nieokreślonego. Remy zakładał, że Summers najzwyczajniej w świecie nie czuł się przy nich zbyt komfortowo – za co nie mógł mu się dziwić – albo zdołał usłyszeć część rozmowy.

\- Za pięć minut będziemy na miejscu – oznajmił tylko, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce po prawej od Gambita.

Cisza znów zapanowała między mutantami, napięta i pełna oczekiwania, ale nie na tyle ciężka, by przygniatała swoją obecnością. Gdy Hank w końcu posadził odrzutowiec w bezpiecznej odległości od ukrytej bazy, podnieśli się, gotowi do akcji. Klapa otworzyła się, ukazując ciemniejący, lesisty krajobraz. Gambit zawahał się na sekundę, po czym ściągnął kapelusz i odłożył go na siedzisko. Ignorując uniesioną brew Logana, wyszedł na polanę pełną polnych kwiatów i zewsząd otoczoną wysokimi, liściastymi drzewami. Gdyby nie wisząca nad ich głowami misja, mógłby uznać to miejsce i klimat za całkiem romantyczny.

Poprawił płaszcz na ramionach, po raz ostatni sprawdzając, czy karty i złożony kij znajdowały się na miejscu. Wtedy dopiero odwrócił się do towarzyszy i rzucił niemal wesoło:

\- Wchodzicie, gdy rozlegnie się alarm, nie wcześniej, oui?

\- Znamy plan, Gumbo, prowadź. Ponoć nie ma czasu do stracenia – wyburczał Logan na swój gburowaty sposób.

\- Oui, mon ami – potwierdził z uśmiechem – ma dame czeka na ratunek.

I z tymi słowami wszedł pomiędzy drzewa, a Wolverine ściągnął brwi, zastanawiając się, czy Remy nie ukrył przed nim czegoś istotnego. Albo kogoś.  


	3. Rubinowa głębia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały mogą zacząć pojawiać się troszkę rzadziej - przepisywanie to naprawdę niewdzięczna robota... Zachęcam do pozostawiania opinii i zapraszam do czytania kolejnej części przygód Gambita! Czy w końcu spotka widmo z wizji? Przekonajcie się sami ^^

 Subtelna zmiana energii w budynku nie od razu przykuła jej uwagę. Otumaniona środkami uspokajającymi nie była w stanie utrzymać swoich barier, ale równocześnie widziała i czuła wszystko jak z rozmytą ostrością, odlegle i niewyraźnie. Zazwyczaj uznałaby to za zaletę, teraz jednak przeklinała, że nie jest w stanie rozszerzyć zasięgu empatii i określić, ile dokładnie osób znajdowało się w pomieszczeniu. Czymkolwiek nafaszerowali Eris, ograniczyło to jej umiejętności do minimum.  Nie, żeby byli tego świadomi. Mimo to nadal potrafiła określić ogólną atmosferę i delikatne wahania – tylko że nie od razu zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Dopiero gdy poczuła nagłe i całkiem niespodziewane szarpnięcie silnej, ciepłej energii na granicy wyczuwania, wyrwała się z letargu.

W pomieszczeniu za szklaną ścianą celi też nastąpiła zmiana. Dwie dotąd spokojne aury strażników ukuł niepokój i zaalarmowanie, po czym w powietrzu rozległy się stłumione odgłosy walki. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy do środka wszedł posiadacz niezwykłej aury.

Eris podniosła się z twardej pryczy i ostrożnymi kroczkami podeszła do szkła. Przycisnąwszy dłoń do szyby próbowała dojrzeć, co się dzieje, jednak z tego miejsca nie miała szansy zobaczyć wejścia. Emocje strażników szybko wygasły, jedna po drugiej, mimo to dalej czuła ciepłotę ich ciał i wiedziała, że żyją. Wypuściła powietrze w cichym westchnieniu zadziwienia i wtedy w jej polu widzenia pojawił się mężczyzna. Bardzo nietuzinkowy, musiała przyznać. Aura kolorów buzowała wokół jego sylwetki, wibrując zadowoleniem i niepokojem równocześnie, a była tak wyrazista, że prawie sapnęła z wrażenia. I pozwoliła sobie na niewielkie ukłucie nadziei, całą sobą chłonąc energię, którą emanował.

Gdy przybysz skończył szybkie rozeznanie pomieszczenia, jego wzrok w końcu padł na Eris. Sapnęła, w szoku wciągając powietrze do płuc. Te oczy… Mogła je dojrzeć idealnie nawet w półmroku. Czerwone, błyszczące tęczówki w czarnej oprawie zamiast białek, lśniące jak dwa rubiny w ciemności. Utknęła w ich niespotykanej głębi – jakby role się odwróciły i już nie ona była tą, która hipnotyzowała swoje ofiary. Nim chociaż mrugnęła, niewielki uśmieszek wykwitł na jego pełnych wargach.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze zobaczyć, że nie zdążyli zbytnio cię uszkodzić, ma belle – wymruczał niskim, przyjemnym dla ucha głosem, który spłynął po jej ciele ciepłem niczym gorąca czekolada. Nawet pomimo przytłumiającej dźwięk szyby.

Podszedł krok bliżej, na co odruchowo się cofnęła, chwiejąc nieznacznie. Uśmiech zniknął z jego przystojnej, przyprószonej ledwie widocznym zarostem twarzy. Uniósł dłonie.

\- Nie jestem tu, by cię skrzywdzić, cherie – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc powoli i ostrożnie, jakby była dzikim zwierzęciem w klatce. – Właściwie to zamierzam wyciągnąć cię z tej klitki i zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce. I jestem jak ty.

Wibrująca wokół niego aura niemal krzyczała do Eris, że mówił całkiem szczerze, a jednak nie mogła powstrzymać się od odruchowej nieufności. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego, ukrytego pod zewnętrzną warstwą, niewidocznego na pierwszy rzut oka, i choć niekoniecznie niebezpiecznego akurat dla niej, ciągle dryfowało na obrzeżach wyczuwania. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak bardzo pragnęła zatopić się w jego energii i poczuć ją całą sobą. A to – to było niebezpieczniejsze niż cokolwiek, czego nie potrafiła dostrzec.

Nim zdecydowała się na odpowiedź, pozwoliła sobie prześledzić wzrokiem wysoką, smukłą sylwetkę. Sposób, w jaki płaszcza opinał się na szerokich ramionach, a długie kosmyki opadały na nie w nieładzie, lśniące i gładkie, choć splątane. Iskra zadowolenia zabłysła w jego aurze, jakby wiedział, że właśnie podziwiała widoki. Odetchnęła, prostując się nieco.

\- Wiem – odparła w końcu – i wierzę ci. – Dziękowała w duchu nie raz, że potrafiła również wyczuć, czy ktoś był mutantem. On na pewno był. Wskazała na swoją lewą stronę. – Tam obok powinien być panel sterujący celą. Pójdę z tobą, ale jeśli spróbujesz na mnie jakichkolwiek sztuczek…

\- Tylko na tych, którzy staną nam na drodze, ma belle – oznajmił niemal wesoło, zyskując tym sobie bliżej nieokreślone mruknięcie ze strony Eris. Rozpracowanie panelu zajęło mu zaledwie chwilę, w której mogła zastanowić się, dlaczego tak się do niej zwracał. Po paru dniach w celi nie mogła wyglądać najlepiej, brudna, spocona i niebotycznie zmęczona; wolała nawet nie myśleć, jak wielkie ma worki pod oczami. Może w ten sposób już na starcie próbował sobie zaskarbić jej sympatię, pomyślała ze zwątpieniem, a może tak po prostu miał; wydawał się w tym całkowicie naturalny.

Szklana ściana rozsunęła się z sykiem i tajemniczy mężczyzna znów pojawił się w polu widzenia, kurtuazyjnie podając Eris dłoń.

\- Ma dame? – Uśmiechnął się czarująco, jakby wcale nie byli w środku wrogiej placówki, z której powinni czym prędzej uciekać. Uniosła brwi, choć nie zdołała powstrzymać drgnięcia kącików własnych warg.

\- Eris wystarczy, monsieur – mruknęła nieco niższym głosem, który zawsze podobał się mężczyznom, i podała mu dłoń. Uniósł ją do swoich uśmiechniętych ust, składając na knykciach lekki niczym muśnięcie pocałunek. Iskry przebiegły po skórze Eris na wskutek ledwie zaistniałego kontaktu.

\- Dla ciebie Remy, ma cherie, przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Ponownie poczuła się uwięziona w tych niezwykłych oczach, tylko połowicznie świadoma efektu, jaki na nim wywoływała. Gambit sam nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, zapatrzony w głębię czarnych, bezdennych tęczówek, oddzielonych od źrenicy tylko pierścieniem płonącego fioletu. I nawet w takiej chwili nie mógł się powstrzymać od myśli, jakby wyglądały w chwili uniesienia. Czy fiolet pochłonąłby całą tęczówkę, czy może stałyby się całkiem czarne?  Gdy tylko wizja rozkwitła w umyśle Remy’ego, a przez ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz, coś zabłysło w jej spojrzeniu. Nim jednak którekolwiek z nich zareagowało, w korytarzu rozbrzmiały ciężkie kroki.

\- Merde!

Poderwał się do pionu, bez wahania chowając Eris za sobą i równocześnie sięgając do kieszeni. Drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem, a w wyrwie stanęli uzbrojeni po zęby strażnicy. Nim zdołali ich choćby dojrzeć, Remy wyciągnął dwie karty i posłał w ich stronę. Kolejny huk wstrząsnął pomieszczeniem, znacznie potężniejszy niż poprzedni, i karty eksplodowały w fioletowym blasku. Eris patrzyła z zadziwieniem, jak wybuch powala wszystkim naraz.

\- Wow…

\- Doceniam, cherie. – Gambit ponownie chwycił jej dłoń, badając twarz uważnym, nieco zatroskanym spojrzeniem. – Dasz radę biec?

\- Jakiś czas, tak. Myślę, że tak.

Skinął i bez zbędnego gadania ruszył przez wyważone drzwi sobie tylko znaną ścieżką. Eris, nieco bardziej ożywiona, w końcu była w stanie wyczuć, że atmosfera w całym budynku zmieniła się znacznie. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała, w powietrzu rozbrzmiał przeszywający alarm. Remy nawet nie mrugnął, prąc dalej i zatrzymując się jedynie, by sprawdzić dalszy odcinek korytarza. Kilku nieszczęśników, którzy napatoczyli się po drodze, spotkał ten sam los co pierwsze ofiary wybuchowych kart. Nie minęło jednak dużo czasu, gdy Eris poczuła, że traci oddech, a nogi się pod nią uginają. Zaklęła cicho w duchu. Gdyby nie te głupie środki, podobny wysiłek byłby niczym. Spleciona z jej własną dłoń zacieśniła się, a Remy posłał Eris krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię. Wtedy właśnie wpadli do większego pomieszczenia, tak samo jak korytarz i jej cela o ścianach z ciemnego, chłodnego kamienia, jednak ze znacznie większą ilością ludzi w środku. Pięciu dobrze uzbrojonych mężczyzn.

Gambit pchnął Eris za szafę, równocześnie posyłając kartę w stronę dwóch przy stoliku, nim zdołali ich zauważyć.  Trzech stojących bliżej wejścia sięgnęło po broń, jednak w dłoni Remy’ego już pojawił się długi, lśniący metalicznym i fioletowawym blaskiem kij. Gdy uderzył jednym końcem w posadzkę, powalając wszystkich potężną falą energii, Eris zdołała jakimś cudem wyczuć kolejne zagrożenie, nim drzwi z przeciwka otworzyły się z hukiem. Bez namysłu skoczyła przed zajętego pozostałymi Remy’ego. Pochwyciwszy aurę pierwszego mężczyzny w żelazny ucisk, skupiła na nim całą swoją uwagę.

Energią zaczęła opuszczać ją wartkimi strumieniami, jednak zacisnęła zęby i nie puściła. Za plecami ciągle czuła ciepłą, pulsującą wibrację i tylko ona pozwoliła jej zmusić strażnika do swojej woli. Odwrócił się na pięcie, wymierzają kamratowi solidnego sierpowego i powalając go nieprzytomnego na posadzkę, po czym sam padł uśpiony cichym rozkazem.

\- Jak ty… - zaczął Remy, dobiwszy już dawno pozostałych, jednak Eris zachwiała się niebezpiecznie.

\- Jestem jak ty, zapomniałeś, cher? – wydyszała i zatoczyła się, wprost w ramiona Gambita.

Złapał ją bez wahania i zaklął w duchu. Gdzie oni…

\- LeBeau, jesteś tu? – rozległ się głos Logana i do środka wpadli dwaj mutanci.

\- No w końcu, dłużej się nie dało? – syknął, biorąc młodą kobietę na ramiona. – Merde! Musimy szybko zwiewać, nie jest dobrze.

\- Daj mi ją – zaoferował Wolverine. Remy zawahał się, podświadomie nie chcąc tracić jej ciepła. – Twoje karty bardziej nam się przydadzą, a ja uniosę ją bez problemu. Dalej, Cajun, nie ma czasu.

W końcu skinął, pozwalając, by Logan wziął Eris na ręce. Wszyscy razem wybiegli znów w labirynt korytarzy, w których kolejni strażnicy próbowali bezskutecznie ich powstrzymać. Fakt, że najwyraźniej chcieli odzyskać Eris żywą – i pewnie przy okazji ich pojmać – dał im niewielką przewagę, której potrzebowali, by kilka minut później wypaść na zewnątrz z podobnej do opuszczonego zamku bazy. Zawaliwszy za sobą przejście pociskiem energii Alexa, już bez większych przeszkód dotarli na znajomą polanę. Hank czekał na nich w środku odrzutowca, odpalając silniki, gdy tylko ujrzał ich sylwetki. Wbiegli, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Wszystko gra? – zawołał Hank z kokpitu.

\- Mamy ją – odparł lekko zdyszany Alex.

\- Całą?

\- Tak wygląda.

Logan ułożył Eris na siedziskach, od razu ustępując miejsca Gambitowi. Długie palce pokerzysty odgarnęły grube kosmyki z czoła młodej kobiety, gdy przykląkł przy jej głowie, szukając jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Prócz niemal trupiej bladości i cieni pod oczami wyglądała jednak na całą i nieuszkodzoną.

Odetchnął, pozwalając sobie na niewielkie odprężenie. Wtedy okolone gęstymi, ciemnymi rzęsami powieki zamrugały, a czarno-fioletowe oczy rozwarły się w szoku.

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie, cherie, jesteś bezpieczna – powiedział łagodnie, delikatnie ujmując jej brodę i skierowując na siebie. Gdy skupiła na nim wzrok, coś na kształt obawy i troski zabłysło w niezwykłej głębi jej oczu.

\- Jesteś… cały? – wydyszała ledwie dosłyszalnie, wiążąc swoje spojrzenie z jego. Przyjemne ciepło zacisnęło się na piersi Remy’ego, gdy dostrzegł tak wyraźną troskę na twarzy praktycznie nieznanej mu kobiety. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a delikatny dotyk palców przesunął z brody na wysoką kość policzkową.

\- Nawet niedraśnięty, ma belle, i to dzięki tobie – odpowiedział prawie półgłosem, jakby przeznaczał to tylko dla jej uszu. Twarz Eris od razu pojaśniała, tracąc zmartwiony wygląd dla ulgi, która wydała mu się niezwykle słodka.

\- To dobrze. – Odetchnęła, ponownie odpływając w nieświadomość. Póki to jednak nastąpiło, ostatnie słowa słabo opuściły blade usta. – Nie idź nigdzie… daleko…

Remy zamarł, jakby poraziła go piorunem.

\- Nie mam zamiaru, cherie…

 I z tym odpłynęła całkiem. Na chwilę wcześniej miał wrażenie, że jeszcze zdołał dojrzeć cień zadowolonego uśmiechu, jednak równie dobrze mógł go sobie wyobrazić.

W zamyśleniu prześledził wzrokiem sylwetkę Eris, dostrzegając ponownie, że jej ołówkowa spódnica została całkiem rozdarta z jednej strony, odsłaniając w pełni długie nogi, a koszula miała podarte rękawy i nosiła wyraźne ślady pyłu na jasnym materiale. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, próbując nie myśleć, do czego mogli się posunąć i czy się odważyli. Nawet nie był pewny, czy powinien cieszyć się, że nie ośmielili się jej tknąć na tyle, by zmienić ubrania, czy pozwolić sobie na silną furię, co tak podarta garderoba sugerowała… Wzdrygnął się, zsuwając z ramion płaszcz.

\- Jak zareagowała? – dobiegł go niespotykanie głęboki głos Alexa, gdy delikatnie nakrywał sylwetkę kobiety skórzanym okryciem. Westchnął i nagle znieruchomiał, marszcząc brwi.

\- Zadziwiająco… spokojnie – przyznał.

\- Więc raczej nie pozwolili sobie na nic więcej. Wyluzuj, Gumbo – burknął Logan.

Mruknął pod nosem bliżej nieokreślonym dźwiękiem, ale skinął, sadowiąc się na miejscu zaraz obok głowy mutantki. Wolverine zawsze brzmiał nieco gburowato, nawet jeśli intencje miał szczere, zdołał się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Więc… o czym mówiłeś? – Gambit uniósł brwi pytająco. – Z tymi niedraśnięciem dzięki niej. Potrzebowałeś pomocy? – ton Logana pod koniec nabrał kpiącej nuty, jednak to ciekawość głównie stała za jego słowami.

\- Wpadliśmy na grupkę maruderów. Nic trudnego, zdjąłem ich bez większych problemów, ale gdy byłem zajęty, pojawili się kolejni. – Oczy utkwione miał w twarzy Eris, choć trochę nieobecne. – Nie zdążyłbym umknąć na czas, co najmniej jedna kula na pewno sięgnęłaby celu, ale jakimś cudem ona weszła na linię strzału i nagle nie celował już we mnie. Obezwładnił drugiego strażnika i zemdlał, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.– Przeczesał swoje splątane, przydługie kosmyki palcami. Nadal czuł pod nimi chłód jej skóry. – Cokolwiek zrobiła, wyczerpało ją na tyle, że sama też zemdlała. Resztę już znacie.

\- Telepatka? – podsunął Alex po chwili, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w nieprzytomną kobietę. Remy wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może…

\- Przedstawiła się chociaż? – mruknął ponownie Logan, kurtuazyjnie postanawiając tym razem darowanie sobie kolejnego cygara. Odpowiedział mu krzywy, nieco zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu, by się poznać…

 - I chwała Bogu – wtrącił Wolverine – nie wiadomo, do czego by jeszcze doszło…

\- Ale tak – kontynuował jakby nigdy nic, tylko nieco wyżej unosząc jeden kącik warg – imię zdołała podać. Eris. – Zerknął na nieruchomą sylwetkę z łagodniejszym wyrazem twarzy. – Zaraz potem nam przeszkodzono.

Logan skinął, odchylając się w swoim siedzisku, i już nie podjął tematu. Remy poświęcił mu ostatnie, krótkie spojrzenie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na sylwetkę wspomnianej mutantki. Stanowiła dość nietuzinkowy widok nawet wycieńczona i w podartych ubraniach. Miała w swojej aparycji  i postawie coś, co przypominało mu o czasach arystokracji. Wyglądała jak kobieta z wysoko postawionego rodu, o ostrych, szlachetnych rysach i bladej, porcelanowej cerze, nieco tylko pozbawionej kolorów z wycieńczenia. Rozsypane wokół niej włosy stanowiły dla tego ładny kontrast – ciemne, grube loki, o innej barwie, niż początkowo myślał. W pierwszej chwili uznał je za czarne, upodabniające piękną, tajemniczą nieznajomą do figury pokroju wampirzej damy, jednak w ostrym świetle wewnątrz odrzutowca dojrzał, że błyszczały głębokim fioletem. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, czy mogły być naturalnej barwy, tak jak wyjątkowe oczy. Było w tej myśli coś kojącego, przyjemnego, a równocześnie skrajnie niepokojącego, czego źródła aktualnie nie potrafił umiejscowić w niczym konkretnym. Bez większego namysłu przeczesał gęste, fioletowe kosmyki, czując wyraźnie ich miękkość i gładkość nawet pomimo niekoniecznie najświeższego wyglądu. Niemal od razu poruszyła się nieznacznie, jakby poczuwszy delikatną pieszczotę.

Brwi Gambita powędrowały ku górze, a dłoń zamarła, zaplątana w ciemnych pasmach, jednak prócz tego drgnięcia Eris nie wykazała już żadnych oznak przytomności. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie po prostu zapadła w sen, by zregenerować zużytą energię. Niewielki uśmiech znów uniósł kąciki jego warg i przesunął kciukiem po gładkiej skórze jej policzka, rozświetlając opuszek fioletowawym blaskiem. Ciche, ledwie słyszalne westchnienia opuściło gardło śpiącej. Niemal od razu nachyliła się do ciepłego dotyku, jakby chcąc jeszcze bardziej się w niego wtulić. Nie potrafił zatrzymać zadowolenia, które zaczęło wypływać z niego gęstymi falami. Logan z naprzeciwka burknął coś pod nosem, teatralnie odwracając wzrok, jednak został całkowicie zignorowany. Remy z uśmiechem kontynuował pieszczotę, chłonąc widok wtulonej w jego dłoń kobiecej twarzy, pięknej, szlachetnej i tak bardzo bezbronnej. I po raz pierwszy zakiełkowała w nim nadzieja, że tym razem mógł zobaczyć w kartach coś znacznie, znacznie więcej.


	4. Lśniący nadzieją

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten i parę następnych rozdziałów to jeszcze krótkie "przerywniki", którymi chcę zbudować relacje między postaciami i zarysować odpowiednio każdy, ważny charakter (oraz pobawić się dialogami, bo Remy do tego jest idealny, cóż począć, nie da się oprzeć tej pokusie). Później przejdę już do ważniejszych akcji i zacieśniania więzów między naszymi bohaterami, yey! Zapraszam do czytania i zostawiania opinii!

Delikatne światło przebiło się przez jej powieki, by leniwie odgonić resztki snu. Eris poruszyła się nieznacznie, ledwie powstrzymując zadowolone mruknięcie. Czuła pod twarzą miękki w dotyku materiał puchatej poduszki i podobny, okrywający całą jej sylwetkę, tak zachowujący przyjemne ciepło, że aż kusił ponownym odpłynięciem w ramiona Morfeusza. Z cichym westchnieniem przesunęła dłonią po pościeli, ucieszona, że wreszcie leżała w zwykłym i to bardzo wygodnym łóżku. I wtedy to sobie uświadomiła. Porwanie, celę, tajemniczy ratunek i to niezwykłe, rubinowe spojrzenie w czarnej oprawie.

Powieki Eris zatrzepotały szybko, rozwierając się w szoku. Nim mogła zebrać jakąkolwiek składną myśl, rozejrzała się z przestrachem po pomieszczeniu. Czuła, że nie jest gotowa na kolejne zagrożenie – ani psychicznie, ani fizycznie tym bardziej. Pokój jednak prezentował się całkiem zwyczajnie. No, nie do końca. Wyłożone boazerią ściany i piękne drewniane meble przywodziły na myśl, że właściciel tego miejsca musiał być co najmniej zamożny, jeśli nie bogaty. Mimo to wnętrze wyglądało przytulnie i ciepło, bez zbędnego przepychu, którego można by się spodziewać.

Podniósłszy się na łokciach, zauważyła, że na stoliku przy łóżku stała taca z kanapkami i szklanka soku, tylko czekając na spożycie. Ciemne brwi powędrowały ku górze na ten widok, ale nim zdołała się dokładniej przyjrzeć, znajoma energia przeszyła jej ciało przyjemnym dreszczem i ciche pukanie rozległo się w dotąd panującej ciszy. Podciągnęła się na łokciach do pozycji siedzącej akurat na czas, gdy Remy otworzył drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego ostro zarysowaną twarz – o chyba najpiękniejszych, wysokich kościach policzkowych, jakie w życiu widziała – i wsunął się do środka z gracją kota.

\- Dobrze spałaś, cher? – zapytał tym swoim niskim, delikatnie schrypniętym głosem, który od razu zaliczyła do swoich ulubionych.

W pierwszej chwili zawahała się przed odpowiedzią, jednak otaczająca go aura kolorów wibrowała zachęcająco, pełna zadowolenia, ale z przebłyskami troski, i tej dziwnej, niezidentyfikowanej energii, tak niesamowicie fascynującej.

 _Później, Eris, Później. Jeśli będzie jakieś później_ – pomyślała.

\- Nie najgorzej – odpowiedziała, trochę zaskoczona chrypką w swoim głosie. Niemal namacalnie wyczuła ogarniające ją, ciepłe spojrzenie. – Gdzie jestem? – zapytała szybko, nim zdołałby rozproszyć ją jeszcze bardziej.

\- W Szkole dla Utalentowanej Młodzieży Xaviera – odparł melodyjnie, jakby wypowiadał tę formułkę już wielokrotnie. Eris uniosła brew nieco sceptycznie. – To bezpieczne miejsce dla nas wszystkich, nie tylko uczniów. – Kąciki jego warg zaokrągliły się nieco bardziej ku górze, po czym uważne spojrzenie przesunęło się po kobiecej sylwetce, wywołując delikatny rumieniec na porcelanowej skórze. Wtedy właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że leżała pod kołdrą w samej bokserce, którą nosiła pod koszulą, i bieliźnie.

\- Znajdziesz tutaj wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Przynajmniej na razie – dodał, ciepła nuta nadała przyjemną wibrację głębokiemu głosowi. – Zjedz, odśwież się, cokolwiek potrzebujesz. Będę czekał w pobliżu, gdy już będziesz gotowa.

\- Na co? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Charles, nasz gospodarz, chce poznać kobietę, którą uratowaliśmy i która teraz okupuje jeden z jego pokoi, cher – mruknął z pewnym rozbawieniem.

\- No tak – odmruknęła, odwracając wzrok na krótką chwilę. – Ja… dziękuję – dodała nieco ciszej, miękko, na powrót lokując spojrzenie w lśniących oczach Remy’ego.

Cień przebiegł po jego twarzy, ale znikł, nim mogła rozpoznać źródło.

\- Gambit do usług, cherie. – Skłonił się teatralnie, w nonszalancko kokietujący sposób, na który nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Remy podoba mi się bardziej.

Czerwień jego tęczówek na chwilę rozpaliła się żywszym blaskiem.

\- Mnie również, ma belle, zwłaszcza z twoich ust – niemal wymruczał, mrugając do niej zawadiacko. Parsknęła cichym śmiechem. – I choć wolałbym dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, dostałem jasne ostrzeżenie co do tego – łobuzerski błysk w rubinowej głębi był całkowicie jednoznaczny – znajdź mnie…

\- Gdy będę gotowa, pamiętam – przerwała mu z rozbawieniem. – Postaram się wyglądać wtedy bardziej… odpowiednio.

Remy od razu wykrył, co kryło się pod jej słowami.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie nawet teraz, cherie. – _Może nawet zwłaszcza teraz, z rozrzuconymi, splątanymi kosmykami ciemnych włosów i tym różowym rumieńcem, jakby właśnie… Stop, Remy, nie teraz._ – Będę czekać.

I z tymi słowami opuścił pokój, posyłając Eris ostatni, zadowolony uśmiech. Wtedy też jej brzuch zaburczał głośno, domagając się uwagi, więc już bez większego zahamowania sięgnęła po czekające jedzenie. Pozbyła się go w zawrotnym tempie, mrucząc z zadowolenia pomiędzy kęsami. Chociaż była sceptyczna co do słów Remy’ego, faktycznie chwilę później znalazła w łazience wszystko, czego mogłaby potrzebować. Swoich ubrań oczywiście nie dojrzała, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ich stan, nie mogła się dziwić. Zamiast tego na półce znalazła szarą, dopasowaną sukienkę z rozciągliwego materiału i parę płaskich butów, jako że jej własne dawno zaginęły, pewnie podczas samego porwania. Westchnęła z niezadowoleniem – naprawdę lubiła tamte szpilki.

Wchodząc zaraz pod prysznic, miała ochotę jęczeć z przyjemności. Woda zmywała cały brud, kurz i pot wraz ze strasznymi wspomnienia, równocześnie łagodząc zmęczone mięśnie oraz siniaki powoli rozkwitające na biodrach i żebrach. Była pewna, że minie sporo czasu, nim się ich pozbędzie. Zdała też sobie sprawę z przeszywającego bólu w ramionach, jednak z pewnym niepokojem nie potrafiła określić jego źródła. Mimo to bez pośpiechu korzystała z zalet prysznica, dokładnie skupiając jak najwięcej uwagi na włosach, którym wedle nieświadomych osób poświęcała zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, i w końcu zakręciła kurek. Nawet nie przejęła się tym, ile mogło jej to zająć.

Rozczesując palcami wilgotne kosmyki, wyszła na korytarz, gdzie na samym jego końcu, oparty o parapet ogromnego, rzeźbionego okna stał zrelaksowany Gambit i tasował karty wprawnymi ruchami, jakby wcale tego nie zauważał. Wychwycił obecność Eris od razu, mimo że początkowo wydawał się głęboko pogrążony w myślach, a kłębek nerwów w jej piersi zacisnął się nieznacznie. Nagle z całą świadomością zdała sobie sprawę, że znalazła się w całkowicie obcym miejscu i wśród obcych ludzi. Intuicja jednak ciągnęła Eris w stronę mężczyzny o rubinowych oczach, więc jak zazwyczaj postanowiła zaufać przeczuciu.

Remy podniósł wzrok znad kart, które od razu zamilkły w jego dłoniach.

\- Ach, cherie, wyglądasz oszałamiająco – powiedział, posyłając jej szeroki, znaczący uśmiech. Kąciki jej własnych warg również drgnęły ku górze. – Cieszę się, że pasuje… – Rubinowe oczy przesunęły się po kobiecej sylwetce i iskra zabłysła pośród feerii otaczających go barw. Tym razem bez płaszcza, w gładkiej koszuli o głębokim odcieniu fioletu i rozpiętej kamizelce prezentował się elegancko i prosto równocześnie, co luźno puszczone kosmyki mogły tylko bardziej komplementować. Z ich dwójki to raczej do niego użyłaby terminu „oszałamiający”.

\- Wybierałeś? – mruknęła cicho, delikatnie wyginając brew ku górze.

\- Maczałem palce w wyborze, oui, ponoć mam do tego dobre oko.

\- W pozbawianiu mnie poprzednich ubrań również? – Miało to zabrzmieć zaczepnie, jednak napiętej nuty nie zdołała zamaskować.

Choć wpierw parsknął cicho, uśmiech Remy’ego wraz z jego następnymi słowami tylko się poszerzył w sposób niemal grzeszny i gdyby nie ciepła, pocieszająca aura, mogłaby poczuć się nieswojo.

\- Non, Raven mnie zastąpiła. Widzisz, wolałbym, by między nami nastąpiło to w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach. – Nachylił się nieco w stronę Eris i owionął ją przyjemny, nieco ostry zapach wody kolońskiej. Jak mieszanka przypraw, pikanterii i egzotycznej nuty cytrusów, coś, czego w życiu nie czuła i od czego bez problemu mogłaby się uzależnić.

Tym razem jej wargi wygięły się w kpiącym uśmieszku.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki bezpośredni w uwodzeniu kobiet?

\- Non – zaśmiał się – widać przy tobie, cherie, tracę wszystkie swe umiejętności. – Mrugnął do niej zawadiacko, po czym odepchnął się lekko od framugi i kurtuazyjnie podał jej swoje ramię. W odpowiedzi tylko parsknęła lekko, dobrze wyczuwając na półżartobliwy ton w całej ich rozmowie.

Jego aura działała na Eris w zupełnie niespotykany dotąd sposób. Miała ochotę zatopić się w niej i odkryć, dlaczego wydawała się tak ciepła, mocna i kusząca, a zarazem w pewien sposób niebezpieczna. Zawsze miewała lekkie opory przed kontaktem fizycznym z innymi, jednak bijąca od niego energia uspokajała ją, wręcz przyciągała, tak że spojrzawszy w lśniące niepisaną obietnica rubiny, wyciągnęła dłoń i ujęła Remy’ego pod łokieć. I tylko przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na uznanie dla silnych ramion i bijącego spod materiału koszuli ciepła. Gambit z uśmiechem ułożył drugą dłoń na wierzchu jej własnej i rozchylił wargi lekko w zadziwieniu, gdy nagle przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł po jego skórze. _To coś nowego…_

\- Spodoba ci się tutaj – zaczął, odzyskując rezon i odganiając niepotrzebne myśli. – Charles wytworzył tutaj istny raj dla mutantów.

\- Ten… Charles brzmi jak niesamowity człowiek – stwierdziła miękko, jej oczy tylko na sekundy odrywały się od fascynująco ekspresywnej twarzy Remy’ego.

\- Oui, zdecydowanie. Wszyscy żyją tu w spokoju dzięki niemu. – W głosie Gambita zabrzmiał podziw i uznanie, ale też inna, prawie rozbawiona nuta. Uniosła brwi z pewnym sceptycyzmem.

\- Wyglądasz raczej na osobę, która woli żyć w ruchu niż spokojnie.

\- To przez moje karty? – zażartował.

\- Po części – przyznała z uśmiechem – ale głównie przez twoje zachowanie wcześniej, jakbyś przywykł do takich akcji. To było… dość imponujące, muszę przyznać.

\- Schlebiasz mi, cherie, to była drobnostka – zbył, jednak duma i zadowolenie promieniały do niego jak od słońca.

\- A jednak potrzebowałeś troszkę wsparcia – wtrąciła tylko nieco uszczypliwie – inaczej twoja piękna prezencja mogłaby ucierpieć.

\- I za to jestem ci niezwykle wdzięczny, zwłaszcza że tak bardzo ci się podoba, ma belle – wymruczał prosto do ucha Eris, ogrzewając skórę i wilgotne kosmyki oddechem. Zadrżała, bezwiednie przymykając powieki na tylko nieco zbyt długo. – Chciałbym cię zapytać, jak to zrobiłaś, ale już jesteśmy i Charles pewnie sam wolałby o tym usłyszeć – dodał, już wyprostowany, i zapukał pewnie w sporych rozmiarów drewniane drzwi. Nim jednak zdołała usłyszeć odpowiedź, Remy otworzył i wskazał, by weszła.

Niemal natychmiast miała wrażenie, jakby serce podeszło jej do gardła. Do tego momentu nie czuła krzty stresu, który powoli rósł w piersi całkowicie niezauważony, by potem zaatakować z całą swoją mocą. Mimo to wziąwszy głęboki oddech, Eris opuściła nieco ochronne bariery i przekroczyła próg gabinetu. Wibrujące punkty barw, ciepła i energii zdradziły jej ilość obecnych osób jeszcze, zanim całkiem weszła i była w stanie ich dojrzeć, a stanowili zdecydowanie niesamowity widok.

Najbliżej niej, na kanapie siedziała wygodnie rozłożona kobieta o skórze w niesamowicie głębokim odcieniu błękitu i gładkich, czerwonych kosmykach pięknie kontrastujących z cerą. Otaczały ją równie żywe i radosne barwy, które od razu wpłynęły na Eris pozytywnie. Dalej przy oknie stał niski, acz potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna – wokół niego wyczuła dziwnie znajomą, spokojną i silną aurę; zupełnie, jakby już gdzieś go spotkała. Przy biurku znajdowali się pozostali dwaj mutanci, z czego wyczuwszy energię jednego z nich znów miała wrażenie, że już ją czuła, choć była w jaśniejszych barwach. Jednakże to siedzący za biurkiem profesor przykuł całą uwagę Eris. Miał najbardziej niesamowitą aurę, jaką w życiu widziała – lśniła tak głębokim, żywym złotem, że wydawała się aż nierzeczywista. Wszystkie pozostałe, otaczające go barwy wydawały się nieistotne przy takim blasku.

Od razu wiedziała, że mogła mu zaufać.


	5. Pośród swoich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Od autorki: Trochę to zajęło, ale jest, kolejny rozdzialik - przegadany i głównie napisany jako ekspozycja kolejnych postaci, ale mam nadzieję, że do gustu przypadnie ^^ I od razu uprzedzam, że moja wersja Raven bardzo różni się od filmowej, a całe opowiadanie jest umiejscowione pod koniec lat 70., więc wszystko po DoFP to moja inwencja twórcza i nie będzie prowadzić do Apokalipsy (którą widziałam wczoraj i serdecznie polecam! ^^). Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, pytajcie śmiało!**  
>  _

 - Witaj – zaczął łagodnym głosem, w którym wyraźnie zabrzmiał przyjemny, brytyjski akcent. Dopiero to, jak i dłoń Remy’go delikatnie muskająca dół pleców Eris, zmusiły ją do ruszenia z miejsca.

Kiedy zamrugała, skupiając się bardziej na samym mężczyźnie, niż otaczających go barwach, dojrzała, że z wypracowaną precyzją wysunął się zza biurka, by się do niej zbliżyć. I szybko musiała ukryć swoje zadziwienie, zobaczywszy, że siedzi na wózku.

\- Jestem Charles Xavier, dyrektor szkoły – przedstawił się, podawszy Eris dłoń na powitanie. Uścisnęła ją serdecznie, nadal nieco zaskoczona bijącą od niego wibracją.

\- Eris… - mruknęła, całkowicie zapominając, że powinna dodać nazwisko. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, gdy z bliska zdołała lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. – Mam przeczucie, że powinnam kojarzyć pana twarz – dodała w zamyśleniu.

Nie wyglądał na wiele starszego od niej, a jednak już po wejściu do gabinetu poczuła, że wszyscy darzą go ogromnym szacunkiem. Nawet pomimo chłopięco rozrzuconych, brązowych kosmyków i błękitnych oczu, w którym mogła dojrzeć tylko potwierdzenie ciepłego uśmiechu zdobiącego wąskie wargi.

 - Występowałem publicznie raz czy dwa, nic specjalnego – zbył i wskazał jej miejsce na sofie po swojej lewej. – Proszę, usiądź. I mów mi Charles lub Profesor, nie chcę już czuć się staro – dodał, by potem mrugnąć do niej porozumiewawczo. Od razu poczuła się bardziej rozluźniona. – Cieszę się, że jesteś cała, Eris. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo – ton jego głosu znacznie spoważniał, a w aurze zabłysła bladobłękitna poświata.

\- Również się cieszę. I dziękuję. Za ratunek i gościnę – odpowiedziała ciepło, posyłając dyrektorowi niewielki, wdzięczny uśmiech, i przysiadła na brzegu sofy.

Była tylko połowicznie świadoma obecności pozostałej, nieznanej Eris trójki mutantów, ale za to całą sobą nadal czuła energię Remy’ego, który usadowił się wygodnie naprzeciwko i ponownie tasował karty. Już na sam tego dźwięk czuła, jak włoski na jej skórze podnoszą się, a gęsia skórka wędruje przez całe ciało. Wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że ciągle zerka znad talii, a po jego wargach błąka się uśmiech. Równocześnie trzy pary oczy świdrowały sylwetkę Eris, jedne w wyjątkowo łagodny, a jednak dogłębny sposób, jakby mogły zajrzeć w głąb jej duszy – i już nie była pewna, czego powinna najbardziej się obawiać.

Odetchnęła, skupiając się na wyciszeniu wszelkich bodźców, by potem wznieść na powrót bariery, które oddzieliły emocje pozostałych cienką membraną. Nadal widziała i czuła wibracje ich aur, jednak w pewnym stopniu pozostawała na nie odporna. Mimo to całą mocą obierała prezencję Remy’ego – rozluźnionego, rozbawionego i zaciekawionego – jakby jego energia za nic sobie miała wszelkie granice czy ochronne mury.

Nim zdołała zgłębić naturę tego zjawiska, głos Charlesa przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości:

\- To nic takiego – zaczął w odpowiedzi – staramy się wyrwać z rąk ludzi Traska jak najwięcej osób zdołamy. Bywa, że nie zdążymy na czas – jego ton stwardział nieco pod koniec, szybko jednak powrócił do poprzedniego stanu – na szczęście udało nam się namierzyć bazę, do której cię zabrali. Czy wiesz, jak długo cię trzymali? Jeśli mogę…

Musiała się zastanowić, bo gdy wracała do tych wspomnień, wszystko wydawało się zamazane i nierzeczywiste, jakby rozmyte w czasie. Tylko ucieczka jaśniała żywym plaskiem w jej pamięci.

\- Który dziś jest? – zapytała, pocierając palcami czoło w roztargnieniu.

\- Wieczór 12 lipca – podsunął Profesor.

\- Więc dwie noce – odparła po chwili i westchnęła cicho. – Przez większość czasu byłam nieprzytomna, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

Skinął, nadal nie spuszczając z niej uważnego wzroku. Nagle zaklęła cicho. Brwi Charlesa powędrowały w górę, Remy również podniósł wzrok, a w jego aurze zafalowały nowe barwy.

\- Przepraszam – mruknęła, z frustracją przeczesują kosmyki. – Prowadzę zajęcia w swoim mieście. Reszta dziewczyn mogła zacząć się martwić, skoro wczoraj się nie pojawiłam, może nawet to zgłosić… Mogę zadzwonić albo jakoś inaczej je zawiadomić, że nic mi nie jest? – Przygryzła wargę, zerkając na Profesora.

\- Oczywiście – odparł ciepło, jednak niemal od razu potem zawahał się na chwilę. – Tylko, Eris, wracanie tam może nie być bezpieczne…

Zastygła, nagle porażona świadomością, że miał rację – że w momencie porwania skończyło się jej poprzednie życie. Wiedzieli, gdzie mieszkała, co robiła, kogo znała. Jeśli wróciłaby do siebie, jakby nic się nie stało, prawdopodobnie skazałaby się na powtórkę.

Przymknęła powieki, uciszają żal powoli wkradający się do serca.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała po chwili, głosem cichszym i wyraźnie smutniejszym, choć nadal opanowanym. Charles posłał jej pocieszające spojrzenie.

\- Jeśli zechcesz, możesz zostać tutaj. Będziesz bardzo mile widziana.

\- Bardzo – zawtórował mu kobiecy głos i dotąd cicha mutantka skoczyła na równe nogi, by podejść do Eris z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Raven – przedstawiła się i uścisnęły dłonie serdecznie. – W końcu miałabym inną kobietę na pokładzie! Nawet nie wiesz, jak czasem trudno z nimi wytrzymać. Jeśli czegoś byś potrzebowała, wal śmiało.

\- Będę pamiętać – obiecała, odwzajemniając uniesienie kącików. – Ach, pewnie mam na sobie twoją sukienkę?

\- I chyba nawet lepiej w niej wyglądasz. – Mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo i Eris parsknęła cichym śmiechem, kręcąc głową. – Póki nie pojedziemy po twoje rzeczy, możesz ją zatrzymać. Remy’emu chyba też się podoba. – Zerknęła przez ramię na wspomnianego delikwenta, który od razu przybrał swój markowy, nieco grzeszny wyraz twarzy.

\- Oui, bardzo.

Eris prawie się zarumieniła, napotykając jego lśniący wzrok. Raven tylko się roześmiała i kontynuowała:

\- A skoro Charles się nie pofatygował, przedstawiam resztę składu twojej ekipy ratunkowej. Alex aka Havok – wskazała na blondyna przy biurku, który uśmiechnął się do niej lekko na powitanie – i Logan, znany też jako Wolverine. – Niższy mężczyzna tylko skinął do niej z totalnie znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, a nim zdołał coś dodać, Charles uciął:

\- Przyszedłby na to czas, Raven. Miałem zamiar to zrobić, ale wpierw chciałem.... dowiedzieć się, jak czuje się nasz gość.

\- A skoro już o tym mowa – wtrącił Remy, zaprzestając tasowania, by skupić pełną, czarującą uwagę na Eris. – Jak się czujesz, cherie? Wyglądasz jeszcze bladziej niż chwilę temu… - Brzmiał na bardziej zatroskanego, niż wyglądał, a promieniujące z jego aury ciepło tylko to potwierdzało, okalając ją jak kocem w chłodnym dzień.

Potrząsnęła głową, ponownie skupiając się, by utrzymać empatię i emocje w ryzach. Kąciki już znacznie bardziej różanych warg zakręciły się ku górze.

 - Tak, wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję, Remy. – Zerknęła na niego krótko, by odkryć lekkie zaskoczenie w rubinowych oczach. -  Jestem po prostu trochę… skołowana. Te dwie noce mnie rozstroiły i nie mam takiej kontroli jak zwykle, więc przebywanie z wami tutaj ma większy wpływ niż powinno. To… trochę skomplikowane, ale za dzień lub dwa powinno wrócić do normy. O ile oni… - urwała, nie do końca pewna, co miała na myśli.

\- Nie przytępili ani nie zmienili twoich umiejętności? – podsunął Charles, w jego energii dojrzała rosnące zaciekawienie. Skinęła krótko.

\- Nie ma strachu, cherie, nie potrafią tego.

Podniosła wzrok na Remy’ego, napotykając odległy, znacznie zimniejszy blask w jego aurze, choć na twarzy dalej trzymał to samo rozbawienie. Tylko czerwone tęczówki lśniły niebezpiecznie spod ciemnych rzęs.

\- Eris – podjął powoli Xavier, skupiając na sobie uwagę – czy mogłabyś opisać nam, co potrafisz?

\- To…. dość trudne do opisania w kilku słowach.

\- Jesteś telepatką? – wtrącił nieoczekiwanie Logan, gburowaty i bezpośredni jak zwykle, choć w jego aurze mogła wyczuć szczere zainteresowanie.

\- Nie, nie potrafię odczytywać ludzkich myśli ani zaglądać w umysły, ale…

-… ale potrafisz zmusić ich do własnej woli? – Zmarszczył brwi, świdrując Eris spojrzeniem.

\- To nie było miłe, mon ami – rzucił do niego Gambit, ale Logan w ogóle się nie przejął. Na twarzy empatki pojawił się podobny grymas, choć bardziej zamyślony.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała z wahaniem Wolverine’owi. – Chociaż zawsze myślałam, że to coś w stylu hipnozy.

\- Cajun twierdzi, że przejęłaś kontrolę nad strażnikiem, tak żeby znokautował drugiego i zemdlał. To wynik hipnozy? – burknął.

\- Logan… - ostrzegł Charles, ale Eris już kręciła głową.

\- Nie jestem pewna, jak to naprawdę działa. Nie miałam zbyt wiele okazji do rozwijania tego, ale tak, potrafię to robić w pewnym stopniu, tylko muszę mieć kontakt z celem. Skóra, głos, spojrzenie, punkt zaczepienia, bez tego nawet nigdy nie próbowałam.

Zakończyła i w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Eris przebiegła wzrokiem po wszystkich obecnych, nie unikając nawet Remy’ego, chociaż jego spojrzenie działało na nią w niespotykany sposób. Potem odetchnęła głęboko, próbując nie wracać myślami do celi, w której spędziła ostatnie dni i chwili, w której wyczuła nową, przynoszącą nadzieję energię.

\- Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – odezwał się w końcu Xavier, znów skupiając jej myśli. Skinęła bez zastanowienia.

\- Nazywam to empatią, z braku lepszego określenia. Jestem w stanie wyczuć emocje innych osób, ciepłotę ciał i dojrzeć aury. Prawie wszystko ma w nich swoje odwzorowanie. Każdy ma wokół siebie inną kombinację barw, każdy oddaje inną wibrację. To… taki trochę szósty zmysł – wyjaśniła, świadoma, że w trakcie odpłynęła i zaczęła brzmieć niemal jak rozmarzona. Uwielbiała widok aur, chociaż jej dar potrafił być niezwykle uciążliwy. Wtedy też przypomniała sobie ostatnią rzecz. – Czasami potrafię też wpłynąć na czyjeś emocje. Może stąd po części bierze się moja „hipnoza” – zakończyła, nieco nieelegancko wzruszając ramionami.

Ucichła, świadoma ciężaru spojrzeń całej reszty. Charles przyglądał jej się z niekłamaną fascynacją i śladem… żalu? Współczucia? Dokładnie to samo niemal od razu wyczuła w Raven, która westchnęła cicho.

\- Rany, to musi być cholernie trudne, czuć nas wszystkich wokół.

Eris zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Teraz już nie jest tak źle, potrafię je zablokować. A widzenie waszych aur to zupełnie inna bajka. Żałujcie, że ich nie widzicie, są niesamowite. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, szczerze, swoimi słowami wywołując parsknięcie Logana.

\- Eris – odezwał się ponownie Charles – może ty nie jesteś telepatką, jednak ja, cóż, tak. Nie chciałem wchodzić do twojego umysłu bez twojej zgody, ale naprawdę chciałbym to zobaczyć. Mogę?

Wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Promieniująca od niego szczerość i rosnące zaintrygowanie sprawiły, że szybko skinęła z uśmiechem, zastanawiając się, czy zawsze tak podchodził do nowych mutantów w swoim Instytucie. Otaczające Xaveria złoto tylko utwierdzało ją w tym przekonaniu.

Sekundy później dziwne uczucie nacisku przepłynęło przez umysł Eris i już była świadoma, że telepata dostał się do środka. Niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się, wypełnione zadziwieniem, które owionęło mutantkę ciepłą bryzą.

„To niesamowite…” odezwał się głos w jej głowie. Charles był szczerze zafascynowany światem, który widziała, tak różnym i podobnym równocześnie. Barwy falowały wokół sylwetek jego przyjaciół – jaskrawe i pastelowe, jasne i głębokie, a każda wydawała się sięgać do nich zachłannie. Widział, że wysyłały coś w ich stronę, lecz rozbijały się i rozpraszały bezradnie o niewidoczną ścianę, tylko pozostawiając lekkie echo, nim dotarły do celu. Prócz jednego wyjątku.

Uniósł brwi, spoglądając na Eris pytająco.

„Nie wiem dlaczego” odparła w myślach, zerkając na Remy’ego „jego energia jest zupełnie inna, nie potrafię jej zablokować, ale też nie widzę, dlaczego…”

Xavier przez chwilę milczał. Chwilę dla innych nieodczuwalną, po czy zaproponował łagodnie:

„Masz w sobie większy potencjał, niż myślisz, Eris. Spróbuj skupić się tylko na nim.”

„Jeśli tu zostanę, nie da mi o tym zapomnieć” westchnęła. Kąciki warg Charlesa drgnęły z rozbawieniem, jednak nie zdołała tego dojrzeć.

Wyciszyła się, skupiając całą uwagę tylko na Remym. Czarno-fiołkowe oczy utkwiły wzrok w wysokiej, smukłej sylwetce, w energii otaczającej całą jego postać i buzującej na granicy wyczuwania. Szukała w niej tego, co tak ją wyróżniało. Odchyłu innego od zwyczajnej różnorodności ludzi, czegoś, co wiedziała, że tam jest, bo ciągle czuła pod samą powierzchnią. Wtedy podniósł na nią rubinowe tęczówki, by ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, i wszystkie zapory puściły. Wokół Gambita i jego zwyczajowej aury rozbłysła nowa, głęboko fioletowa z przebłyskami żywej, krwistej czerwieni i pulsująca własną wibracją, która nagle przyćmiła wszystkie pozostałe. Nigdy nie widziała ani nie czuła niczego podobnego.

\- Widoki się podobają, ma belle? – wymruczał tym miękkim, zachrypłym tonem i czerwień zapulsowała jeszcze żywiej, równocześnie płynąc ciepłem po jej skórze.

Zadowolony, nieco zawadiacki uśmiech zdążył jedynie zabarwić wargi Eris, nim ucisk na umyśle znikł i Profesor uprzedził odpowiedź:

\- Muszę się zgodzić z naszym gościem – powiedział – szkoda, że nie możecie się zobaczyć jej oczyma. To naprawdę niezwykły widok.

\- Można przywyknąć – zbyła, choć oboje dobrze wiedzieli już, jak wygląda prawda.

\- To nie fair, Charles – wyrzuciła mu Raven, zaplatając ręce na piersi. Profesor zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- Wybacz, Raven, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Eris, jeśli zechcesz tu zostać, najlepiej byśmy przewieźli tutaj twoje rzeczy jak najszybciej. Raven i Remy ci w tym pomogą.

\- Więc zostajesz? – zapytała, świdrując wzrokiem Eris. Skinęła lekko.

\- Nie chcę znów tam trafić albo narażać bliskich, nie warto ryzykować.

\- Wybornie – podsumował telepata. – Remy, odprowadzisz Eris?

\- Oui, z przyjemnością.

\- Profesorze – wtrąciła nieco niepewnie empatka, od razu alarmując swoim tonem Charlesa. Ten tylko wskazał, by kontynuowała. – Wspominałeś, że wracanie dla mnie jest niebezpieczne, czy w takim razie… moja rodzina jest bezpieczna?

\- Jeśli boisz się szantażu, ludzie Traska jeszcze nie odważyli się posunąć do podobnych kroków. O ile reszta twej rodziny to ludzie, nie masz czego się obawiać, cher – odpowiedział łagodnie Remy, starając się zabrzmieć jak najpewniej, by mogła się rozluźnić. Wszyscy jednak od razu dostrzegli, jak jej mina rzednie.

\- Ale nie wszyscy są, prawda, Eris? – zapytał cicho Charles i Eris skinęła z ledwie trzymaną na wodzy obawą.

\- Mój brat, Patrick, też jest mutantem, ale… znacznie niebezpieczniejszym ode mnie – zakończyła zdławionym głosem, choć ani na sekundę nie spuściła wzroku z Profesora. Wbrew jej wyobrażeniom, ten tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Jeśli tylko twój brat będzie chciał do nas dołączyć, jest jak najbardziej mile widziany, Eris – zapewnił łagodnie, a buzujący wokół niego spokój i pewność powoli zaczęły koić nerwy empatki. – O nic nie musisz się bać, tylko go przekonaj. A jeśli bardzo się martwisz, mogę sprawdzić, jak się miewa jeszcze dziś.

\- Nie, nie, nie trzeba – zaprzeczyła szybko. Brwi wszystkich od razu podjechały do góry, więc z lekkim przygryzieniem wargi wyjaśniła: - Wiedziałabym, gdyby coś mu się przytrafiło. To… chyba też część mojej mutacji. Po prostu zawsze wiem, gdy coś mu się stanie. – Wzruszyła ramionami, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak inaczej ubrać to w słowa. Profesor tylko skinął i była mu wdzięczna, że nie kontynuował tematu, choć miała przeczucie, że jeszcze na pewno do tego wrócą, skoro miała zamieszkać w Instytucie.

Zamiast tego więc tylko zarządził:

\- Dobrze zatem, przygotujemy wszystko i w najbliższych godzinach będziecie mogli wyruszyć po twoje rzeczy, Eris. Resztę proszę jeszcze na słówko. – I z tymi słowami odwrócił wózek, by skierować się z powrotem za biurko.

Eris, zaciskając lekko dłonie, skupiła się na odetchnięciu i wzmocnieniu swoich barier. Teraz już musiała pogodzić się z myślą o zostaniu w Instytucie Xaviera i porzuceniu poprzedniego życia. Może chociaż uda jej się zapewnić Patrickowi dobrą ochronę i nadzieję na poprawę panowania nad mutacją. Może…

\- Cherie? – Remy zwrócił jej uwagę, wyciągając dłoń.

Zamrugała, nagle zalana jego energią. Z ledwie widocznym rumieńcem podała mu własną i pozwoliła pociągnąć się ku górze. Na wargach Gambita błądził już dobrze znany Eris uśmieszek, gdy czerwone oczy szczegółowo prześledziły jej twarz. Tym razem nie czekając na pozwolenie, zahaczył kobiecą dłoń o swój łokieć i przytrzymał palcami tylko trochę dłużej, niż to było konieczne.

Kiedy ich sylwetki zniknęły za drzwiami gabinetu, cała reszta już zdążyła zebrać się wokół biurka Profesora.

\- Charles – zaczął Alex, odwracając wzrok od zamkniętych drzwi. – Jesteś pewien, że zostawianie jej w rękach Remy’ego to dobry pomysł?

Raven skrzywiła się nieznacznie na dobór słów, Logan tylko odrobinę zmarszczył brwi. Choć było to głównie humorystyczne, Profesor i tak spojrzał na nich groźnie.

\- Jak tak to ująłeś… - przyznała mutantka.

\- Przestańcie – uciął z tylko lekką naganą Charles. – Jest nim zafascynowana, ale to mądra dziewczyna, a Remy ma swój rozsądek. I prawdopodobnie ze swoją mocą Eris potrafiłaby go przejrzeć lepiej niż każdy z was. – Przerwał na chwilę, nagle zafrasowany pewną myślą. – Właściwie to bardzo możliwe że jej hipnoza jest po prostu mocniejszą wersją perswazji Gambita.

\- Nie przekonamy się, póki nie sprawdzimy na własne oczy – mruknął Logan. – Pewnie nie grzebałeś w jej głowie na tyle, by się dowiedzieć, co, Charles?

Profesor potrząsnął głową. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że od pewnego czasu nigdy nie zagłębiał się zbyt daleko w czyjś umysł, zwłaszcza bez wyraźnego pozwolenia i najwyższej konieczności.

\- Ale ma potencjał – odezwała się Raven, mimo pewnego tonu jednak zerkając na telepatę.

\- Tak – skinął – nawet dość spory. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak daleko można rozwinąć jej umiejętność.

\- Ten trik w bazie był całkiem niezły – przyznał Alex.

\- Mówicie, że zmusiła kogoś, by obezwładnił towarzysza i potem zemdlał? – upewnił się Profesor.

\- Tak opisał to Remy, my zobaczyliśmy już tylko leżące ciała.

\- Myślisz, że byłaby w stanie zamrażać ludzi tak jak ty? – wtrąciła Raven, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w Charlesa.

\- Możliwe, chociaż jej umiejętność nie polega na kontroli umysłu, to bardziej jak… - zawahał się, szukając odpowiednio określenia na to, co zobaczył. – Jakby dostrzegała i kontrolowała energię duszy. Trochę jak chi, chociaż też nie do końca, nie z tymi wszystkimi emocjami.

Zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie ponownie, jak wyraźną i promieniującą aurę miał w oczach Eris Remy. Ile pytań odnośnie tego błądziło po jej głowie, ile emocji plątało się pod powierzchnią opanowania, które starała się za wszelką cenę utrzymać spokój w nowym otoczeniu. Trochę go to martwiło, choć prawie nie znał tej  młodej damy. Teraz jednak znalazła się pod skrzydłami Charlesa i miał zamiar dopilnować, by nie cierpiała.

\- Będę uczył ją osobiście, jeśli tylko zechce – zadecydował po chwili. – Widziałem w umyśle Eris echo wielu doświadczeń, ale nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, ile niewiadomych tak naprawdę skrywa. Tego jednak dowiemy się w odpowiednim czasie, jeśli zechce nam wyjawić, a niektóre chciałabym sprawdzić już niedługo. Kto wie, może nawet w przyszłości byłaby w stanie pomóc nam w szkole…

\- Myślisz, że byłaby w stanie pomóc innym mutantom, którzy mają moce powiązane z emocjami? – domyśliła się Raven. – Mogłaby ich uspokoić.

\- To może nie być takie proste, jak się wydaje, Raven. Choć nie ukrywam, że byłoby niezwykle pomocne – odpowiedział łagodnie Charles. – Przemyślę to i na pewno zaproponuję. Jeśli będzie gotowa, przyjmie propozycję – zadecydował już z pewnym zadowoleniem. – Dziękuję za wasze opinie. Miejcie na nią oko jeszcze przez jakiś czas, gdy będzie w pobliżu. Po takim doświadczeniu trudno szybko wrócić do siebie.

\- Jasne, Profesorze – burknął Logan, przewracając oczami, i opuścił gabinet. Brzmiał jak zazwyczaj, choć dobrze wiedzieli, że przyjął zadanie.

\- Przygotuję wszystko i znajdę ich – dodała Raven, by zaraz potem podążyć śladami Wolverine’a. Ostatni wyszedł Alex, pozostawiając Charlesa samego z myślami i obrazami, które dojrzał w głowie nowej rekrutki.


	6. Na skraju rozdroża

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Długo to trwało, bo miałam szalony czerwiec, jednak już udało mi się przepisać rozdział, więc nie przedłużam i wstawiam. Nie jestem z niego zbyt zadowolona, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystkie potknięcia znalazłam i poprawiłam - jeśli jakieś znajdziecie, dajcie znać koniecznie! Dzisiejszy rozdział dostarczy Wam parę informacji o życiu Eris i można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie zamyka wprowadzenie. Mam nadzieję, że taki przegadany też się spodoba. Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania i komentowania!

Klucze zachrzęściły w zamku, otwierając wejście do niewielkiego mieszkanka. Eris pchnęła drzwi i niemal od razu odetchnęła z ulgą. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, a czuła się, jakby od dawna nie widziała swojego małego raju w środku niezatrzymującego się, miejskiego życia. I właśnie miała go bezpowrotnie utracić.

\- Śmiało, rozgośćcie się – rzuciła do reszty zachęcająco.

 _Póki jeszcze wygląda to jak mój dom_ , dodała już tylko w myślach, odwracając się z powrotem do swego mieszkanka. Zaraz też zaczęła rozglądać się wyczekująco po korytarzu i usłyszała cichy gwizd Raven.

\- Dziewczyno, masz cudny gust. Te buty są piękne – stwierdziła, po czym skrzyżowała spojrzenia z Eris i ze znaczącym uśmiechem dodała: - Zabiłabym za takie, gdybym, wiesz, nie potrafiła sobie ich „wyczarować”. – I puściła jej perskie oko.

Eris zaśmiała się, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak Remy wznosi oczy ku sufitowi.

\- Więc pewnie spodoba ci się reszta mojej szafy, jestem dość wybredna – odpowiedziała i wskazała na drzwi w głębi korytarza. – Tam jest sypialnia. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zacząć mnie już pakować. Zadzwonię do domu i zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

\- Robi się – rzuciła śpiewnie i skierowała się we wskazanym kierunku. – Zaraz sprawdzę, czym masz równie dobry gust! – zawołała jeszcze, zanim zniknęła za drzwiami, wywołując tym kolejny uśmiech Eris. Była za to wdzięczna Raven, mogła chociaż na chwilę odetchnąć od zaciskającego się na piersi stresu.

Za to Remy przez cały czas tylko przyglądał im się z wyrazem rozbawionego niedowierzania na twarzy, na sam koniec lekko kręcąc głową i mrucząc pod nosem:

\- Des femmes…                                                                                                                                     

\- Na twoim miejscu bym nie komentowała – ostrzegła, już właściwie schowana wewnątrz salonu. – Ubierasz się zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze i w zbyt drogo wyglądające ubrania, by nie interesować się swoim wyglądem – dodała, dostrzegłszy jeszcze wcześniej lekkie uniesienie brwi Gambita.

\- Nie przeczę, cherie, lubię dobrze wyglądać – odpowiedział, również wchodząc do jasno oświetlonego, przytulnego pomieszczenia. – Zwłaszcza gdy dzięki temu zyskuję uwagę pięknych dam.

\- Doprawdy złote masz usta, Remy, ale to ci nie wystarczy – odparła ze śmiechem i wtedy z otwartego przejścia do kuchni wypadła puszysta, czarna i miaucząca wniebogłosy kulka futra. –Cassie! Moje ty śliczności! – Eris porwała kota w ramiona, tuląc i oglądając uważnie z każdej możliwej strony. – Musisz być strasznie głodny. – Donośnie miauczenie stanowiło jednoznaczną odpowiedź. – Chodź, zaraz ci coś przygotuję, telefon może zaczekać chwilkę, prawda? – zamruczała w wybitnie kocim stylu, a brwi Gambita uniosły się jeszcze wyżej, razem z kącikami warg. Z tymi słowami jednak zniknęła wewnątrz kuchni, by pozostawić go zmrożonego w miejscu.

Nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Eris właściwie odebrała mu mowę. Z poważnej, dojrzałej kobiety w jednej chwili przemieniła się w małą dziewczynkę zachwyconą widokiem dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela. I choć niekoniecznie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, od razu uznał to za niebywale uroczy widok. Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. Ta znajomość mogła być ciekawsza, niż przypuszczał.

Podczas gdy z kuchni dobiegały go głosy sypanej do miski karmy i przytłumionego mruczenia – nie tylko kociego – a zza pleców i wnętrza sypialni pełne uznania nucenie, sam rozejrzał się po niewielkim salonie. Szara sofa, dwa fotele, mnóstwo czerwonych i fioletowych poduszek, stolik na kawę i telewizja. Wszystko wyglądało czysto i schludnie, a pomijając mnóstwo książek położonych to tu, to tam i zapełniających biblioteczkę przy jednej ze ścian oraz sterty papierów i rękopisów na stoliku, pomieszczenie wydawało się troszkę puste. Przytulne, ale pustawe, jakby właścicielka wcale nie przebywała w nim zbyt wiele.

Ze swojego miejsca mógł dojrzeć tylko fragment urządzonego w barwach kawy z mlekiem pomieszczenia, jednak nie zdołał podejść, by lepiej się przyjrzeć, kiedy Eris w końcu wychynęła zza progu kuchni z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

\- Wybacz, martwiłam się o niego. Trzy dni to jednak dużo, ale chyba jakoś sobie poradził…

\- Oui, wyglądał nie najgorzej. Piękny kot. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, dodając niemal bez zastanowienia: - Remy też zawsze chciał mieć jednego, los jednak nie pozwolił.

Krótki błysk zaskoczenia w czarnych oczach szybko zniknął, zastąpiony unoszącymi się kącikami. I Remy musiał walczyć ze sobą, by nie spuścić wzroku.

\- Wspaniałe stworzenia, prawda? – mruknęła z niemal sentymentem.

\- Oui, prawda… - Skinął, a kiedy w końcu dojrzała, jak bardzo miękko na nią spoglądał, nagle przypomniała sobie, co miała zrobić. Potarła nerwowo nadgarstek, odwracając wzrok.

\- Pójdę zadzwonić, ktoś już powinien być w domu… - Posłała mu ostatnie, niemal nieśmiałe zerknięcie przez ramię i zniknęła w korytarzu.

Numer rodzinnego domu wykręciła z pamięci, czując narastający ucisk w piersi. Sytuacja ostatnich dni ciągle brzęczała w jej głowie stłumionym echem, jakby nie wszystko jeszcze przebiło się do świadomości, a jednak uwierało nieprzyjemnie niczym głęboko wbita drzazga. Głuchy sygnał powtórzył się kilkakrotnie i  kiedy już zaczynała tracić nadzieję, w słuchawce rozległ się kobiecy głos. Niemal podskoczyła z ulgi na dźwięk znajomego, ciepłego „halo?”.

\- Cześć, mamo, tęskniłaś? – zaczęła wesoło, nieświadomie bawiąc się rękawkiem pożyczonej sukienki.

\- Gdybyś nas częściej odwiedzała, nie musiałabym tęsknić – odpowiedziała z nie całkiem poważną naganą. –  Johnny dzwonił, żeby zapytać, czy do nas nie przyjechałaś. Coś się stało? – To musiał być szósty zmysł, że zawsze wyczuwała jej niepokój. Inaczej tego określić nie potrafiła.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – westchnęła. – Patrick jest w domu?

\- Nie – serce Eris na chwilę stanęło – pojechał z przyjaciółmi na jakiś festiwal, wróci dopiero za kilka dni. Czemu pytasz tak nagle? – Teraz pani Collet zaniepokoiła się jeszcze bardziej, jednak jej córka odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Wiem, że wciąż są wakacje, ale… znalazłam świetne miejsce, szkołę dla takich jak my. Mamo, wszyscy tu są tacy. Mogliby mu pomóc. Tutejszy Profesor na pewno chętnie wszystko by ci wyjaśnił i byłby w stanie dotrzeć do Patricka. – Zawahała się, marszcząc brwi. – Właściwie to jak on sobie radzi?

\- Nie najgorzej, ale nie pilnuje medytacji. Opuścił się, odkąd się wyprowadziłaś. I, Eris, nie jestem pewna, czy będzie chciał wyjeżdżać w całkiem obce miejsce…

\- Nie byłby sam – wtrąciła szybko, gryząc wnętrze policzka – poza tym na pewno szybko by się przekonał. Mamo, proszę, porozmawiaj z nim.

 - Eris – głos pani Collet nagle jakby znacznie stwardniał. – Co się stało?

Na linii zaległa krótka cisza. Nie miała pojęcia, co mogła i powinna powiedzieć w podobnej sytuacji. W końcu jednak wypuściła głęboki wydech i postawiła na prawdę. Rodzicielka pewnie nawet przez telefon byłaby wstanie ją przejrzeć.

\- Patrick nie jest bezpieczny – wyrzuciła na wydechu. – Polują na nas, mutantów, i wiedzą, kim jestem. Mogą was znaleźć i… - Poczuła, jak jej głos się łamie, a z głowy musi wyrzucać obrazy możliwych konsekwencji. Pani Collet za to od razu podniosła swój:

\- Jesteś cała?! Bezpieczna?

\- Tak, tak – zapewniła szybko, wymuszając na sobie choć pozorny spokój – przenoszę się w bezpieczne miejsce, tam, gdzie ci mówiłam. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, jestem w dobrych rękach.

Zerknęła na wejście do salonu, chociaż z tego miejsca mogła dojrzeć tylko fragment sofy. Gdy jednak cisza przedłużyła się, z pomieszczenia dało się słyszeć delikatny szept po francusku, na którego dźwięk uniosła delikatnie brwi.

\- Dobrze, wierzę ci – odparła po chwili pani Collet, przerywając zadziwienie córki. – Zadzwonię do tego Profesora i porozmawiam z Patrickiem, ale znasz go... I pewnie będzie chciał też skontaktować się z tobą, zanim podejmie decyzję.

\- Pewnie, niech dzwoni. Dziękuję, mamo – odpowiedziała ciepło, co jej rodzicielka pewnie zbyłaby machnięciem ręki.

Podawszy resztę niezbędnych informacji i wymianie ostatnich zapewnień, rozłączyła się już z trochę lżejszym sercem. Nieświadomie wygładziła materiał sukienki, głęboko pogrążona w myślach. Świat walił jej się na głowę i z całych sił próbowała ignorować narastające pod powierzchnią emocje. Niczym gotujące się mleko groziły w każdej chwili wykipieniem na gładką powierzchnię opanowania, a na to nie była gotowa.

Przeczesała włosy palcami i wróciła do salonu. Widok siedzącego na podłodze Remy’ego z jej kocią pociechą na kolanach, głaszczącego Cassie’go i w pełni zadowolonego z zaistniałej sytuacji wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Eris.

\- Nie wierzę, że już wkupiłeś się w jego łaski – powiedziała.

\- Potrafię być przekonujący, cherie – odparł miękkim, ochrypłym głosem mogącym spokojnie konkurować z mruczeniem jej pupila. Podrapał kota za uszami po raz ostatni i delikatnie ściągnął go z kolan, wstając.

\- Rozmowa się powiodła? – zapytał, zerkając na empatkę ciepło.

\- Tak, całkiem nieźle. Chociaż będę musiała jeszcze przekonać Patricka… - westchnęła znacząco, zaskarbiając sobie kolejny uśmiech ze strony Gambita. Kąciki jego warg zakręcały się ku górze w tak przyjemny, czarujący sposób, że musiała powstrzymywać się od gapienia. A jednak to czerwone spojrzenie sprawiło, że ciepło rozlało się po jej policzkach.

\- Na pewno nie będziesz miała z tym problemu, cher.

 

~*~

 

Kusiło go, by nie posłuchać zakazu Eris i zostać z dziewczynami w sypialni. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ciekawość zżerała go od środka, co też mogła próbować przed nim ukryć. Miał jednak więcej przyzwoitości, niż reszta podejrzewała, i rozumiał pojęcie prywatności. Dlatego też przez pierwsze kilka minut kręcił się po salonie i zaglądał przez okna na ruchliwą ulicę, tasując karty prawie bez udziału świadomości, gdyż, niestety, czarna kulka sierści postanowiła zostać z paniami i nawet to rozproszenie zostało mu odebrane.

Z westchnieniem położył się na kanapie i nim się obejrzał, zaczął przysypiać. Wtedy jednak w mieszkaniu rozległo się pukanie. Krótkie i nerwowe, jakby gość wahał się, czy dobrze robi. Remy poderwał się w sekundę – senność zniknęła natychmiastowo. Z dłonią na talii spoczywającej w kieszeni wszedł w korytarz; Eris wyszła z sypialni już chwilę później. Wymienili krótkie spojrzenia i ruszyli równocześnie, w mig chwytając nić porozumienia. Eris podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła klamkę, zaglądając w wizjer, Remy przysunął się do ściany obok. Cienkie brwi powędrowały do góry, gdy empatka dostrzegła gościa. Czerwone oczy spojrzały pytająco.

\- Znam go – wyszeptała, nachylając się do Gambita – to Johnny, znajomy z uczelni.

Skinął, jednak napięcie nie opuściło jego ramion.

\- Może nie być sam – odparł i wypuścił cichy oddech, rozluźniając nieco palce. – Zrobimy tak, cher. Otworzysz i sprawdzisz swoim talentem, czy jest ich więcej. Potrafisz, oui? – Zerknął trochę niepewnie, ale potwierdziła.

\- A ty? – zapytała, lecz niewielki, chytry uśmiech już uniósł kąciki pełnych warg.

\- Eris? Jesteś tam? – rozległ się stłumiony głos zza drzwi, obawa i niepewność dźwięczały w nim nader wyraźnie.

-  Cokolwiek zrobię, skup się na swojej części, cherie. Nie możemy ryzykować.

Zawahała się, ale tylko na sekundę, w końcu to nie ona miała lata doświadczenia w podobnych sytuacjach. Odetchnęła i szybkim ruchem otworzyła drzwi. Johnny zdołał tylko zrobić jeden krok za próg, nim całkiem stracił dech, gdy Gambit jednym ruchem przygwoździł go do drzwi. Ciche sapnięcie dobyło się z gardła mężczyzny, teraz przygniecionego jego ramieniem. W dłoni trzymał kartę, dokładnie na tętnicy gościa, by czuł ostrą krawędź, pulsującą ciepłą, niebezpieczną energią; w takiej pozycji Johnny mógł zobaczyć tylko ciemne kosmyki i lekko zaskoczoną Eris. Remy wyjrzał za drzwi, równocześnie zasłaniając ją swoim ciałem i cały czas trzymając w miejscu nieznajomego jedną ręką, a w drugiej przekładając karty między palcami.

\- Ani rusz – powiedział przytłumionym głosem do młodszego mężczyzny, skanując otoczenie wzrokiem. Zadbał, by brzmieć stanowczo, ale też nadać głosowi nutę łagodności. Johnny znieruchomiał wedle przewidywań, jego zielone oczy szybko spoglądały to na niego, to na przyjaciółkę, ale nie protestował. _Mądry facet._

Remy jednak nie odważył się spojrzeć na Eris, zamiast tego miękko zapytał:

\- Cher? – Mogłoby to zabrzmieć niemal pieszczotliwie, gdyby nie charakter sytuacji. A może nawet pomimo całej scenerii…

\- Nie czuję nikogo więcej – odpowiedziała, otwierając lśniące fioletem oczy. Remy zdołał to dojrzeć tylko na sekundę, nim czerń znów zdominowała tęczówkę.

\- Eris, co je…

\- Byłeś śledzony? – przerwał Johnny’emu, mimowolnie mocniej dociskając go do drzwi. Ten podniósł na niego wzrok i nie mógł nie sapnąć na widok demonicznych oczu. Kpiący uśmieszek drgnął na ustach Gambita. Johnny szybko pokręcił głową.

\- Remy – wtrąciła Eris cicho – każdy może nas tu zobaczyć...

Skinął, hamując rozbawienie. Cofnął ramię i rozładował kartę, by potem pociągnąć młodego mężczyznę do środka, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi. Nim się obejrzał, Eris jednak już zamknęła przybysza w ramionach. I to mu się nie spodobało. Ledwie powstrzymał lekki grymas, gdy ujrzał, jak do niego przylgnęła.

Johnny odpowiedział najpierw z wahaniem, jakby wyczuwając śledzący wzrok Gambita, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk ciepło, ale krótko.

\- Boże, tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały – wymamrotała, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. – Nie powinieneś tu przychodzić! To niebezpieczne – dodała od razu, nieco podnosząc ton.

Johnny zmarszczył brwi, irytacja pomieszana z obawą i ulgą przepłynęła przez jego twarz. Remy nadal obserwował go uważnie.

\- Eris, nie było po tobie śladu przez trzy dni! Zniknęłaś bez ostrzeżenia i ponoć nawet tu nie dotarłaś! Wiesz, jak się martwiliśmy? – Remy odnotował w myślach, że użył liczby mnogiej. – Co się z tobą stało? Gdzie byłaś? I co, do cholery, znaczy, że to niebezpiecznie tu przychodzić? – Eris przygryzła wargę w ten swój sposób, który był tak bardzo rozpraszający, choć pokazywał prawdziwe zmartwienie. Zerknęła w stronę Gambita pytająco, ale nim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować, Johnny wskazał na niego i bez ogród rzucił: - I właściwie kto to jest? Z nim byłaś?

Oboje unieśli brwi w idealnej synchronizacji, jednak u Remy’ego towarzyszył temu niewielki uśmieszek. _Och, gdyby tylko…_

\- Remy jest jak my – powiedziała łagodnie – i uratował mnie. – Znów zerknęła na Gambita, więc lekko skłonił głowę.

\- Do usług, cherie.

\- Co, chwila, jak uratował? Eris, co się dzieje?

\- Polują na nas, mon ami – odparł, nim miała okazję, a jego głos wydawał się niespotykanie napięty pod zwyczajową nonszalancją. Brwi Johnny’ego podjechały ku górze, na twarzy odmalował się szok. – Polują i eksperymentują. Eris padła ich ofiarą, dlatego musi zniknąć.

Potwierdziła delikatnym skinieniem i na chwilę zapadła cisza. Oboje widzieli, jak w zielonych oczach tlą się pytania i trwa bitwa, które powinien zadać, póki jeszcze ma czas. Powoli jednak zrozumienie i rezygnacja zastępowały szalejąca burzę i było już wiadomo, że zaakceptował ich tłumaczenia.

\- Więc się wyprowadzasz? – zapytał, tym razem głosem znacznie cichszym, bezbarwnym.

\- Tak, tak będzie bezpieczniej. Jest takie miejsce…

\- Zostanę. – Potrząsnął głową. – Jeśli dotąd nie odkryli, kim jestem, to nie powinni mnie znaleźć.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak. - Wyprostował się nieznacznie, jednak ciche westchnienie również uniosło jego pierś. - Jeśli nie muszę, nie chce zostawiać tego wszystkiego za sobą.

Eris skinęła ze zrozumieniem – gdyby mogła, pewnie postąpiłaby podobnie. Wtedy właśnie Raven wychynęła zza pleców Remy’ego i zdali sobie sprawę, że pewnie bacznie obserwowała zdarzenie. Nie zmieniła jednak swojej formy na całkiem ludzką, czym nieco zaskoczyła wszystkich prócz pokerzysty. Na twarzy Johnny’ego niemal od razu odmalowało się zaintrygowanie.

\- Jeśli zmieniłbyś zdanie, zadzwoń albo przyjedź - zapewniła z wyciągniętą w jego stronę wizytówką - zawsze będziesz mile widziany…? - Uniosła brwi pytająco.

\- Johnny, Johnny Rewick – odparł szybko, odbierając od niej tekturkę i wyciągając dłoń do odpowiedniego przywitania. Uścisnęła go z uśmiechem, lecz nim zdążyła się przedstawić, sam nie wytrzymał: - Ty jesteś tą mutantką, która ocaliła prezydenta, prawda? Widziałem Cię wtedy w telewizji. Wow, naprawdę, niesamowita umiejętność! – Zachwyt wyraźnie słyszalny i widoczny na twarzy mężczyzny wystarczył, by wywołać uśmiech u obu pań, choć u wspomnianej wydawał się nieco bardziej gorzko rozbawiony. Eris wyczuła, że pod tym kryło się coś jeszcze, w jej aurze ujrzała chłodniejsze, nieprzyjemnie wibrujące emocje, i mogła tylko domyślać się ich źródła.

\- Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Jestem Raven, tak swoją drogą – odpowiedziała, a kącik niebieskich warg drgnął niebezpiecznie nim podjęła znacząco, wskazując też dyskretnie na wizytówkę: - W razie czego wiesz, gdzie nas szukać.

\- Cóż, może faktycznie rozważę dołączenie do was…

\- A twoją umiejętnością jest…? – Remy wtrącił z uprzejmą ciekawością, Johnny jednak wydawał się tym dziwnie zdenerwowany. Nie umknęło pokerzyście, jak szybko zerknął na przyjaciółkę i z powrotem na niego, a w zielonych oczach błyska nowa emocja.

\- Widzę aury, trochę jak Eris, ale inaczej. Tak… bardziej klasycznie – wyjaśnił oględnie, również gestykulując przy tym nieco.

\- Relacje między ludźmi też w nich dostrzega, ja tego nie potrafię. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, jakby chciała zachęcić, by powiedział coś więcej. Johnny odwzajemnił gest, jednak jego czujny wzrok szybko wrócił do Remy’ego.

\- A ty? Czułem, że karta, którą przyłożyłeś mi do gardła, była ciepła – to twoja sprawka?

Powstrzymał się od rzucenia kpiącej odpowiedzi, znów tasując talię bez namysłu, i odparł:

\- Oui, manipuluję energią. Naładowałem nią kartę, jak tę – między palcami uniósł pojedynczą, lśniącą fioletowawą poświatą dwójkę karo – gdybym jej nie rozładował, w końcu by wybuchła. Może nie tak imponujące, jak zmiana kształtu, ale równie przydatne.

 Blask zanikł, a karta wróciła na swoje miejsce, za to w oczach Johnny’ego ponownie rozgrywała się bitwa. Nim jednak zdołali coś dodać, westchnął cicho i kąciki jego warg uniosły się nieznacznie. W mig załapali, co właśnie przebiegło przez umysł mężczyzny.

\- Cóż, wychodzi na to, że jednak faktycznie z wami będzie bezpieczniejsza… - Podrapał się po szyi jakoś niezgrabnie, a Eris mogła tylko patrzeć z rozczuleniem.

\- Będzie, mon ami – potwierdził znacznie poważniej Remy, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z zielonych tęczówek. – Nie pozwolimy, by cokolwiek złego spotkało cherie. Daję słowo - zapewnił, skłaniając lekko głowę, i Eris dostrzegła, jak w jego aurze czerwień rozpala się z nową siłą. Przejęła prym wśród innych barw, płonąc z pasją i siłą, jakiej nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. A to sprawiło, że napięcie trzymające żelazny ucisk na jej sercu chociaż na chwilę zniknęło bez śladu, zastąpione ciepłą, przyjemną iskrą nadziei, że Remy naprawdę mówił, co dyktowało mu serce. Nadziei, że naprawdę będzie mogła poczuć się bezpieczna.


	7. Tajemnice talii kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę minęło, ale w końcu jest - nowy rozdział! Ciut krótszy, ale myślę, że równie treściwy ^^ Nadarza się okazja, by Remy i Eris mogli porozmawiać w odosobnieniu - w ciszy i spokoju nocy. Co z tego wyniknie? To się jeszcze okaże.  
> Mam szczerą nadzieję, że wychwyciłam wszystkie błędziki i już żaden się nie znajdzie - jeśli jednak, z góry przepraszam i za wytknięcie będę wdzięczna. Zapraszam serdecznie do czytania! ^^

Szelest pościeli rozszedł się po cichym pokoju, wtórując delikatnemu szumowi drzew zza otwartych okiennic. Zaraz potem urwane, bolesne westchnienie dobiegło spod kołdry i rozbłysło światło lampki nocnej. Eris podniosła się ciężko z materaca, próbując z całych sił zapanować nad drżeniem. Objęła się ramionami w marnej próbie uspokojenia, jakby chciała jeszcze bardziej skulić się w sobie. Przez długą chwilę słychać było tylko jej ciężkie, głębokie oddechy, bardzo powoli wracające do normy – jakby sama przyroda ucichła w obliczu podobnego bólu. Pokonując własne strachy, sięgnęła sobie tylko znanym sposobem w głąb aury, w barwy i wibracje non stop wirujące wokół, by znaleźć jedną, cieniutką i emanującą ciepłem nitkę. Gdy poszukiwanie przedłużało się, czuła, że jej oddech znów przyspiesza, a w sercu wzbiera panika. Co jeśli faktycznie coś mu się stało? Jeśli ostrzeżenie nie wystarczyło? Jeśli… Jest! Znalazła! Delikatną, czerwonawą niteczkę, która drżała jak pajęczyna na wietrze i dawała spokój, jakiego łaknęła od wielu dni. Patrick był bezpieczny.

Z cichym oddechem odrzuciła okrycie i wygramoliła się z łóżka. Musiała odetchnąć innym powietrzem; w podobnej sytuacji nawet przestronny pokój zdawał jej się więzieniem, które niebezpiecznie zaciskało się wokół niczym objęcia dusiciela. Narzuciwszy na ramiona przydużą bluzę, ruszyła korytarzami posiadłości dokądkolwiek tylko mogły ją ponieść nogi w tym niemal całkiem nieznajomym miejscu. Na szczęście cisza i spokój panujący w Instytucie zdołały nieco uspokoić nerwy Eris, nim dotarła do końca swojej małej wycieczki. Jednak wchodząc do kuchni, absolutnie nie spodziewała się kogoś tam zastać.

Remy spojrzenie miał utkwione w rozłożonych na blacie kartach, a między ciemnymi brwiami na jego czole widniała głęboka zmarszczka. Wyglądał na zirytowanego; czymkolwiek. Jednym płynnym ruchem zebrał karty w talię i westchnął cicho. Wtedy odważyła się przekroczyć próg i rubinowe oczy niemal od razu odnalazły drogę do jej sylwetki.

W pierwszej chwili ciemne brwi Remy’ego uniosły się lekko, ale zaraz potem niewielki uśmiech wstąpił na jego wargi.

– Nie powinnaś odpoczywać, cherie? – wymruczał, odchylając się wygodnie na krześle. – To na pewno nie był dla ciebie łatwy dzień.

– Tak, cóż… Ostatnie dni w ogóle nie były zbyt przyjemne – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem i oparła się o szafki, sięgając po szklankę. I tak już zbyt mocno chrypiała. – Nie mogłam spać – dodała ze wzruszeniem ramion, biorąc mały łyk zimnego soku. Chłód od razu przyjemnie złagodził suchość w gardle.

– To niezbyt dobrze, cher…

– Czasem dopada mnie bezsenność, nic wielkiego – zbyła, jednak uważne spojrzenie Remy’ego nie straciło na intensywności. Odłożyła pustą szklankę i oparła się o blat wysepki naprzeciw niego.  – A Ty, Remy? Czemu tam długo na nogach?

– Przywykłem do nocnego trybu życia – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Przy mojej… dawnej profesji to nieuniknione. – Uniosła brwi, tak słodko nieświadoma. Kąciki warg Gambita drgnęły ku górze w drapieżniejszym wyrazie. – Przez jakiś czas w Nowym Orleanie dowodziłem Gildią Złodziei, cherie. Noc to mój najlepszy sprzymierzeniec.

– Och…

Była w szoku, na pewno, a jednak gdzieś w głębi umysłu wiedziała, że mogła się tego spodziewać. Sposób, w jaki Remy się poruszał, pełen gracji widocznej zwykle tylko u kobiet i tancerzy, jak bez problemu dostał się po nią do bazy i jak uważne miał spojrzenie.  Dostrzegał znacznie więcej, niż przyznawał i mogła podejrzewać. Wydawał się też wyraźnie zadowolony jej zszokowaną reakcją.

– To dość imponujące – dodała w końcu i Remy parsknął cicho. Przeczesała nerwowo ciemne kosmyki i jej wzrok padł na karty wciąż spoczywające w jego dłoniach. Przygryzła wnętrze kącika. – Słyszałam, że ponoć potrafisz zobaczyć w nich przyszłość. – Wskazała na talię. Przez ułamek sekundy to Gambit wydawał się zaskoczony. – To prawda?

– Oui, prawda. – Utkwił spojrzenie w Eris. – Dzięki temu wiedziałem, że potrzebujesz pomocy, ma belle. – Jego głos zniżył się prawie do szeptu; miękki, głęboki i delikatnie zachrypnięty przesłał po jej ciele gorący dreszcz. Wtedy gdzieś w piersi poczuła nowe, zaciskające się nagląco uczucie, jakby nieznana energia próbowała przekazać tym coś niezwykle istotnego. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, znów w roztargnieniu rozczesując włosy.

– Teraz też patrzyłeś? W przyszłość?

Skinął na potwierdzenie, ale irytacja ponownie przebiegła po jego przystojnej twarzy.

– Oui – westchnął – niestety dziś karty nie były łaskawe. – Spojrzał na swoją talię w zamyśleniu, po czym wrócił wzrokiem na Eris, spoglądając delikatnie spod rzęs. – Nie chciałabyś poznać swojej przyszłości, cher?

Na chwilę objęła dłonią lewy nadgarstek i przesunęła palcami po wrażliwej, lekko nierównej skórze. W końcu zebrała odwagę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Czemu nie? Może warto…

Remy odwzajemnił jej uśmiech i wskazał na miejsce obok siebie. Gdy usiadła, obracając się w jego stronę, ich kolana prawie zetknęły się w ciasnej przestrzeni. I nagle była znacznie bardzie świadoma swoich odsłoniętych nóg i jego rozchylonej koszuli, pod którą dostrzec mogła twardy tors i wyraźną linię obojczyka. Znikąd naszła Eris ochota, by przesunąć po niej wargami, przygryźć delikatną skórę. W aurze Remy’ego rozbłysła mocniej żywa czerwień, a jego własne spojrzenie prześledziło kobiecą sylwetką. Musiał dojrzeć jej spojrzenie i lekki rumieniec, jednak nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób; tylko kąciki jego ust drgnęły ku górze.

– Połóż dłoń na talii – poinstruował tym swoim miękkim głosem, tak że niemal bezwiednie podążyła za wskazówkami.

Remy drugą dłoń położył na wierzchu jej własnej i Eris drgnęła lekko, prawie zapomniawszy, jak ciepła i przyjemna w dotyku była. Potem jego palce rozświetlił fioletowy blask i poczuła delikatne mrowienie. Nim jednak mogła się nad tym zastanowić, energia wystrzeliła do jej wnętrza, przez dłoń i na karty. Sapnęła cicho, czując gorącą sensację rozprzestrzeniającą się po ciele; przepłynęła po skórze dreszczem zupełnie innego rodzaju, niż kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Eris musiała powstrzymać jęk, gdy finalnie zacisnęła się w podbrzuszu słodkich napięciem. Przymykając powieki, nie dostrzegła, jak rubinowe oczy wwiercając się w nią – uważne i zszokowane – tylko ledwie zdała sobie sprawę, że drgnął nieznacznie. Sam Remy zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się wydarzyło, ale w głębi siebie czuł, że właśnie doświadczyli tego samego. W końcu odetchnął, zabierając dłoń.

– Teraz będziesz musiała wybrać jedną kartę – powiedział dziwnie bez tchu, a jednak jego głos wydawał się znacznie bardziej gardłowy i schrypnięty.

Przetasował talię i rozłożył w dłoniach, wskazując Eris, by dokonała wyboru. Niepewnie zerknęła na lśniące rubiny, jednak dojrzawszy płonący w nich ogień, spuściła wzrok z ledwie widocznym drżeniem. Po krótkim wahaniu wyciągnęła  delikatnie kartę.

– Nie patrz ani nie pokazuj mi jej – poinstruował i schował resztę do kieszeni, po czym przysunął się do Eris. Byli już tak blisko, że czuła wibrację aury Remy’ego z całą mocą, a jej nagie uda zostały całkiem uwięzione pomiędzy odzianymi w czarne spodnie kolanami. Rubinowe oczy znów z powodzeniem złapały wzrok dwubarwnych. – Wyciągnij kartę w moją stronę, malunkiem do dołu, i nie puszczaj.

Przełknęła nagłą suchość w ustach i zrobiła, co kazał. Gambit ujął drugą krawędź z zadziwiającą delikatnością. Fioletowa energia znów objęła jego palce, potem kartę i załaskotała jej dłoń. Przyjemne, mrowiące ciepło rozeszło się po ciele empatki, a jego aura rozbłysła jak nigdy wcześniej, całkowicie pochłaniając Eris swoją wibracją, gorącem i energią. Myślała, że zaraz utonie w tej sensacji i już nie będzie chciała się wynurzać. I nawet nie miała sił, by bać się tej wizji.

Remy zmarszczył brwi, spuszczając wzrok na kartę. Przez chwilę zdawał się nasłuchiwać – lub może wyczuwać – po czym nachylił się w jej stronę.

– Nie widzę wiele – powiedział w końcu, jakby ostrożnie. – Wydaje mi się, że… Dostaniesz szansę, dużą szansę, by spełnić swoje marzenia, ale staniesz też przed wyborem, który je ziści lub zaprzepaści. Twoja przyszłość jest bardzo niejasna, ma belle – mówił łagodnie, jednak w jego głosie dźwięczało dziwne napięcie. Podniósł wzrok, krzyżując ze spojrzeniem Eris, a w czerwonych tęczówkach zapłonął nowy ogień. Widziała w nim tyle emocji… Troskę, niepewność, iskry pragnienia i pożądania, ale też… tęsknotę? Nie, musiała się mylić. Może w jego aurze zaczynała tracić własne zmysły? Remy wziął głęboki oddech i dodał: – Wszystko będzie zależało od ciebie, Eris. Nie jestem w stanie więcej powiedzieć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego i niemal z nadzieją szukała potwierdzenia. Potwierdzenia, że nie traciła zmysłów i naprawdę widziała to, co czuł, i czego równocześnie tak się bała. W końcu odepchnęła to beznadziejne uczucie i skinęła, układając sobie w głowie jego słowa.

– To i tak sporo – odpowiedziała zadziwiająco miękko, unosząc lekko kąciki warg. – Chociaż teraz będę się stresować, żeby nie przegapić tej szansy.

Oboje zaśmiali się cicho. Remy cofnął dłoń i swoją energię, a Eris od razu poczuła, jak ogarnia ją chłód. Dopiero po przebyciu paru centymetrów zorientowała się, że nieświadomie pochyliła się w stronę pokerzysty i natychmiast zdrętwiała. Za to wargi Gambita drgnęły znacząco, a w aurze zalśniło zadowolenie.

– Możesz odwrócić kartę, cherie – wymruczał cicho. Z wahaniem spojrzała na malunek i zamrugała zaskoczona. – Królowa Serc – głos Remy’ego wydawał się niemal zachwycony – tak jak myślałem. Pasuje do ciebie…

Uniosła brew niby sceptycznie, jednak jej policzki i tak zaogniły się rumieńcem. Odłożyła kartę i odchyliła się na stołku, by zyskać chociaż trochę dystansu od dezorientującej aury.

– Więc jaka karta pasuje do ciebie? – zagadnęła, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem. Powoli, spoglądając delikatnie spod powiek, zmierzyła wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę wzrokiem, by na koniec zatrzymać się na lśniących czerwono tęczówkach. – Król Serc? Może nawet As? – Zdołała nawet skopiować jego mruczący ton głosu i mogła być z siebie dumna, dostrzegając, jak w barwnej poświacie rośnie pragnienie. Remy zaśmiał się cicho.

– Non, nie sądzę. Chociaż czuję się zaszczycony, że tak sądzisz, cher. – W demonicznych oczach rozbłysły nowe iskierki, a uśmiech nabrał niemal znaczącego wyrazu. – Jestem jednak prostym złodziejem, który raczej wolałby skraść serce z rąk Królowej… – Zerknął na kartę, a kiedy ich spojrzenie znów się skrzyżowały, niemal poczuła, jakby ponownie stopiła się z jego aurą.

– Szkoda – mruknęła trochę bez tchu. – Wydaje mi się, że Królowa chętnie spotkałaby kogoś równego sobie – dodała zaczepnie, a iskry zatańczyły również w czarnych oczach.

– Możliwe – odparł powoli, bez pośpiechu nadrabiając centymetry dzielącego ich dystansu – możliwe też, że wolałaby w końcu spotkać kogoś, kto zabierze ją ze sobą i wyrwie w końcu z okowów, w których się dusi – dokończył cicho, głosem niczym jedwab przeznaczony tylko dla niej. Wtedy też musnął palcami ciepły policzek, odgarniając samotny kosmyk za ucho, i Eris zadrżała od tej ledwie wyczuwalnej pieszczoty.

Był tak blisko. Zaledwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Topiła się w jego gorącej aurze, w tęsknocie i pragnieniu, w niezrozumiałej wibracji, spod której czaru nie potrafiła się wyrwać. Patrzył na empatkę, jakby chciał ją pożreć, złapać i nie puścić, jakby czekał na podobną chwilę latami. A wraz z rosnącą w sercu Eris ekscytacją i równie mocnym pragnieniem, poczuła, że ogarnia ją panika. Wciągnęła powietrze ze świstem i podświadomie zaczęła szukać drogi ucieczki, ale nie potrafiła się ruszyć. Jak jeleń złapany w światła reflektorów.

Remy cofnął dłoń, opadając na oparcie. Emocje wirowały w jego aurze ostre i desperackie, jednak nie była w stanie skupić się na nich dostatecznie. Przymknęła oczy, od razu przeklinając w myślach swoją głupotę. Jakby nie potrafiła chociaż raz zawczasu pomyśleć o konsekwencjach.

Po  krótkiej chwili w końcu uniosła powieki, zerkając ostrożnie na Remy’ego. Był poruszony, ale uspokoił się znacznie szybciej od niej, przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

– Może zagramy, cherie? – zaproponował nagle, zyskując tym sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie. Nieco niebezpieczny błysk przebiegł po jego twarzy i uśmiechnął się. – Oboje raczej szybko nie wrócimy do snu, oui? Możemy jakoś wykorzystać ten czas.

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, lecz szybko dostrzegła, że mówił szczerze i zaśmiała się cicho.

– Niestety muszę cię zawieść, Remy, nie umiem grać w pokera. Ani w cokolwiek związanego z kartami – przyznała nieco wstydliwie. Gambit wyglądał na zszokowanego, jednak szybko się pozbierał.

– Zatem może czas się nauczyć?

– No nie wiem – zawahała się – ponoć jestem na to zbyt ekspresywna. A przynajmniej tak wszyscy mi mówią…

Remy prześledził twarz Eris powoli, z niespotykaną wręcz intymnością, i ciepło ponownie zaczęło silniej rezonować z jego aury.

– Cóż, cher, lepszego nauczyciela nie znajdziesz. Może warto spróbować? – Pochylił lekko głowę, zachęcający błysk zalśnił w rubinowych oczach, wwiercających się w jej oczy. Przygryzła wnętrze kącika w zamyśleniu. Może faktycznie miał rację?


	8. Nowe początki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział napsuł mi więcej krwi, niż jakikolwiek wcześniej - stąd też tyle to trwało. Na szczęście wydaje mi się, że dość obszerny i treściwy, a z następnymi już nie powinno być tak źle. Zapraszam! ^^

Zdążyło minąć kilka dni, nim Eris całkowicie uporała się z przeprowadzką, oddaniem mieszkania, mnóstwem papierkowej roboty związanej ze studiami i uspokojeniem martwiących się przyjaciół. Mimo to dzięki pomocy Raven przynajmniej z zadomowieniem się zdołała szybko sobie poradzić. Nadal nie za dobrze orientowała się w ogromnej posiadłości – chociaż tak niebieskoskóra piękność, jak i Remy często oprowadzali ją po całym terenie – znała już najważniejsze miejsca i dzięki temu bez większych problemów dotarła pod drzwi gabinetu Xaviera, gdy usłyszała jego telepatyczne wezwanie.

Zapukała, czując na skórze dziwne, łaskoczące, ale nie nieprzyjemny wibrowanie, jakby jakimś cudem kogoś wyczuwała. Z wnętrza dobiegło ciche „Proszę” i niepewnie uchyliła drzwi. Od razu uderzyła w nią lśniąca, ciepła aura wokół Remy’ego. Gdy ujrzał jej sylwetkę, czarujący uśmiech uniósł kąciki jego warg.

– Ach, cherie, miło znów cię widzieć – powitał Eris, swoim mruczącym tonem głosu przypominając Cassiego. Tylko znacznie większego i pociągającego w nieco inny, koci sposób.

– Witaj, Remy – odparła, prawie idealnie kopiując jego ton i uśmiech. Oczy Gambita rozbłysły nowymi ognikami. – Jaka szkoda zatem, że to nie do ciebie tu przyszłam… – dodała, jednak nim mógł odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się. – Profesorze, wzywałeś mnie?

– Tak, wzywałem – przyznał, w niebieskich oczach dostrzegła rozbawienie pełne zrozumienia – chciałem porozmawiać o twoich mocach. Remy, mógłbyś?

– Oczywiście, Profesorze – odparł miękko, ustępując miejsca Eris. Nim jednak zdołała go wyminąć, ujął jej dłoń i złożył na niej lekki, tylko odrobinę przeciągnięty pocałunek. – Nie martw się. Zobaczymy się później, cher – wymruczał jakby tylko dla uszu Eris i opuścił gabinet.

Bezwiednie odprowadziła smukłą sylwetkę wzrokiem, na knykciach wciąż czując ciepło zmysłowych warg. Gdy energia Remy’ego całkiem zniknęła z pola jej wyczuwania, nagle miała wrażenie, jakby w pomieszczeniu temperatura spadła o kilka stopni. I dziwiła się samej sobie, jak bardzo przywykła do obecności pokerzysty w ostatnich dniach. Bariery na niego nie działały, a jednak czuła się w jego towarzystwie prawie tak dobrze, jak gdy mogła dać upust emocjom w tańcu. Może poczuła zbyt wielki wpływ aury Remy’ego…

– Eris – głos Charlesa wyrwał dziewczynę z wnętrza głowy – proszę, usiądź.

Nerwowo wytarła dłonie w czarne, obcisłe jeansy i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw Profesora. Nim jednak zwróciła się do niego, wyciszyła wszystkie emocje i wibracje, by całkowicie się uspokoić. Od razu ją przejrzał.

– Tutaj nie musisz się chronić – powiedział łagodnie. – Wszyscy jesteśmy jak ty, jesteś bezpieczna.

– Wiem – zaczęła, ale zawahała się. – To… odruch. Bariery nie tylko chronią, one też utrzymują mnie w kontroli.

– Nad czym dokładnie?

– Nad emocjami.

W oczach Xaviera błyszczały iskry zrozumienia, mimo to cicho poprosił:

– Możesz mi to bardziej wyjaśnić, Eris? Swoimi emocjami czy innych? – Empatka zmarszczyła brwi i spuściła wzrok w skupieniu.

– Wszystkimi właściwie. Jeśli nie oddzielam się barierami, ich energie wpływają na mnie, czasami nawet je przejmuję, nieświadomie. Z jedną lub dwiema nie jest źle, ale im więcej osób, tym bardziej aury stają się przytłaczające… – Pokręciła głową nad wspomnieniami, o których raczej wolałaby nie pamiętać.

– Z barierami tylko je dostrzegasz. – Skinął ze zrozumieniem, przypomniawszy sobie pobyt w jej umyśle.

Eris zastanawiała się, czy Charles wspomni o Remym i tym, jak nie mogła go zablokować. Było w tym coś przerażającego, ale też niesamowicie pociągającego – a to stanowiło niebezpieczeństwo znacznie większe od kilku przechwyconych emocji. 

– To dzieje się cały czas? Gdy nie chronisz się barierami, oczywiście – dopytał Charles, świdrując empatkę wzrokiem. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, jakby nawet bez czytania w myślach wiedział, co kryje się teraz w jej umyśle.

– Tak – skinęła – chociaż czasami znacznie… mocniej.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Gdy próbuję kogoś zahipnotyzować, albo tylko wpłynąć na czyjeś emocje, muszę chwycić jego aurę, tak jakby scalić się z nią. – Wzięła głębszy oddech, przypominając sobie sytuację z bazy. Gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby bez problemu przywołać uczucia i kryjące się za nimi myśli. – Wtedy następuje największy przepływ. Nie jestem w stanie tego skontrolować…

Zamilkła, a Xavier z zamyśleniem potarł podbródek. Już myślała, że będzie chciał drążyć temat, może nawet zajrzeć w jej myśli, jednak otrzymała zupełnie inną odpowiedź.

– Masz duży potencjał, Eris – zaczął, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie, zachęcająco. – Chciałbym wziąć cię pod swoje skrzydła. Możemy nad tym popracować. Myślę, że jest szansa, byś zaczęła lepiej to kontrolować – mówił, a serce empatki z każdym słowem zdawało się przyspieszać. – Będziesz musiała tylko całkowicie mi zaufać, Eris. Inaczej się nie uda – zakończył poważnie, jednak jego niebieskie oczy nadal były pełne łagodnej, ciepłej zachęty.

Z wahaniem uchyliła nieco swoich barier i poczuła, jak od razu opływa ją czysta, wibrująca nadzieja, podszyta niemal ojcowską troską i cichym, ledwie wyczuwalnym drgnieniem, które przebijało się przez złotą poświatę. Przygryzła wnętrze policzka, studiując jeszcze chwilę aurę Profesora. Wiedziała, że przy nim nie musiała się bać. Całą sobą czuła, jak dobrą był osobą i jak bardzo chciał wszystkim pomóc. Ona sama miała przecież podobne marzenie.

– Chcę – powiedziała w końcu, przełamując blokadę – jeśli mogę jakoś to opanować, chcę spróbować.

Xavier uśmiechnął się do niej z radością i kolejny, złoty błysk poszybował w stronę Eris.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Eris. Możemy zacząć, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała – oznajmił, a to dziwne drganie nie dawało jej spokoju. Nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy zmarszczyła delikatnie brwi.

– Jest coś jeszcze, prawda? – zapytała delikatnie. Profesor najpierw zamrugał z lekkim zaskoczeniem, a potem zaśmiał się cicho.

 – No tak, zapomniałem, że teraz nie tylko ja potrafię przejrzeć innych – przyznał i pokiwał głową. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję, Eris. Wiem, że studiowałaś psychologię. Póki w szkole jest jeszcze niewielu uczniów, wszyscy zwracają się z problemami, czy to z mocą czy osobistymi, do mnie. To mnie naturalnie bardzo cieszy, oczywiście, jednak w przyszłości mogę nie zawsze mieć dla nich czas…

Wiedziała, do czego zmierza, nim jeszcze skończył mówić. Ponownie serce zaczęło dudnić o jej żebra zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, a dawne doświadczenia powoli napierały na mury, które wzniosła wokół swych myśli. Nie, nie była jeszcze gotowa. Nie teraz.

– Podejrzewam, że byłabyś w stanie pomagać im również dobrze co ja, jeśli nie lepiej – ciągnął. – Przydałby się tutaj ktoś, z kim mogliby porozmawiać… niezależnie.

– Profesorze, czyli chciałbyś – podjęła po dłuższej chwili – bym została kimś w rodzaju szkolnego psychologa?

Skinął, uśmiechając się ciepło. Nie dodał, że chętnie pociągnąłby Eris do pomocy studentom w opanowaniu emocji i lepszym ich okiełznaniu. Widział jej dyskomfort i niepewność. Nie łudził się, że nawet na tę propozycję zgodzi się od razu, a dalsze… mogły wyniknąć w trakcie. Widział w niej trochę z siebie kiedyś, dużo skrywanych nadziei i chęć pomocy innym, ale też ogromny strach – a z nim musiała uporać się sama. Póki co chciał przede wszystkim, by poczuła się wśród nich bezpiecznie, pozwoliła sobie na otworzenie się – na siebie, swoje moce i innych. Potrzebowała tego, by ruszyć dalej.

Eris nie potrafiła spojrzeć na Profesora. Nerwowo założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i przeczesała kosmyki lekko drżącą dłonią.

– Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, Profesorze…

– A jednak oboje wiemy, że chciałabyś pomagać innym – zaznaczył. Uniosła brwi na ułamek sekundy, nim zorientowała się, że przecież Xavier czytał w myślach. Skinął głową z lekkim uśmiechem. – Rozumiem twoje obawy, Eris, i nie będę naciskał. Jeśli zdecydujesz, że jesteś gotowa, posada będzie na ciebie czekać.

Wpatrzyła się w jego poczciwą twarz, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogła uznać za podejrzane. Nie doszukała się niczego. Cicho nabrała powietrza i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Niewielki pęd nadziei zaczął kiełkować w jej sercu, nim w ogóle zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

– Dziękuję, Profesorze, przemyślę to – obiecała.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł kąciki warg jakoś bardziej tajemniczo i niby to wrócił do przeglądania papierów. Jego aura jednak rozświetliła się rozbawieniem.

– Remy już umiera z niecierpliwości, czekając, aż wyjdziesz. Chyba możemy już skrócić jego męki, nie sądzisz? – Uniósł na nią znaczące spojrzenie i tym razem uśmiech na jej ustach poszerzył się znacząco.

Wychodząc musiała jednak walczyć z rumieńcem, który niebezpiecznie czaił się pod powierzchnią policzków, gdy tylko zobaczyła znajomy błysk w rubinowych oczach. Miała przeczucie, że pakowała się właśnie w wielkie kłopoty – co gorsza, aktualnie nie miała też nic przeciwko.

 

~***~

 

Już następnego dnia Eris w końcu otrzymała długo wyczekiwany telefon. I mogła odetchnąć z ulgą, słysząc w słuchawce głos młodszego brata.

– Ponoć chcesz mnie wywieźć z domu – zaczął bez ogródek, kpina i rozbawienie wyraźnie słyszalne w tylko pozornie rozdrażnionym tonie.

– Cześć, Patrick, tak, też miło mi cię słyszeć – odparła z lekką naganą, wznosząc oczu ku sufitowi, lecz odpowiedziało jej tylko parsknięcie. – Nie wywieźć, tylko zabrać do miejsca dla takich jak my.

– Mam mówiła, że ponoć mogę być w niebezpieczeństwo i stąd cała ta szopka. – Patrick wyraźnie spoważniał, mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić jego minę przy słuchawce. – To prawda?

Westchnęła, przeczesując włosy.

– Tego się obawiam.

– Co się stało? – zapytał z naciskiem. Przymknęła powieki. Rodzicielkę potrafiła zbyć, Patrick jednak nie odpuściły, póki nie powiedziałaby prawdy. Czasami zachowywał się jak nadopiekuńczy starszy brat.

– Pamiętasz Traska? – Potwierdził mruknięciem. – No więc na nim się nie skończyło.

– Porwali cię?!

– Ciszej! – syknęła. – Tak, porwali, ale nic nie zdążyli zrobić. Uciekłam, z pomocą osób, które chronią to miejsce. Też byłbyś tu bezpieczny.

– Nie wierzę, że dałaś się zabrać…

– Nie wszyscy mają moc, by kogoś usmażyć na skwarkę – odburknęła, tym razem bawiąc się kablem telefonu. I wtedy coś sobie przypomniała. – Patrick… ponoć nie pilnujesz medytacji.

Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę panowała grobowa cisza. Wtedy westchnął cicho.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nigdy nie była moja brożka. Nie umiem się odpowiednio skupić.

– Patrick, wiesz, że to jest niebezpieczne…

– Wiem, Eris, wiem – odparł zbolałym tonem. – Postaram się bardziej, obiecuję… - Urwał, a Eris cierpliwie czekała. W końcu ze zrezygnowaniem dodał: – I przyjadę do tej głupiej szkoły. Ale jak mi się nie spodoba, to nie zostaję.

– Nie pożałujesz, zobaczysz! Na pewno ci się spodoba. – Uśmiechnęła się, a z drugiej strony dobyło się jeszcze ciche burknięcie.

– Ta, na pewno. Muszę kończyć, na razie. – I rozłączył się, nim mogła powiedzieć coś więcej.

Z cichym westchnieniem odłożyła słuchawkę, mając nadzieję, że Patrick nie zdąży do tego czasu wywinąć żadnego numeru. Jej brat miał prawdziwy talent do pakowania się w kłopoty, a teraz już nie była w stanie przybyć mu na ratunek.

– Wydajecie się sobie bliscy – dobiegł Eris głos z korytarza i niemal podskoczyła w miejscu. Już dawno nikt jej tak nie podszedł.

– Tak, cóż, to mój młodszy brat w końcu – odpowiedziała, wzruszając lekko ramionami. Alex uśmiechnął się do niej ze zrozumieniem, chociaż w jego aurze dostrzegła bladoniebieskie ukłucie smutku.

– Też mam młodszego brata – odparł i odepchnął się od framugi. Ciche westchnienie opuściło jego wargi. – Ale nie potrafię za bardzo z nim rozmawiać.

Eris zmarszczyła brwi pytająco, wysyłając w stronę mężczyzny delikatną, uspokajającą energię. Alex widocznie się rozluźnił, po czym podszedł do niej i wskazał, by za nim podążyła. Razem ruszyli poza posiadłość, na tylny dziedziniec. Podjął temat dopiero, gdy przystanęli pod cieniem wielkiego klonu, skąd mieli doskonały widok na wszystkie miejsca spotkań na terenie Instytutu.

– Bardzo długo byliśmy rozdzieleni – kontynuował, obserwując grających w koszykówkę nastolatków. – Ostatnim razem widziałem go jako małego berbecia, jeszcze zanim moje moce się ujawniły. Kiedy Profesor niedawno znalazł go przez Cerebro… – Pokręcił głową i bezwiednie zmierzwił jasne, roztrzepane kosmyki. Eris wyraźnie widziała szalejącą feerię barw w jego aurze. – Chyba boję się, że nie wybaczy mi tej obecności – westchnął, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty.

Przez chwilę milczała, w głowie ważąc opcje i przeszukując otaczającego go skupisko energii. Gdy odnalazła złotą iskrę nadziei, chwyciła ją bez wahania.

– Wyjaśniłeś mu, dlaczego cię nie było? – zapytała łagodnie.

Skinął, jednak wydał się przy tym jeszcze smutniejszy.

– Więc na pewno zrozumiał – zapewniła, delikatnie rozciągając działanie swojej uspokajającej energii. Choć czuła wszystkie jego emocje i uczucia, skupiła się na złotej iskrze, potrafiąc całkowicie zapomnieć o innych konsekwencjach. – Jestem pewna, że tęsknił za tobą tak, jak ty za nim. Może być trochę zły i niepewny, ale kto by nie był? – Uniosła kąciki warg w pocieszającym uśmiechu, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu Alexa. – Daj mu szansę, by ci wybaczył. Na to nigdy nie jest za późno.

Błękitne oczy uniosły się na nią – niepewne, zagubione, lecz tlące się rosnącą nadzieją. Podtrzymała ten wzrok, a jej własna energia napłynęła do Alexa, by złoto w jego aurze zalśniło silnym blaskiem. W końcu oderwał od niej spojrzenie, kiwając głową jakby bardziej do siebie.

– Okey, skoro tak mówisz… Dzięki. – Niewielki uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny i to całkowicie wynagrodziło jej wszystkie możliwe konsekwencje. Wycofała własną energię, pozostawiając resztę w rękach Havoka.

– Nie ma za co – odparła pogodnie i żartobliwe trąciła go pięścią w ramię. – Zawsze wal śmiało. Nie jedno już zniosłam.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażam – odpowiedział, nieco poważniejąc. – Pewnie twój dar też potrafi nieźle dać w kość…

– Nie, nie jest źle – zaprzeczyła szczerze. – Czasem jest ciężko, ale nauczyłam się z tym żyć. Poza tym macie piękne aury. – Alex uniósł sceptycznie brew i Eris prawie parsknęła cicho. – Mówię serio. Na przykład twoja jest bardzo spokojna, pełna jasnych, pastelowych barw, ale ma też trochę żywej purpury na brzegach. Logan ma ciemniejszą, wypełnioną brązami i zielenią, silną i nieustraszoną. A Profesor… ma chyba jedną z najbardziej niespotykanych aur, jakie widziałam. Pełną żywych, radosnych barw i przepełnioną niesamowitą ilością złota… – zakończyła głosem niemal rozmarzonym, jakby mówiła o magii w najprawdziwszej postaci.

– Kolory aur mają znaczenie? – zapytał po chwili ALex, unosząc lekko brew. Skinęła w odpowiedzi. – Więc co oznacza złoto?

Ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Eris.

– Nadzieję – odparła miękko.

Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę, oboje pogrążeni we własnych myślach, po czym Alex pokręcił głową; kąciki jego warg drgnęły ku górze.

– Tak, to by się zgadzało…

Wrócili do przyglądania się grającym nastolatkom, wtedy jednak Eris poczuła pociągnięcie znajomej energii i dreszcz przebiegł po jej ciele. Odwróciwszy się, wzrokiem napotkała wysoką, rozluźnioną sylwetkę w gładkiej, szkarłatnej koszuli. Jakby na zawołanie rubinowe spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z czarnym, a jego wargi wygięły się w ten specjalny sposób. Remy skinął jej z oddali, palcami delikatnie ujmując krawędź swojego kapelusza, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął poza murami posiadłości. Prawie westchnęła z żalu, gdy ciepło jego energii rozpłynęło się w oddali.

– A on? – głos Alexa wyrwał Eris z gonitwy myśli. Zamrugała, zdezorientowana. – Jaką ma aurę?

Taką, której nie potrafiła zablokować… I za którą zdecydowanie za często tęskniła, choć nie powinna.

– Wyjątkową – odparła, przełykając ciężko ślinę. – Jak nic, co do tej pory widziałam… Możliwe że to przez jego moc. Ona też ma wpływ na barwy – zreflektowała się w ostatniej chwili, nerwowo strzepując niewidzialne pyłki ze spódnicy. Alex zmarszczył brwi. Jego uważne spojrzenie prawie przewiercało ją na wylot, a w aurze już tliło się zmartwienie.

– Może powinnaś na niego bardziej uważać – zaproponował. Gdy posłała mu pytające spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami. – Jest tu nowy, nie znam go zbyt dobrze, ale różne rzeczy już słyszałem. Zresztą nie tylko ja.

– Dzięki, Alex. To miłe, ale niepotrzebne – odparła ciepło. – Remy jest… specyficzną osobą, ale nie jest zły. Widzę aury, zapomniałeś?

Zaśmiał się cicho, lecz zmartwienie nie zniknęło z jego aury. Eris rozejrzała się, szukając czegoś, by szybko zmienić temat. I znalazła.

– To twój brat? – zagadnęła, wskazując na jednego z grających nastolatków. Miał na nosie dopasowany, zabudowany wizjer o czerwonych szkłach i gdyby nie energia, jaką emanował, chyba nie dostrzegła by podobieństwa.

– Tak, to on. Scott. Skąd wiedziałaś?

– Macie podobne aury. – Przez chwilę przyglądali się grze i wtedy w końcu zdołała dostrzec, jak młody Summers co jakiś czas zerka w ich stronę. – Wiesz… – zaczęła niewinnie – powinieneś pójść z nimi zagrać.

– Na pewno? Nie wiem, czy…

– Chcesz pogodzić się z bratem? To musicie częściej spędzać ze sobą czas. No, dalej, bo stracisz okazję – ponagliła, uśmiechając się krzepiąco.

Alex wahał się długą chwilę, gdy jednak w końcu zdecydował, pewność zalśniła w jego aurze i Eris mogła tylko patrzeć z radością, jak grają potem razem, ramię w ramię.


	9. Wyczekiwani goście

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fiu, fiu, trochę to trwało! Wybaczcie, szkoła, siłownia, choroba i inne takie nieźle napsuły mi krwi, ale już jestem! Nowy, świeżutki rozdzialik - możliwe że pojawią się literówki i z góry za nie przepraszam, dajcie znać, jak jakieś dojrzycie. Nie jestem jednak w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się następny. Mam nadzieję, że wcześniej niż ten, ale 9 będę już pisać na bieżąco, więc może być różnie. Potem mam mały zapas, to może uda się częściej wrzucać. W każdym razie wytrwałym dziękuję za czekanie i zapraszam serdecznie do czytania! ^^_

     Ciche, nerwowe kroki Eris niosły się po rozległym korytarzu posiadłości, gdy ze zniecierpliwieniem dreptała w tę i z powrotem przed głównym wejściem. Niemal wszyscy pozostali uczniowie czy nauczyciele korzystali w pełni z uroków weekendu i pięknej, letniej pogody, ona jednak jakoś nie potrafiła do nich dołączyć. Wiedziała, że nie miało to wpływu absolutnie na nic, lecz mimo wszystko wolała nie pokazywać się w takim stanie. Kto inny aż tak bardzo przejmowałby się przyjazdem rodziny do miejsca pełnego mutantów?

    Odetchnęła, na chwilę przystając przy załomie korytarza i ciągle mając na oku drzwi. Przeczuwała, że gdyby Profesor nie przyjmował aktualnie gości, prawdopodobnie już dawno usłyszałaby jego uspokajający głos w głowie. I w całym tym stresie nawet nie wyczuła, kto zdołał się do niej niepostrzeżenie zbliżyć.

    – Coś cię trapi, cher? – Podskoczyła lekko na dźwięk męskiego głosu i szybko odwróciła się do Remy'ego. Patrzył na nią z delikatnym półuśmiechem, a widząc wyraźne zmieszanie na jej twarzy, dodał znacznie bardziej miękko: – Nie trzeba być empatą, by od razu to zauważyć. Naprawdę jesteś bardzo ekspresywna, Eris. – Jego uśmiech nieco się poszerzył i Eris nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od odwzajemnienia go, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak sama mu o tym powiedziała pewnej nocy przy kartach.

     Gambit odepchnął się zgrabnie od ściany i niespiesznie podszedł do skubiącej rękaw empatki. I gdy tak na niego patrzyła, zdała sobie sprawę, że mimo swojej reakcji, wcale nie zdziwiła się jego widokiem. Zdążyła już zaobserwować, że niemal ciągle na siebie wpadali –w dodatku niekoniecznie przypadkowo. A i tym razem miała wrażenie, że nie było to tylko dzieło przewrotnego losu.

      Westchnęła, w końcu całkowicie odwracając się od drzwi, by skupić całą swą uwagę na pokerzyście.

      – To dzisiaj rodzice z Patrickiem mają przyjechać – wyjaśniła, teraz pocierając ramiona dłońmi. Czerwone oczy śledziły ten ruch z dziwną, jakby niezadowoloną iskrą, lecz pod koniec jej słów pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie.

      – Ach, oui, wspominałaś – przyznał. – Patrick to twój młodszy brat, oui?

      Skinęła z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak nic więcej nie odpowiedziała. Tylko zerknęła przez ramię na drzwi i nerwowo przygryzła wnętrze policzkach. W oczach Remy'ego znów pojawił się ten zmartwiony błysk, a nim zdołała się zorientować, w niezwykłej aurze zalśnił odpowiadający temu blady, pastelowy błękit – i choć wyglądał nader pięknie, dziwnie nie pasował do żywej czerwieni i głębokiego fioletu.

      – Nie powinnaś się tak bardzo stresować, cher – powiedział po chwili, miękko i z troską, która nieco zaskoczyła Eris. Wróciła do niego spojrzeniem i odkryła, że Remy zbliżył się do niej tak, by bez problemu móc odgarnąć z jej twarzy samotny kosmyk. – Nie pasuje ci ten mars na twarzy – dodał z uśmiechem, przeciągając ciemne pasmo przez palce – a twoja rodzina na pewno niedługo tu dotrze, cała i zdrowa.

     – Masz rację – westchnęła cicho – ale to nie takie łatwe, nie potrafię tego od tak wyłączyć...

     – Panujesz nad emocjami innych, jednak nie swoimi? – Uważny wzrok Remy'ego zdawał się całkiem nie pasować do cichych, miękko wypowiedzianych słów.

      – Coś w tym rodzaju – potwierdziła, przeczesując włosy palcami, i odwzajemniła spojrzenie z małą iskrą nadziei w ciemnych oczach. – Pewnie nie znasz żadnych szybkich i skutecznych sposobów na pozbycie się stresu, co?

      Sama nie wiedziała, czego oczekiwała w odpowiedzi, jednak niemal cwany uśmiech na wargach pokerzysty zdecydowanie znalazłby się gdzieś daleko na liście. W rubinowych oczach na chwilę zalśniły małe diabliki.

      – Cóż, słyszałem, że ponoć przyjazne ramiona łagodzą stres lepiej nić cokolwiek innego. I chętnie zaoferuję ci swoje, cher.

      Parsknęła cichym śmiechem i choć Remy patrzył na nią zdecydowanie zbyt ciepło i zachęcająco, dobrze wiedziała, że mimo flirciarsko-żartobliwego tonu był całkowicie poważny ze swoją propozycją. Widziała to doskonale w otaczających go barwach, które ponownie zaczęły wyciągać się ku niej i przyjemnie wibrować, i musiała powstrzymać się, żeby od razu nie skorzystać.

      – Brzmi kusząco – przyznała na głos i już zadowolenie zaczynało lśnić w czerwonych oczach – ale skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie wykorzystasz sytuacji w innych celach? – dodała półżartobliwie, a uśmiech, jaki otrzymała w odpowiedzi, rozgrzał jej skórę prawie jak czerwona energia jego aury.

      – Zapewniam, ma belle, że moje intencje wobec ciebie są całkowicie szczere. Chcę tylko, byś poczuła się lepiej. – Ponownie wyciągnął dłoń, odgarniając z twarzy Eris niesforny kosmyk. Tym razem jednak opuszki jego palców lekko jak piórko przesunęły się wzdłuż skroni, przez linię szczęki i aż ku nasady szyi, przesyłając przez jej ciało delikatny, ciepły dreszcz. Ledwie powstrzymała się, by nie przymknąć powiek.

      – Niech ci będzie, złodzieju, możesz skraść tę chwilę - zgodziła się, spod rzęs obserwując coraz bardziej rozjaśniająca się twarz Remy'ego.

      – Będę cenić ją ponad wszelkie inne skarby – mruknął ciepło, po czym wplótł palce jednej dłoni między gęste, fioletowe kosmyki, a drugą przesunął przez talię aż na plecy empatki. Eris najpierw z wahaniem wtuliła się w jego szeroki, twardy tors, ale już po chwili całkowicie zmiękła pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku.

       – Na pewno znajdziesz jeszcze cenniejsze – dodała po krótkiej chwili. Ramionami otoczyła go w szczupłym pasie, dłonie lekko zaciskając na gładkim materiale, i głęboko wdychała pikantny, nieco cytrusowy zapach. Zdała też sobie sprawę, że w przyciśniętym do jego piersi uchu słyszała wyraźny, mocny i szybki rytm bijącego serca, a w drugim chwilę potem poczuła ciepły oddech.

       – Mam na to szczerą nadzieję, ma belle, ale tylko, jeśli będą pochodziły od ciebie – szepnął nisko i prawie skuliła się pod wpływem tego ledwie słyszalnie schrypniętego tonu. Była niemal pewna, że w tym momencie bicie jej serca już dawno prześcignęło Remy'ego.

      Gdzieś w środku poczuła przerażającą świadomość, że cokolwiek teraz by zrobił, pewnie nie miałaby ani siły, ani chęci, by się przeciwstawić. Tonęła w otaczającej ich energii. W dodatku oprócz pulsującej gorącem aury, równie mocno odczuwała ciepło dłoni gładzących jej włosy i dół pleców. A nim w ogóle zdołała się zorientować, wargi Remy'ego zsunęły się niżej, na wrażliwą skórę tuż u nasady szyi – jeszcze nie dotykając, ale już drażniąc. Niemal widziała oczyma wyobraźni, jak końcem nosa przesuwa powoli wzdłuż karku, ogrzewając przyprawiającym o dreszcze oddechem. Ledwie zdołała powstrzymać ciche westchnienie, zaciskając palce nieco mocniej na materiale jego koszuli. Wtedy właśnie usłyszeli kroki na schodach do posiadłości. I jak każdy inny od razu by odskoczył, Eris całkowicie skamieniała.

       Remy poderwał głowę, zerkając na frontowe wejście.

      – Twoi goście przybyli, cher – powiedział cicho i po raz ostatni przeczesał ciemne kosmyki tuż przy szyi Eris, po czym odsunął się całkowicie.

       Drzwi rozwarły się i oczom pary ukazali się długo wyczekiwani przybysze. Eris jednak po całym tym zajściu jakoś nie potrafiła odetchnąć z ulgą na widok rodziny. Uśmiechnęła się tylko słabo i kątem oka dostrzegła wiecznie podejrzliwy wzrok brata, nim rodzicielka porwała ją w objęcia.

        – Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Wszystko w porządku? – Pani Collet odsunęła córkę na wyciągnięcie ramion i przyjrzała się jej uważnie.

       – Tak, mamo, wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziała z rozbawieniem. – Cześć, tato – dodała, również krótko przytulając się do ojca, gdyż ten nie za bardzo przepadał za czułościami. Wtedy właśnie, nim zdołała powiedzieć cokolwiek do brata, jej mama dostrzegła dyskretnie wycofanego Gambita, który przyglądał im się z pewnym rozbawieniem.

      – A kim jest twój przystojny towarzysz? – zapytała śpiewnie, nagle rozpromieniona – wprost przeciwnie do Patricka.

      – Remy LeBeau, lub Gambit w szerszym gronie, madame. – Skłonił się lekko w nieco starodawnym stylu, zyskując sobie jeszcze większe uznanie u pani Collet. – Przyjemność po mojej stronie – dodał i przywitał wszystkich już uściskiem dłoni. Gdy dotarł do najmłodszego członka rodziny, wyraźnie dojrzał zaciętość na jego twarzy.

      – Patrick, brat Eris – przedstawił się sztywno nastolatek, bez mrugnięcia odwzajemniając spojrzenie demonicznych oczu. Remy'ego bardziej to bawiło, niż wywołało jakikolwiek inny efekt, pozostał jednak tylko przy lekkim uśmiechu.

      – Ach, oui, Eris bardzo zależało, byś dołączył do Instytutu.

      – Jak zwykle przesadza z opiekuńczością – zbył, rzucając siostrze znaczące spojrzenie z góry. Był wyższy od siostry, jednak brakowało mu jeszcze nieco do wzrostu pokerzysty.

      – Nie ja jedna – odcięła się, równie znacząco sznurując wargi.

      – Nasze dzieciaki – powiedziała z rozczuleniem pani Collet – takie opiekuńcze wobec siebie.

      – Jakby nas już w ogóle nie potrzebowali, co, Marie? – zawtórował jej mąż. Eris i Patrick równocześnie westchnęli, kręcąc głowami.

      – Tak, chyba już nie jesteśmy im potrzebni...

     – Mamo... – mruknął zbolałym tonem Patrick.

      – Tylko mi się nie wybierajcie na drugą stronę zbyt szybko – ostrzegła poważnie Eris.

      Oboje machnęli rękami zbywająco, doskonale się przy tym bawiąc, po czym pani Collet nachyliła się nieco do Remy'ego.

       – Wybacz sceny, dawno się nie widzieliśmy wszyscy razem...

       – Nie ma czego, madame, to piękne, gdy rodziny są tak blisko. Remy nie miał tego za wiele i lubi widywać u innych – zapewnił z uśmiechem, lecz w jego aurze Eris wyraźnie dostrzegła ciemniejsze i chłodne odcienie.

       Miny na twarzach państwa Collet zmieniły się niemal natychmiast, choć nie u wszystkich tak, jak emocje lśniące wokół ich sylwetek. Eris już widziała, jak jej mama otwiera usta, a w brązowych oczach błyszczy współczucie, ale w tym samym momencie inny głos poniósł się po holu.

      – Państwo Collet, Patrick – odezwał się Profesor, witając przybyłych ciepłym uśmiechem – niezwykle się cieszę, że postanowiliście rozważyć przybycie tu.

      – Eris bardzo zachwalała pańską szkołę – stwierdził pan Collet, zerkając na córkę.

      – Mam nadzieję zatem, że sprostam tym pochwałom – odpowiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem Charles i wskazał drogę za sobą. – Zapraszam do gabinetu, tam wszystko omówimy. Eris, wezwę cię nieco później.

      – Dobrze, Profesorze.

      Rodzice bez wahania ruszyli za dyrektorem, ale Patrick obejrzał się jeszcze na siostrę. Empatka posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech i dopiero wtedy odwrócił się z ociąganiem. Nie uszło też ich uwadze, jak po raz ostatni zerknął nieufnie na Remy'ego.

      – Wiesz, cherie – zaczął po krótkiej chwili – jak nigdy cieszę się, że to akurat młody Summers może zabić spojrzeniem. Już dawno bym wyparował – stwierdził niemal z westchnieniem.

     Eris roześmiała się w głos, a czerwone oczy tylko śledziły jej radosną twarz z uwagą.

     – Musisz mu wybaczyć, praktycznie zawsze taki jest dla obcych – odpowiedziała lekko.

     – Pewnie zwłaszcza dla takich, którzy przystawiają się do jego pięknej siostry – odparł od razu z szerokim uśmiechem, znów zaskarbiając sobie lekkie parsknięcie, i jakby odruchowo przy następnych słowach pochwycił między palce kosmyk jej włosów. – Rozumiem go całkowicie, cher – dodał z pewnym rozczuleniem – zareagowałbym bardzo podobnie w takiej sytuacji.

     I znów to zobaczyła. Chłodniejsze barwy pod głębokim fioletem i czerwienią, przeplatane z delikatną, ciepłą nutą pomarańczy. Rozumiała tę mieszankę bardziej, niż chciała przyznać.

     – Masz rodzeństwo? – zapytała łagodnie, zerkając na Remy'ego z uprzejmą uwagą i lekko unosząc kąciki warg.

     – Non – odparł przeciągle – tylko bliskich ziomków z Gildii. I ojca. Zawsze był tylko Remy i mon pere... – mówił znacznie wolniej niż zazwyczaj, niżej, lecz w zupełnie inny sposób od znanego jej, uwodzicielskiego tonu. Był w tym pewien żal, ale i czułość. Słodko-gorzkie nuty, których dawno nie słyszała. A u Remy'ego – nigdy.

     – Byliście blisko? – Nieświadomie ściszyła głos, nie spuściła jednak wzroku z jego twarzy.

     – Oui, mon pere był bardzo zajętym człowiekiem, ale starał się spędzać z Remym jak najwięcej czasu. Przewodził Gildią i uczył mnie, bym mógł kiedyś zająć jego miejsce. Ponoć nieźle się w niego wdałem – opowiedział, zakańczając z na wpół gorzkim, na wpół ciepłym uśmiechem, który śmiało odwzajemniła.

      – Nie wątpię – przyznała. – Zawsze potrafisz mnie podejść.

      Oboje zaśmiali się cicho.

      – Miło mi to słyszeć z twoich ust, cher.

      Nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć. W tej krótkiej chwili coś się w nim zmieniło. Jakby ta rozmowa wyciągnęła na światło dzienne tę twarz Remy'ego, którą pozwalał oglądać tylko nielicznym – lub nawet nikomu. Widziała to w lśniących oczach.

      – Też wdałam się w tatę – zaczęła – a Patrick w mamę, ale raczej tylko z wyglądu. Charakterami wszyscy różnimy się diametralnie, istne starcie przeciwieństw – mówiła, a kąciki jej warg wędrowały coraz wyżej, zaś Remy cały czas przyglądał się temu z fascynacją. Potem jednak zmarkotniała nieco. – Rodziło to trochę konfliktów, a kiedy w grę weszły jeszcze nasze mutacje... przez jakiś czas nie było łatwo.

      – Wasi rodzice to ludzie, oui? – upewnił się, uważnie studiując każdą zmianę na twarzy Eris.

      – Tak – skinęła – nie bardzo wiedzieli, jak nam pomóc... ale bardzo nas wspierali. Byłam pierwsza, oczywiście, i miałam kilka chwil, gdy to wszystko – machnęła ręką w dość ogólnikowy sposób, wzdychając z drżeniem – za bardzo mnie przytłoczyło. Gdyby nie myśl, że Patricka może spotkać to samo... Dla niego postarałam się nad tym zapanować – żeby mu potem jakoś pomóc. – Przełknęła ciężko, nagle nerwowo roztrzepując włosy i zaraz potem pocierając nadgarstki. Gdy wyczuła jednak, jak wokół Remy'ego diametralnie zmienia się energia, szybko strzepnęła ręce i podjęła już niby lekkim tonem: – A teraz słyszę, że nie pilnuje głupiej medytacji! W ogóle nie chce słuchać moich rad. – Pokręciła głową, ale nie odważyła się spojrzeć w rubinowe oczy.

      Remy jednak, wręcz przeciwnie, nie spuszczał z Eris wzroku. Mógł tylko domyślać się, skąd brał się tik z nadgarstkiem i co miała na myśli przez przytłoczenie, ale jej reakcje starczyły, by dać mu jasne podejrzenia. I choć nie znali się długo, poczuł, jak coś ściska mu wnętrzności na ten widok. Nie chciał dopytywać – nie, gdy nie była na to jeszcze gotowa. Zapragnął jednak czegoś innego – dać jej szczęście. Przynieść radość i ukoić złe wspomnienia. Niezupełnie świadomie poprzysiągł sobie, że nie zostanie kolejnym powodem dla bólu. Nie, on miał zupełnie odwrotny plan.

      Delikatnie ujął nadgarstek Eris, który wciąż pocierała. Przesunął palcami wzdłuż gładkich linii, ale wzroku nie spuszczał z czarnych oczu. Lekko przeczesując ciemne kosmyki wokół kobiecej twarzy i delikatnie muskając przy tym policzki, powiedział cicho:

      – Patrick ma ogromne szczęście, mając tak niesamowitą siostrę, cher.

~*~

     Instytut wyglądał naprawdę solidnie. Ogromny, przestronny i dobrze wyposażony, w dodatku jego mieszkańcy wszyscy byli jak on – mniej lub bardziej. Oczywiście, nie chciał porzucać dawnych przyjaciół i miejsca, w którym spędził kilka ostatnich lat, ale gdy w końcu po łzawym pożegnaniu udało mu się wyrwać z objęć matki i rozejrzeć po posiadłości, stwierdził, iż wcale nie było tam tak źle. Ilość mutacji, jaką ujrzał w uczniach tylko przechodząc korytarzem, wprawiła Patricka w istne zdumienie. I naprawdę nie chciał przyznać, że zaczynał mu się podobać pomysł siostry. W końcu – to jego siostra. Była zdecydowanie zbyt nadopiekuńcza.

      – Siema! To ty jesteś ten nowy? – Szybkie jak błyskawica pytanie uderzyło w niego wraz z podmuchem wiatru i prawie wpadł na chłopaka o bardzo osobliwym stylu. Do tego miał srebrne włosy, na których spoczywały dziwaczne gogle, i wyszczerz, jakiego chyba w życiu nie widział. – Brat naszej bogini, co?

      – Proszę? – bąknął skołowany, a uśmiech srebrnego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył.

      – No, bogini. Eris, bogini chaosu? Co ty, mitologii nie znasz? Przypadkiem usłyszałem waszą rozmowę i...

      – Tak, to moja siostra – przerwał ten potok słów, marszcząc przy okazji brwi.

      – Nieźle, to musimy się zakumplować. Pietro jestem, ale możesz mówić Peter – przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń i mrugając do niego zawadiacko.

     – Patrick...

     – Rany, stary, nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że moja siostra dopiero dorasta do naszego wieku. No, jedna z sióstr... – przerwał, nagle jakoś zafrasowany, ale myśli Patricka były już zupełnie gdzie indziej.

      – Sugerujesz coś? – zabrzmiał nieco ostrzej, niż chciał, ale to i tak wywołało tylko kolejny wyszczerz.

      Nim jednak Peter był w stanie coś odpowiedzieć, dobiegł ich inny głos.

      – Patrick! – przywitał nowego ucznia Alex, którego miał już okazję poznać w gabinecie Profesora. Summers uśmiechnął się do chłopców lekko. – Widzę, że poznałeś już Petera. Nie naprzykrza ci się za bardzo?

      – Tylko zachwycam się jego siostrą. – Podniósł ręce obronnie, choć jego mina bynajmniej nie pokazywała skruchy, a w czarnych oczach tylko lśniły złośliwe iskry.

       – Ty też?! – Patrick nieco uniósł głos, a oni nagle spojrzeli na niego zaalarmowani.

       – Patrick... – powiedział ostrzegawczo, choć w pewien sposób łagodnie, Alex i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna nad nim falować powietrze jak nad ogniskiem. Odetchnął, skupiając łaskoczącą energię w samym centrum, tak jak nauczyła go Eris. Podczas tej krótkiej chwili, ciągnącej się dla niego jak wieczność, ani drgnął, całkowicie poświęcony wyciszeniu wewnętrznego ognia, aż poczuł, że gorąco ustępuje wraz z lekkim mrowieniem na skórze. Gdy to nastąpiło, mógł już tylko poczuć, jak płomień pali jego wnętrzności od środka. Do tego już zdążył dawno przywyknąć.

       – Wow, stary, niezła sztuczka – wyterkotał od razu Peter, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu. – Iluzja, zakrzywianie rzeczywistości? Moja siostra tak umie.

      Patrick zamrugał szybko, wytrzeszczając lekko oczy, aż sens w końcu dotarł do jego zamglonego płomieniem umysłu.

      – Nie, nic nawet bliskiego – mruknął niezbyt chętnie.

      – Peter, mógłbyś? – Alex posłał chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenie, a na jego głębokie westchnienie dodał: – Patrick na pewno sam ci pokaże, w swoim czasie, ale teraz chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. – Uniósł brwi, posyłając mu spojrzenie jasno mówiące „lepiej nie przeciągaj struny". Peter w końcu wzruszył ramionami.

      – Dobra, niech ci będzie – westchnął i klepnął Patricka w ramię. – Znajdziemy się później! – I zniknął, nim mogli choćby mrugnąć.

      – Nie wiem, czy to mnie pociesza – mruknął pod nosem młody mutant i Alex uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

      – Peter to niezły wrzód na tyłku, co? – zagadnął z rozbawieniem i prawie roześmiał się na minę chłopaka. – Potrafi być irytujący i często denerwuje innych dla zabawy, ale można na niego liczyć. A takich osób coraz mniej. – Zerknął na ucznia, który wpatrywał się z zaangażowaniem w pobliski obraz. – Tak jak twoja siostra – dodał, bacznie obserwując reakcję.

       Patrick spiął się niemal natychmiast i posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie spod byka. Alex powstrzymał uśmiech od znacznego poszerzenia.

       – Też mam rodzeństwo – powiedział, wskazując, by kontynuowali drogę na dziedziniec. – I również młodszego brata, ale niestety nie miałem z nim dobrego kontaktu, z różnych powodów. – Westchnął cicho, ale potem spojrzał na Patricka nieco cieplej. – Przekonała mnie, żebym wszystko sobie z nim wyjaśnił. To naprawdę dobra osoba. I widać, że się o ciebie troszczy. – Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu na krótką chwilę, jakoś próbując dodać otuchy.

       – Ta, czasami aż za bardzo – przyznał przeciągle – ale to jednak moja siostra. Też czasami... przesadzam. – Odetchnął i podrapał się po karku w wyraźnym geście zmieszania, po czym znów przybrał groźno-podejrzliwy wyraz twarzy. – Ale nie masz zamiaru też się do niej przystawiać?

      Tym razem Alex roześmiał się w głos.

      – O to nie musisz się martwić – odparł szczerze i Patrick odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Chociaż może wolałby, gdyby był to faktycznie Summers, a nie ten... koleś o czerwonych oczach, którego imienia nie pamiętał.

      W tym czasie zdołali już dotrzeć na dziedziniec, jak zawsze zapełniony ludźmi. Dzień powoli dobiegał końca, mimo to wszyscy bawili się w najlepsze, nieraz bez krępacji używając swoich mocy. Patrick patrzył na to z niekrytym zafascynowaniem.

     – Więc – podjął już nieco poważniej Alex – co się stało tam, w środku? – Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami uważnie wpatrywał się w chłopaka. – Wytworzyłeś niezły gorąc... Energia?

     Patrick pokręcił głową krótko.

     – Ogień.

     – Ach, więc piromania – mruknął Alex, kiwając głową jakby do siebie. – Moja moc też jest niszczycielska, może nawet znacznie bardziej. – Patrick spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale nic nie powiedział. – Mogę wziąć cię pod swoje skrzydła, jeśli chcesz. Profesor na pewno by nam pomógł.

      – Ale... na pewno chcesz? Moja moc...

     – Na pewno nie jest gorsza od mojej, uwierz. Nie bez powodu nazywają mnie Havoc. – Posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie i Patrick w końcu uśmiechnął się lekko.

      – Okey, zastanowię się.

 


	10. Melodia aur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __Witajcie znów! Relacja między bohaterami nam się zacieśnia, a już niedługo coś się podzieje konkretniejszego - ale więcej nie zdradzę, przeczytacie w następnym rozdziale ^^ Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam i serdecznie do czytania zapraszam!  
>   
> 

     Z każdym kolejnym dniem w Instytucie Eris miała coraz większy problem ze znalezieniem sobie zajęcia. Zwykle zapełniała czas poznawaniem kolejnych osób, czytaniem lub wgłębianiem się w fascynującą postać Remy’ego, który zdawał się zawsze chętnie jej towarzyszyć, ale prócz tego błąkała się tylko po korytarzach i parku. Oprócz tego zdarzało jej się też zerkać na Patricka, lecz jej brat szybko znalazł sobie własne towarzystwo, więc nie zamierzała za bardzo się wtrącać – w końcu nie była aż tak nadopiekuńcza. Któregoś dnia jednak podczas błądzenia korytarzami natknęła się na ciekawe znalezisko – wielką, lustrzaną salę z odtwarzaczem. Minęło co prawda trochę czasu, nim odważyła się z niej skorzystać – oczywiście, za zgodą Profesora – ale nie mogła być z tego powodu szczęśliwsza.

      Powolny, melodyjny utwór płynął z głośników czystym, uwodzicielskim głosem i wibrującym rytmem instrumentów, skupiając całą uwagę tylko na sobie. Wypełniał każdy skrawek przestrzeni i zdawał się przysłaniać wszystkie inne bodźce, a Eris po raz pierwszy od dawna dała się skusić, znosząc wszelkie bariery. Wsłuchała się w melodię, przymknęła oczy i dała się ponieść tej zmysłowości. Czuła zmęczenie mięśni i krople potu spływające jej po czole po ostatnich godzinach, ale nie mogła się oprzeć temu utworowi. Pozwoliła sobie całkiem odpłynąć, wyciągnąć na wierzch tę stronę, jaką pokazywała na scenie tylko przez pewien mroczny czas swego życia – czas, którego na ogół wolała nie pamiętać.

     Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, odrzucając włosy z twarzy i miękko zakręcając biodrem. Gdyby nie brak tchu, może nawet roześmiałaby się w głos. Spojrzała w lustro i dojrzała w nim tańczącą, rozpromienioną i zmysłową Eris. Przez krótką chwilę poczuła żal, że nie była taka na co dzień – a potem odrzuciła tę myśl i podążyła za swoim ciałem.

     Melodia płynęła dalej, nabierając tempa, nagląc. Ciężki, płytki oddech unosił pierś Eris, ale ani raz nie wypadła z rytmu, kierowana muzyką. W którymś momencie jednak prócz muzyki wyczuła coś jeszcze. Inną, kuszącą wibrację – ciepłą, niemal palącą – i przysłuchała się jej, aż po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w sali pojawił się ktoś inny. Nie musiała nawet sprawdzać, by wiedzieć kto. Na sekundę przeraziła się, że opuściła bariery i jej taniec mógłby na niego wpłynąć w nieznany sposób, ale potem odetchnęła i z uśmiechem kontynuowała.

     Nie zmieniła absolutnie nic. Jej ruchy nadal były miękkie, zmysłowe i idealnie współgrały z uwodzicielską muzyką. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez nią, czy też nagle odezwała się w niej jakaś lekkomyślna odwaga, ale całkowicie nie miała ochoty przejmować się ewentualnymi konsekwencjami. Robiła, co kochała, czuła za plecami energię, której równie mocno nie mogła się oprzeć, i nagle zapragnęła móc pokazać tę swoją stronę chociaż jednej osobie. Sprawdzić, czy może jakimś cudem i na to był odporny – jak jego energia na jej bariery. Może to właśnie był ten moment, gdy mogła się o tym przekonać.

     Muzyka ucichła, a Eris wyprostowała się powoli, odrzucając włosy z twarzy, i niemal natychmiast napotkała w lustrze rubinowe spojrzenie.

     Remy stał w wejściu, oparty ramieniem o framugę, i przyglądał jej się z dość nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Miała wrażenie, że w kącikach jego warg widziała błąkający się uśmiech, ale mimo to w jednej chwili opuściła ją cała odwaga. Jakby wraz z końcem piosenki straciła całą pewność w swoje trenowane latami ruchy czy naturalną zmysłowość. Lekko trzęsącą się dłonią odsunęła parę przylepionych kosmyków i odwróciła się do pokerzysty.

     – I jak? – zapytała niby nonszalancko, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu. Na twarzy Remy’ego od razu wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

     – Magnifique, ma belle, jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedział miękko, tylko nieco niżej i ciszej niż zazwyczaj, ale to starczyło, by po jej skórze rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Remy skłonił się lekko na koniec swych słów, a wokół niego czerwień buzowała tyloma odcieniami i tak wyraźnie, że inne barwy zdawały się przy niej blaknąć. – Przepraszam, że ci przeszkodziłem, cher. Usłyszałem muzykę i nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by zajrzeć. – Nie uszło uwadze Eris, jak psotne iskry rozświetliły jego spojrzenie.

     – Nic się nie stało, i tak już kończyłam – zapewniła, machnąwszy ręką, i postanowiła nie wspominać o efekcie, jaki jej taniec mógł wywołać. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się lekko, nawet trochę nieśmiało. – Miło mi, że ci się podobało…

     – Potrafię docenić sztukę w każdym wydaniu, cher – zapewnił, równocześnie mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo. Eris poczuła rosnące na policzkach rumieńce.

     – Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, nieco ciszej, niż zamierzała, i prawie spuściła wzrok na jego poszerzający się uśmiech. – Uczę się całe życie. Trochę tu, trochę tam, trochę uczyłam, zanim zdarzyło się to wszystko – machnęła ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym geście i uniosła kąciki ust w nieco nieśmiały geście, przygryzając wargę – więc chyba coś umiem.

     Remy przyjrzał się Eris nieco uważniej, aż poczuła, że coś skręca ją dziwnie w żołądku, i potem na wpół westchnął, na wpół zaśmiał się cicho.

     – Więcej niż trochę, cher – odparł – nie musisz umniejszać swoim zdolnościom. Nie jedna kobieta oddałaby wiele, by umieć tak się poruszać. A nie jeden mężczyzna oddałby jeszcze więcej, by znaleźć się na moim miejscu – dodał miękko, tym swoim niemal mruczącym tonem. I choć przyjemny dreszcz przeczył ciało Eris na dźwięk jego słów, coś bolesnego również ukuło ją w piersi.

     Zmieszała się i nim nad sobą zapanowała, Remy zdołał dostrzec tę subtelną zmianę. Ból, żal i gorycz przebiegające po jej twarzy. Nie zdołał jednak zapytać, bo empatka szybko otrząsnęła się i z nowym entuzjazmem zapytała:

     – A Ty? Masz jakieś hobby? Oprócz ogrywania wszystkich w pokera i wysadzania różnych rzeczy, oczywiście – zażartowała w nadziei, że tym odciągnie jego uwagę. I choć kąciki warg Remy’ego uniosły się w rozbawieniu, zmartwienie jeszcze chwilę lśniło w czerwonych tęczówkach.

     – Oui – podjął w końcu, iskierki wróciły na swoje miejsce w spojrzeniu – okradanie najwspanialszych skarbców, jakie mogłem znaleźć, to też chyba jakieś hobby, czy nie, cher?

     Eris parsknęła cicho.

     – No tak, mogłam się domyślić – odpowiedziała, a gdy ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, na krótką chwilę oboje zastygli. I kiedy empatka już chciała się wycofać, Remy podjął.

     – Pomijając to jednak, choć może cię to zdziwić, miałem też styczność z tańcem – wyznał, sprawiając, że oczy Eris od razu rozjaśniły się nowym blaskiem.

     – Naprawdę? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, trochę bez tchu. Remy patrzył na zafascynowaną empatkę i stwierdził, że w takim wydaniu wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle.

     – Oui – potwierdził – ale było to coś zgoła innego. Taniec towarzyski. Tango, przede wszystkim, najbardziej przypadło mi do gustu – wyjaśnił, a nieco bardziej znaczący uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Eris od razu odwzajemniła ten gest.

     – Ach, taniec miłości, przez niektórych nazwany najbardziej zmysłowym… – mruknęła z lekkim rozbawieniem, równocześnie mierząc pokerzystę wzrokiem, którego jeszcze u niej nie widział. – Pasuje do ciebie… – dodała, zatrzymując wzrok na lśniących tęczówkach.

     – I nie tylko do mnie, ma belle…

     Coś się w niej zmieniło. Na pewno stała nieco bardziej wyprostowana niż zwykle, dzięki czemu miał piękny widok na wszystkie cudne krzywizny jej ciała, ale przez tę pozę przemawiało znacznie więcej. Jakby nabrała pewności siebie, wpadła na pomysł, który bardzo jej się spodobał i tym razem nie miała zamiaru odrzucić go ze strachu. Szeroki, nieco nabierający zadziorności uśmiech zdobił jej twarz lepiej niż jakikolwiek makijaż mógłby, a w czarnych oczach błyszczały małe diabliki. Gdyby mógł, wpatrywałby się w nią tak jeszcze długie godziny, ale wtedy jego zamyślenie przerwała cudnie miękkim i zadziwiająco zmysłowym głosem.

      – To może… – zaczęła, więżąc spojrzenie pokerzysty ze swoim – sprawdzimy, jak sobie radzisz? – wymruczała i uniosła brew, a Remy mógł doskonale dostrzec, jak niemal drży w oczekiwaniu.

     – Grzechem byłoby odmówić takiej propozycji – odparł ciepło i z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak twarz Eris zaczyna promieniować radość. Zaraz potem pognała w stronę odtwarzacza, by znaleźć odpowiednie utwory.

      Remy z niemałą uwagą obserwował każdy jej ruch. Odziane w czarne, obcisłe spodnie z miękkiego materiału nogi i okrągłą krzywiznę bioder, którą przy każdy kroku muskała końcówka splecionych w warkocz włosów. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że choć wolał widzieć te ciemne, fioletowe loki rozpuszczone, tym razem cieszył się, że je zaplotła – mógł w pełni podziwiać widok szczupłej talii i odkrytych ramion. I smukłej, jasnej szyi, idealnie gładkiej pod jego palcami. Prawie widział oczami wyobraźni, jak podchodzi do niej całkowicie niezauważony i staje tuż za jej plecami. Jest zajęta szukaniem muzyki, więc zupełnie go nie zauważa – dopóki nie poczuje jego dłoni na swoich biodrach i oddechu przy uchu, gdy szepnąłby parę gorących słów. Wyobraził sobie doskonale, jak przeszywa ją dreszcz, a głos więźnie w gardle. W myślach czuł już ciepło skóry pod palcami i fiołkowy zapach w nozdrzach, i ani się obejrzał, gorąco rozlało się po jego ciele.

      Nim jednak znalazł się choćby w połowie drogi, w pomieszczeniu rozległa się muzyka, a Eris odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. Mógł więc już tylko poczekać, aż prawie w podskokach zbliży się dostatecznie, i przy okazji obserwować, jak pełna życia i radości była.

      – Gotowy? – zapytała, unosząc znacząco brwi. Podobnie zaczepny uśmiech uniósł jego wargi.

      – Oui, cher, jak nigdy – odmruknął i wyciągnął dłoń. Eris zawahała się tylko chwilę, ale podała mu swoją, a kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się delikatnie wokół jej, wyraźnie się rozluźniła.

      Remy przyciągnął empatkę delikatnie do siebie, kładąc drugą dłoń na dole jej pleców, a spojrzenia ani na chwilę nie spuścił z iskrzących się, pełnych emocji czarnych oczu. Pozwolił sobie nawet pomyśleć, że w tym wzroku było coś więcej niż zwykła fascynacja podszyta nieśmiałością, i na tę myśl poczuł, jak ściska go w dołku nieznany stres. Policzki Eris ponownie zabarwił delikatny róż, a jej druga dłoń powędrowała na ramię pokerzysty.

      – Co powiesz na małą rozgrzewkę najpierw? – zapytała, usilnie starając się zabrzmieć normalnie, choć oboje słyszeli, jak już brakowało jej tchu. – Musimy się zgrać, by to wyszło – dodała wyjaśniająco, mimo że to wcale potrzebne nie było.

      – Oczywiście, cher, jak sobie życzysz. Mamy mnóstwo czasu… choć coś czuję, że nam to dużo nie zajmie, hm, ma belle? – Diabelskie iskry tańczyły w jego oczach i Eris musiała się zmusić, by nie odwrócić wzroku.

      – Obyś miał rację – odparła tylko nieco ciszej, niż zamierzała, i zaczęli.

      Na początku szło im dość koślawo. Ciała musiały sobie przypomnieć kroki, a umysły przyzwyczaić się do tak bliskiego kontaktu. Zdarzyło się kilku zachwiań, źle postawionych kroków i trochę śmiechu, lecz gdy w końcu odnaleźli wspólny rytm, zaczęli tworzyć coś znacznie więcej niż taniec. Wyczuwali swoje intencje i ruchy prawie jak zawodowi partnerzy, a zerkali i patrzyli na siebie prawie jak para. Gdyby ktoś ich obserwował, nawet bez żadnej wiedzy odgadłby, że to właśnie było tango, najbardziej zmysłowy taniec świata.

     Wiele utworów zdążyło minąć, a oni dalej poruszali się jakby w rytm jakiejś nieznanej melodii. Eris przez chwilę nawet przemknęło przez myśl, że ich kroki zdawały się pasować do zmieszanych wibracji ich aur, ale szybko odrzuciła tę myśl. Remy zaś nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Cała jego uwaga skupiła się na empatce, tak że prawie przestał słyszeć muzykę czy zdawać sobie sprawę z własnych kroków. Gdy już poruszali się w całkowitej synchronizacji, wydawało mu się to najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie. Czuł się na swoi miejscu. Z dłonią w jej dłoni, z ciałem przy jej ciele – tak, jakby dokładnie tu należał.

     Zatrzymali się na środku sali, a ciężkie oddechy unosiły ich piersi. Ciemne kosmyki opadły Remy’emu na czoło i płonące czerwienią oczy, mimo to doskonale widział, jak Eris drży lekko. Czuł jej szybki, ciężki oddech na ustach i ledwie mógł ustać w bezruchu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mogła wyglądać teraz jego aura, ale pewnie bardziej paląca jeszcze nie była.

     Eris jakby w końcu ocknęła się i uśmiech znów zagościł na jej wargach. Uniosła dłoń i całkowicie zaskoczyła Remy’ego, odgarniając pasmo włosów z jego twarzy.

     – Że też ci one nie przeszkadzają – mruknęła z rozbawieniem, przeciągając palce po kosmyku, za ucho i aż na szyję. Patrzyła na niego w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie widział, i oddałby wiele, by widywać jak najczęściej. A kiedy jej wzrok zsunął się niżej, na jego wargi, nie wytrzymał.

     Uniósł własną dłoń i ujął gładki policzek Eris, czując, jak serce dudni mu w piersi. Jej oddech na chwilę stał się urywany i nim Remy zdołał całkiem się pochylić, empatka zdrętwiała pod jego palcami. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem oderwał wzrok od różowych warg i dojrzał, jak w fioletowych tęczówkach nagle zalśniło coś bardzo bliskiego strachowi. Sparaliżowanie i chęć ucieczki, jak u złapanej w światła reflektorów łani. Remy przełknął ciężko ślinę i przeklął w duchu.

     Z wyraźnym wysiłkiem wyprostował się i skopiował jej ruch, choć żaden niesfornych kosmyk nie wydobył się z warkocza, po czym opuścił dłoń wzdłuż boku.

     – Nie podobają ci się moje włosy, cher? – zapytał gardłowo, siląc się na nonszalancki uśmiech.

     Eris zamrugała, drgnęła i zmieszała się lekko.

     – Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś – wypaliła szybko i dopiero na dźwięk zaaferowania w jej głosie, na twarzy Remy’ego pojawiło się lekkie, ale szczere rozbawienie. Eris uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, pocierając ramiona. – Podobają mi się, bardzo… Tylko mi po prostu by przeszkadzały… – Wzruszyła ramionami, przygryzając wargę.

     – Niestety, ja nie wyglądałbym tak dobrze jak ty w spiętych włosach – odparł, a Eris nagle podniosła na niego spojrzenie.

     – A sprawdzałeś?

     Remy trochę oniemiał. Uniósł brwi nieco i po chwili z pewną ostrożnością odpowiedział:

      – Non, nigdy nie próbowałem. Lubię je rozpuszczone…

      – To możemy sprawdzić! – rozentuzjazmowała się Eris, a widząc jego powątpiewającą minę, swoim najsłodszym głosem dodała: – Proszę, Remy, tylko raz. Na chwilę…

      Pokerzysta spojrzał podejrzliwie w wielkie, czarno-fioletowe oczy, lśniące błagalnie, i westchnął cicho.

      – Niech będzie…

      Uśmiech Eris od razu poszerzył się niespotykanych rozmiarów, po czym ściągnęła gumkę z własnych włosów. Jej warkocz od razu zaczął się samoistnie rozplątywać, ale nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Kazała Remy’emu się pochylić, po czym zaczęła przeczesywać jego kosmyki palcami. Było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie i prawie żałował, że tak szybko skończyła. A potem spojrzał w lustro i zdecydowanie zaczął żałować. Większość kosmyków faktycznie została ściągnięta i spięta z tyłu głowy, ale kilka niesfornych pasm już wymykało się ze środka i opadało wokół twarzy. Nie wyglądało to oczywiście tak źle, jak sądził – Eris nawet się podobało, chociaż nie mógł o tym wiedzieć – ale jego skrzywiona mina sprawiła, że empatka parsknęła śmiechem.

      – Wiedziałem, że to był zły pomysł – mruknął pod nosem, patrząc spod byka na swoje odbicie. Eris zakryła dłonią usta i z całych sił starała się opanować.

      – Przesadzasz, Remy, mi się bardzo podoba – odpowiedziała w końcu po chwili, ale dalej było widać, że ledwie powstrzymuje śmiechem. Zwłaszcza, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

      – Bardziej niż zwykle? – Uniósł jedną brew.

      – Cóż… – zaczęła przeciągle, ale pod naciskiem wzroku Remy’ego, w końcu z uśmiechem pękła – chyba jednak nie aż tak.

      – Très bien – podsumował z satysfakcją, ściągając narzędzie cierpień i od razu roztrzepując ciemne kosmyki. Eris odebrała od niego gumkę i na nowo zaplotła swoje włosy, z niemal rozczuleniem przyglądając się, jak ten układa pasmo po paśmie. Kiedy oboje skończyli, w końcu odważyła się znów odezwać.

      – Mogę zapytać, gdzie nauczyłeś się tak tańczyć? – Remy wrócił spojrzeniem do empatki i uśmiechnął się lekko.

      – Już jakiś czas temu, gdy jeszcze byłem w Gildii – przyznał, z pewną nostalgią wspominając tamten czas. – Musiałem wmieszać się w tłum gości na balu pewnego bardzo bogatego mężczyzny. Miał pewien kryształ, na którym nam bardzo zależało. – Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. – Jeden z mes amis był zawodowym tancerzem, więc mnie nauczył. Ot, cała historia. – Wzruszył ramionami, za to brwi Eris powędrowały znacząco do góry.

      – Jeden z? – dopytała, jakby nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Remy zaśmiała się cicho i kiwnął potwierdzająco.

      – Oui, ma belle. Reszta miała z nas sporo śmiechu, niecodziennie można spotkać dwóch tańczących w parze mężczyzn – odparł z rozbawieniem i tym razem to Eris parsknęła.

      – Aż żałuję, że tego nie widziałam – przyznała. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótko i dziwne, przyjemne ciepło ścisnęło ich oboje w piersi.

      – Cóż, na pewno nie był to tak przyjemny taniec jak dzisiejszy – dodał Remy, znów nieco ciszej, tonem, który zdawała się za każdym razem spływać po skórze Eris. Skłonił się lekko, jak miał w zwyczaju, i zaskoczył empatkę, składając na wierzchu jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek. – Dziękuję, Eris.

      Soczysty, krwisty rumieniec zagościł na twarzy młodej kobiety i tylko cichy szept opuścił jej wargi:

      – Nie, Remy, to ja dziękuję…

~***~

      Odetchnął głęboko, wychyliwszy głowę za drzwi swojego pokoju – Petera nigdzie nie było widać. Rozejrzał się jeszcze kontrolnie, ale w dalszym ciągu korytarz pozostawał pusty. Oczywiście srebrny sprinter mógłby pojawić się obok, kiedy tylko by mu się to spodobało, ale Patrick postanowił zignorować podobną możliwość. Skierował się do damskiego skrzydła i pewnie zapukał w drzwi pokoju Eris. Czekał chwilę, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło, a gdy spróbował nacisnąć klamkę, zamek okazał się zamknięty. Wiedział, że gdyby była w środku, na pewno jakoś by się odezwała – no i wiedziałaby doskonale, że to on. Z pewną konsternacją odwrócił się i skierował, gdzie podpowiadał mu instynkt. Musiał się z nią w końcu zobaczyć.

      Chwilę to trwało, jednak w końcu trafił na obiecującą, choć nieco zadziwiającą poszlakę. Stłumiony rytm tanga, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało – za wiele z tańcem wspólnego nie miał. Podążył za dźwiękiem muzyki i dość szybko dotarł do źródła. Melodia wypływała zza uchylonych drzwi, a gdy zajrzał do środka, wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia.

      Eris tańczyła. Z kimś. Z Remym! I nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że poruszali się w idealnej harmonii, jak zawodowcy tańczący dla czystej przyjemności samego aktu. Wpatrzył się w nich prawie jak zahipnotyzowany i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, co potrafiła jego siostra. Otrząsnął się, nauczony latami przebywania z Eris, i przyjrzał im się uważnie.

       Eris musiała opuścić swoje bariery, skoro poczuł jej moc, i to samo w sobie było zadziwiające. Nie robiła tego nigdy – za bardzo bała się wpłynąć na innych – a jednak teraz wyglądała, jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejęła. Zdawało się być wręcz na odwrót. Radość, jaką widział na jej twarzy, nie przypominała żadnej innej ekspresji, którą mógł u niej zobaczyć od lat. Zdawała się szczęśliwa jak nigdy.

      A pokerzysta… Nie ma mowy, by jakoś na niego wpłynęły jej umiejętności – przynajmniej te hipnotyczne. Nie przypominał w ogóle osoby w transie. Prowadził wyśmienicie, a Eris sprawnie podążała za jego ruchami. Wydawali się poruszać idealnie do rytmu utworu, a równocześnie do jakiegoś innego, swojego. Patrick prawie czuł, jak pieką go policzki. Wtedy też muzyka ucichła, a Eris i Remy zatrzymali się na środku sali. Nie oderwał od nich wzroku, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien podglądać siostry w tak intymnej sytuacji. Naruszał jej prywatność w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale nie mógł się odwrócić, musiał wiedzieć! I kiedy ten pokerzysta zaczął się do niej jeszcze bardziej zbliżać, prawie wpadł do środka przez uchylone drzwi – jednak wtedy jego siostra odzyskała zmysły. „Na szczęście…”

      Odetchnął i szybko wycofał się ze swojego miejsca. Wolał nie myśleć nad tym, czego właśnie mógł być świadkiem, a równocześnie nie potrafił przestać zastanawiać się, jak bardzo Eris musiała być zaślepiona, że nie wyczuła jego obecności. I zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Nie, kiedy upatrzył ją sobie tak podejrzany typ. Przecież zawsze była rozsądna! Porządna. Znała się na ludziach. Jak mogła… Ufał siostrze, jednak w tej sprawie wyjątkowo nie potrafił. Skoro nie mogła obronić się sama, będzie musiał zrobić to sam.

      Przystanął za załomem korytarza kilka przejść dalej. Nie miał absolutnie żadnej pewności, że starszy mężczyzna też obierze tę drogę, ale i tak postanowił to sprawdzić. Czekał dłuższą chwilę z dziwną nadzieję, że może jednak Peter tym razem się pojawi, aż prawie podskoczył, słysząc obok siebie głos.

       – Patrick, salut! – powitał go gładki, wręcz wesoły ton pokerzysty. Chłopak drgnął i odwrócił się na pięcie, napotykając iskrzący się wzrok.

      – Uch, cześć… – odparł niemrawo. Gambit uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i chciał odejść, lecz jemu wydawało się, że tkwiła w tym jakaś kpina. Poderwał się, wołając za nim: – Hej, Remy…!

      – Oui?

      Odwrócił się z powrotem do chłopaka, skupiając na nim swoją uwagę. Starał się być uprzejmy i taktowny, jak zawsze dla nieznanych mu za bardzo osób, widział jednak, jak bardzo rozstrojony był Patrick. I miał wrażenie, że zaraz dowie się, dlaczego.

       – Widziałem was – oznajmił w końcu nastolatek, już poważniejszym tonem. Skrzyżował wzrok z demonicznymi oczami i nie spuścił go, a Remy od razu domyślił się, o co chodziło.

       – Ach, na sali, oui? – dopytał i Patrick skinął potwierdzająco. – Cóż, twoja siostra jest niezwykle utalentowana…

       – Tak, jest – przerwał Remy’emu, a ten spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony. Mina chłopaka była bardzo zacięta i zdecydowanie nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. – Zazwyczaj też nie pozwala nikomu się oglądać. A już zwłaszcza ze sobą tańczyć.

       Brwi pokerzysty najpierw uniosły się w zdziwieniu, a potem zmarszczyły. Nie powiedziała o tym ani słowa, wydawała się wręcz bardzo swobodna, tańcząc z nim. Nim jednak zdołał o cokolwiek zapytać, Patrick znów go uprzedził.

        – Nie chcę patrzeć, jak znów cierpi, więc lepiej zastanów się, co robisz. Bo jak ją skrzywdzisz… nie daruję ci tego. – Determinacja i napięcie wręcz promieniowały z sylwetki Patricka i Remy nawet trochę był pod wrażeniem, że tak otwarcie to zadeklarował. Nie spodobało mu się to jednak za bardzo.

       Odwrócił się do brata Eris powoli, a jakikolwiek ślad uśmiechu całkowicie zniknął z jego twarzy. Jeśli chciał poważnej rozmowy, proszę bardzo, mógł mu ją dać. Lepiej tak niż wcale.

        – Rozumiem, że się martwisz o siostrę – zaczął spokojnie, utkwiwszy uważny wzrok w oczach chłopaka. – Jednak tak jak ja nie wiem jeszcze wszystkiego o Eris, bo wolałbym usłyszeć to od niej, tak ty nie wiesz prawie nic o mnie, Patrick. A grożenie nieznanym ludziom, z którymi będziesz mieszkał, nie jest chyba zbyt rozsądnym krokiem, non? – Wraz z każdym słowem Remy widział, jak czerwony rumieniec rozlewa się na jego policzkach, i wiedział, że trafił idealnie w punkt. Patrick zapowietrzył się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, a na wargi Gambita znów wpłynął lekki uśmiech. – Miłego dnia, mon ami, Remy jednak musi już iść. Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował, zawsze możesz mnie znaleźć. Adieu. – Skłonił głowę i ramiona w swoim zwykłym geście, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie.

       Patrick już chciał coś za nim ponownie zawołać, lecz wtedy srebrna smuga śmignęła mu przed oczami i trajkoczący głos przeszył powietrze.

       – Siemanko, szukałem cię! Jakieś… kilka sekund, ale…

       Przeklął w duchu, głęboko i bezdźwięcznie wzdychając. Teraz już nie miał najmniejszych szans, by mu się wyrwać…


	11. Czar nocy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak śpiewali Arctic Monkeys - "(Baby we both know)  
> That the nights were mainly made for saying things  
> That you can't say tomorrow day" - Czy to sprawdzi się w tym rozdziale? Czy może jednak za tymi słowami podąży coś więcej? W końcu nocą wszystko wydaje się bardziej kuszące i równocześnie bardziej przerażające... A Remy już nie ma siły ani chęci się temu opierać.

     Remy uwielbiał noc. Jej ciszę, spokój, czające się w nieznanym tajemnice i niespotykaną o żadnej innej porze, niemal mityczną otoczkę, jakby za dnia uśpiona magia budziła się do życia. Była jak kobieta. Obecna, lecz nieuchwytna, pełna sekretów i piękna w swej pozornie mrocznej naturze, a jednak rozświetlona tysiącami jasnych, skrzących się gwiazd, które zdawały mu się przyglądać. Nawet pochmurna i burzliwa nie umniejszała jego uwielbienia, tak zmienna, tak pełna charakteru, raz po raz rozdzierana ostrymi jak sztylety błyskami piorunów i wibrującym w piersi grzmotem. Nie umiał oprzeć się nocy, tak jak nie umiał oprzeć się pięknym kobietom. Taki był. Zwłaszcza gdy kierowała nim fascynacja tym, co pozornie nieosiągalne i owiane tajemnicą – niczym ukryty w najszczelniejszym skarbcu brylant, o którym każdy wie, każdy pożąda, a nikt dotąd nie zdobył. Będąc złodziejem niemal całe swe życie, okradał już prawie wszystkie możliwe skrytki świata – a te najbardziej niedostępne zawsze nęciły go najmocniej. I tym razem nie mogło być inaczej.

     Przemykając po uśpionej posiadłości krokiem lżejszym od kociego, niemal czuł, że z każdym metrem przybliża się do celu, którego nawet nie był świadomy. Nieomylne przeczucie kierowało jego nogami przez cały Instytut aż na oświetlony blaskiem księżyca dziedziniec, gdzie w srebrzystym świetle dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.

     Stała na niewielkim mostku wzniesionym nad jeziorem, oparta o kamienną balustradę. Jej kobieca sylwetka odcinała się na tle ciemnych koron drzew, grube loki spływały delikatnie po odkrytych ramionach, lśniąc głębokim fioletem i odbijającym się w nich, srebrnym blaskiem, który równie swobodnie igrał w gładkim materiale koszuli nocnej. Ostro zarysowaną twarz wystawiła w stronę pełnej tarczy księżyca i zdawała się głęboko pogrążona we wszechobecnej ciszy, jakby z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwała się w szepty nocy. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od myśli, że wyglądała jak zbłąkana dusza, szukająca spokoju pośród mroków nocy, lub jak wampirzyca próbująca skusić go w swoje ramiona. Jeśli faktycznie nią była, szedł prosto w jej sidła.

     – Znów nie możesz spać, ma belle? – wymruczał cicho, lecz Eris i tak drgnęła z przestrachem. – Wybacz, nie chciałem przestraszyć...

      Wielkie oczy poderwały na niego spojrzenie, ale gdy dojrzała jego delikatny uśmiech, odetchnęła cicho.

      – Nie, nic się nie stało – zapewniła na wydechu, delikatnie przekładając wagę ciała z jednej stopy na drugą, by odwrócić się w stronę Remy'ego. – Za bardzo się zamyśliłam i wyłączyłam, a nie powinnam. – Przeczesała gęste kosmyki i uniosła kąciki warg jakby z zawstydzeniem. Nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego rozbawienia.

      – Mówią, że noc to najlepsza pora do rozmyślań, cher, nie ma się czego wstydzić – odpowiedział łagodnie. Zbliżył się bardziej i oparł o barierkę zaraz przy boku Eris. Z tej odległości nawet w delikatnym blasku księżyca potrafił dojrzeć iskrzący się fiolet wokół jej źrenic czy opadający na policzki cień rzęs. – Zwłaszcza że pewnie nie spodziewałaś się, iż ktoś cię tu znajdzie, prawda? – dodał z rozbawieniem, jednak szeroki i, paradoksalnie, trochę nieśmiały uśmiech Eris nieco zbił go z tropu.

     – Jeśli mam być szczera, trochę przeczuwałam, że znów jakoś na siebie wpadniemy.

     Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała zbyć swoje własne słowa, a Remy nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Prześledził spojrzeniem gładką twarz, miękką linię ust, długą szyję i zagłębienia przy obojczykach, na których spoczywały cienkie ramiączka koszulki, i potem z powrotem, przez oblany rumieńcem policzek, aż na przymrużone oczy, które zdawały się obserwować go z równym zaangażowaniem. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że dojrzał jej mały zabieg, odwróciła spojrzenie, z zażenowaniem bawiąc się samotnym kosmykiem.

      – Nawet w nocy zawsze jesteś perfekcyjnie ubrany – stwierdziła ni z tego, ni z owego, chociaż pytająca nuta przewinęła się w jej głosie. Remy zaśmiał się cicho.

      – Czy uwierzyłabyś, gdybym powiedział, że to specjalnie na wypadek, gdybyśmy się spotkali, ma belle? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

     – Nie – odpowiedziała od razu, kręcąc głową i odwzajemniając wesołe spojrzenie z szerokim uśmiechem.

     – Cóż, ale to po części prawda, lubię być przygotowany na niespodziewane spotkanie z piękną damą – dodał, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Eris. Odgarnął z jej czoła pukiel ciemnych włosów i przesunął palcami delikatnie niczym piórkiem po policzku, aż na linię szczęki i pod ucho, czując idealnie, jak zadrżała pod jego wpływem.

     – Jak dotąd się pewnie opłaciło? – Uniosła brew znacząco, a w kobiecym głosie chyba pierwszy raz dosłyszał coś na kształt wyzywającej nuty. Zaskoczyła go tym. I jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowała, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

     – Jestem zdania, że schludny wygląd zawsze popłaca, cher – odparł, unosząc kącik warg w podobnym, nieco zaczepnym uśmiechu, by dać jej znak, że dokładnie usłyszał, co miała na myśli. Zanim jednak zdołała się speszyć, dodał już delikatniej: – Ale nie zawsze w sposób, o jakim mogłaś pomyśleć. Nawet rzadziej niż częściej, mógłbym powiedzieć.

     – Naprawdę? – mruknęła powątpiewająco.

     – Schlebiasz mi, cher, skoro sądzisz, że mam w tym taką łatwość. Mógłbym pomyśleć, że na ciebie też działam podobnie – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, mrugając do niej znacząco, aż rumieniec znów zabarwił jej policzki. Zaraz potem chwycił między palce ciemny kosmyk, delikatnie się nim bawiąc podczas następnych słów: – Chociaż też trochę mnie tym ranisz. To prawda, że uwielbiam przebywać w towarzystwie pięknych kobiet i adorować je, ale nieprawdą jest, jeśli myślisz, że jestem mężczyzną, któremu zależy tylko na jednym. To bardzo mija się z prawdą, cherie – podkreślił, choć wraz z każdym słowem ton jego głosu zmieniał się. Mówił coraz ciszej i bardziej miękko, delikatnie, a w czerwonych oczach lśniła nadzieja, że zdoła mu uwierzyć, choć żadna wcześniej nie potrafiła.

      Eris wyraźnie się zawahała. Spuściła wzrok, zawstydzona swoimi własnymi myślami i podejrzeniami, do których przecież nie miała żadnych solidnych podstaw, po czym na chwilę przymknęła powieki. Remy jednak nie poganiał jej, tylko nadal bawił się pojedynczymi kosmykami, co jakiś czas niby przypadkiem muskając opuszkiem wrażliwą skórę pod uchem lub na szyi. W końcu Eris podniosła na niego spojrzenie, niemal emanując zawstydzeniem.

      – Przepraszam, nie pomyślałam...

      – Shh, cherie – zapewnił miękko – przyzwyczaiłem się już, że tak jestem odbierany. Opinie innych nie mają dla Remy'ego najmniejszego znaczenia, chyba że pochodzą od osób, które są mi bliskie – dodał nieco poważniej; kciukiem przesunął wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, delikatnie odchylając głowę Eris, by nie mogła odwrócić spojrzenia. Gdy w odpowiedzi na jego działania oblizała wargi, bezwiednie pochylił się ku niej, jak zahipnotyzowany śledząc ten niewielki ruch. Wtedy też drgnęła nerwowo i już wiedział, że znów przesadził.

      – Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – Jej głos ledwie przebijał się nad ciszą nocy. Remy odchylił się lekko, ale nie spuścił spojrzenia z twarzy Eris, ani nie przestał delikatnie gładzić bladej skóry.

      – Oczywiście, ma belle, pytaj, o co tylko chcesz – mruknął, prawie zbyt zaaferowany ciepłem jej oddechu na własnych wargach, by dokładnie przemyśleć sytuację. Obawiał się jednak, że Eris może...

      – To prawda, że masz dar podobny do mojego? Perswazję? – zapytała z wahaniem. I dokładnie tego się obawiał.

      Odetchnął, odchylając się nieco bardziej i cofając dłoń na ciemne kosmyki tylko po to, by po raz ostatni przeczesać je palcami.

      – Od kogo to wiesz?

      – Od Logana...

      Westchnął. Mógł być pewien, że gdy Wolverine wyczuje zamiary Remy'ego i choć w niewielkim stopniu polubi Eris, od razu w jakiś sposób jej to przekaże. Wielki-mały brat gbur się znalazł...

      – Tak, to prawda, cher – odpowiedział w końcu. Z bólem opuścił dłoń i oparł się na murku, by dać Eris dystans, którego wydawała się tak bardzo potrzebować. – Nie jest jednak tak mocna jak twoja. Potrafię skłonić kogoś do swojej woli wyłącznie poprzez mój głos. I zazwyczaj tylko, jeśli osoba ta nie jest tego świadoma.

      – Twój głos to potężna broń i bez tego – stwierdziła miękko, z uśmiechem tak ciepłym, jakby chciała go pocieszyć, że wcale nie uważa tego za coś złego. I znów go zaskoczyła. Nikt jeszcze nie zareagował na tę wieść w podobny sposób.

     – Cieszę się, że tak uważasz, cher...

      Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tej nocy Eris wydawała się inna. Jak parę dni temu na sali tanecznej. Bardziej pewna siebie, odważniejsza, bardziej... spragniona. Zwłaszcza gdy tym razem to ona przysunęła się w jego stronę i z nowymi iskierkami w oczach zapytała:

      – Remy... jak myślisz, możliwe że nasze umiejętności się neutralizują? Czy wręcz odwrotnie?

      Nim odpowiedział, przez chwilę pozwolił sobie zachwycić się sposobem, w jaki jego imię spłynęło z jej języka, miękko, ciepło, trochę bez tchu. Pozwolił sobie myśleć, że właśnie dała mu szansę, z której grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać.

     – Co dokładnie masz na myśli, cherie? – Uniósł brew, jednak lekki uśmiech i tak wpłynął na jego twarz. Wydawało mu się, że to niemal bardziej zachęciło Eris do brnięcia dalej.

     – Na przykład w sytuacji, gdy postanowilibyśmy użyć ich na sobie wzajemnie, w tym samym czasie – odpowiedziała, w prawie czarnych oczach zaiskrzyły się nowe diabliki, a Remy'emu coraz bardziej podobał się jej tok myślenia.

     – Przyznaję, że nie mam pojęcia – odparł z równie diabelskimi iskrami w demonicznych oczach, a jego dłoń ponownie odnalazła drogę do ciemnych kosmyków. – Ale moglibyśmy sprawdzić, gdybyś tylko chciała, Eris...

     – Tak? Więc czemu mam dziwne wrażenie, że sprawdzasz już od jakiegoś czasu, Remy? – mruknęła, spoglądając spod przymrużonych powiek w czerwone tęczówki.

     – Może tak bardzo nie umiem ci się oprzeć, że robię to podświadomie – odmruknął, jego palce znów przesunęły się delikatnie na szyję i pod linię szczęki, powoli, intymnie. – A ty wciąż wydajesz się niewzruszona...

     Ledwie skończył, drgnął zaskoczony, czując lekki dotyk na torsie. Drobna dłoń Eris prześledziła linię zapiętych guzików koszuli aż do miejsca, gdzie nieco poniżej obojczyków rozchylała się i z premedytacją musnęła odkrytą skórę. Nawet nie był pewny, kiedy dokładnie przeszył go dreszcz.

      – Nie potrzebujesz żadnych sztuczek, Remy – odpowiedziała, unosząc na niego spojrzenie spod rzęs – tylko trochę cierpliwości...

      Mógłby ją teraz pocałować. Wiedział, że mógłby. Była tak blisko... Czuł jej lekko przyspieszony oddech na wargach. Czuł ciepło rezonujące od jej ciała, prawie przyciśniętego do jego. I czuł też, jak sercu dudni mu w piersi mocniej niż przypuszczał, że jest w stanie. Czy miała tak samo? Czy wiedziała, co właśnie wywołała? Czy tym razem nie odsunęłaby się, gdyby spróbował? Mógłby...

       Zdążył tylko drgnąć lekko, kiedy zniszczyła wszelkie jego nadzieje prostym, niewielkim zabraniem dłoni. Odsunęła się, a na jej wargach błąkał się dziwny, jakby smutny uśmiech.

      – Już zapomniałam, jakie to uzależniające...

      Zmarszczył brwi, próbując zapanować nad swoim nagle ciężkim oddechem i szalejącym sercem. Nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał, że był zdolny do podobnych reakcji... Otrząsnął się, podejmując temat głosem znacznie bardziej gardłowym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej:

      – O czym mówisz?

      – No, o tym wszystkim. – Machnęła ręką, jakby chciała objąć całą jego sylwetkę i przestrzeń między nimi. – Te wszystkie uczucia, aury... potrafią działać prawie jak narkotyk – wyjaśniła, a wstyd zabrzmiał nieco gorzką nutą w jej głosie. Zmarszczka między brwiami Gambita jeszcze się pogłębiła. Na ten widok Eris tylko zagryzła wnętrze policzka i już chciała odwrócić się, zbywając całą sprawę, jak już robiła przy nim nie raz, ale nie mógł jej na to pozwolić.

      Przysunął się do empatki, delikatnie ujmując blady policzek i zwracając zmieszaną twarz w swoją stronę. Ciepłe spojrzenie skrzyżował z niepewnym, a palcami delikatnie zaczął gładzić niemal świetlistą skórę.

      – Możesz mi powiedzieć, cher – zapewnił miękko – nie będę cię oceniał...

      Przez chwilę prawie nie zareagowała. Tylko śledziła go uważnym, choć niemal przestraszonym spojrzeniem, na którego widok coś ściskało go w piersi. Nie chciał, by tak się przy nim czuła. By wstydziła się czegokolwiek. Pragnął wiedzieć o niej każdy szczegół, jakikolwiek miałby on być, zajrzeć w głąb i odkryć wszystkie sekrety. A najbardziej pragnął, by zrozumiała, że mówił szczerze.

      W końcu odetchnęła i na chwilę odwróciła wzrok, jednak równocześnie zaczęła:

      – Z perspektywy czasu to dość głupia historia – mruknęła i prawie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Remy nic nie powiedział, tylko przesunął dłoń na tył jej szyi i dalej gładził delikatnie. Eris chyba nawet nie zorientowała się, że po chwili sama się do niego przysunęła. – Kilka lat temu, jak wyjechałam na studia, byłam po dość... niemiłym czasie w moim życiu. To mnie zmieniło. Z uciekającej przed emocjami zmieniłam się w łaknącą ich. I to nie byle jakich. – Różane wargi na moment wykrzywiły się w gorzkim, kpiącym wyrazie, jakby drwiła sama z siebie. Zerknęła na Gambita tylko na chwilę, nim podjęła opowieść. – Zatrudniłam się w klubie. Nie mogłam się oprzeć atmosferze, jaka tam panowała. Zafascynowała mnie. W parę miesięcy zza baru weszłam na scenę i nauczyłam się rzeczy, o jakich nie śniłam. Dopiero po czasie poczułam, że zaczynam mieć dość. Kiedy wymagali ode mnie więcej, niż byłam w stanie zrobić. Nie chciałam się całkiem obnażać, chciałam tańczyć. Naiwnie liczyłam, że moje umiejętności wystarczą, żebym nie musiała się rozbierać... – Zamilkła, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Pokręciła głową. – Ale wpadłam, z jednej strony każdego wieczora chciałam się zatopić we wszystkich tych emocjach, z drugiej zawsze potem dopadało mnie obrzydzenie. Miałam dość, czułam się brudna, oblepiona tym wszystkim. Nie spałam, zawalałam studia i ukrywałam się przed wszystkimi... Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że mi się nie uda stamtąd wyrwać.

       Jej głos pod koniec ucichł, a Remy miał wrażenie, jakby przez cały czas słuchania wgłębiał się coraz bardziej w uczucia Eris. Jakby nagle podzielił umiejętność empatki albo sama nieświadomie przekazywała mu swoje emocje. Nawet przez tę krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby to go całkowicie przerastało. A jak ona musiała się czuć, przez wszystkie lata wyczuwając każdego wokół? Wolał sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażać.

      Zachęcająco pogładził kark Eris, lekko przeczesując ciemne kosmyki, i prawie przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Już niemal stali przytuleni, kiedy podjęła:

      – Wtedy przyjechał do mnie Patrick. Jakimś cudem o wszystkim się dowiedział, podejrzewam, że Johnny maczał w tym palce, i znalazł mnie podczas jednego wieczoru w klubie. Dość szybko wybił mi to wszystko z głowy, potrafi być bardzo przekonujący, jeśli chce... – Pełen rozczulenia i miłości uśmiech wpłynął na usta Eris, a jego serce zerwało się nagle dziwnie mocno. Znów pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się cicho. – Zdałam sobie sprawę, jak słaba byłam, że wpadłam w coś takiego. Od tamtej pory praktycznie nigdy nie opuszczam swoich barier i unikam podobnych sytuacji. Tak jest łatwiej... – Wróciła spojrzeniem na czerwone oczy, lśniące feerią emocji, jakich dawno nie czuł. Cokolwiek zobaczyła w jego aurze, cokolwiek poczuła, Gambit dojrzał, jak oddech na chwilę uwiązł jej w gardle, nim cicho dodała: – Wiesz, co jest najbardziej przerażające? Twoja aura... Remy, nie mogę cię zablokować. Choćbym chciała, nie potrafię. A mam wrażenie, że może być bardziej uzależniająca niż wszystkie inne...

      – To źle, ma belle? – zachrypiał miękko, zdziwiony brzmieniem własnego głosu. Spojrzenie, jakie wtedy napotkał, pełne niepewności i pragnienia zarazem, prawie przeciągnęło go za granicę samokontroli.

      – Nie wiem – odparła drżącym głosem, jej wzrok zdawał się szukać czegoś. Pozwolenia? Potwierdzenia? Może zachęty? Remy pochylił się, stykając razem ich czoła i muskając nosami, drugą dłoń prawie bez udziału świadomości przesunął wzdłuż boku Eris, na talię. Przez cienki materiał aż nazbyt dobrze czuł ciepło jej skóry. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, z wahaniem kładąc własne dłonie na torsie Remy'ego. – Boję się – przyznała ledwie słyszalnie, a jednak mimo to prawie przylgnęła do jego sylwetki. – Po prostu boję się znów wpaść...

      – Nie masz się czego bać, ma cherie, nie przy mnie – mruknął, wplatając palce w grube kosmyki. Eris zadrżała. Jej usta rozchyliły się, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz nie potrafiła, a kiedy po raz ostatni zerknęła w demoniczne oczy, dostrzegł w tym jednym spojrzeniu wszystko, czego potrzebował.

      Prawie jęknął, w końcu czując ciepłe wargi między swoimi. Delikatne, gładkie, tak bardzo niepewne, a jednak spragnione jak żadne inne. Eris uniosła się na palcach, drobne dłonie przesuwając przez cały jego tors, aż na szyję, by móc przylgnąć do niego całym swoim ciałem. W odpowiedzi tylko pochylił się bardziej, dłonie zaciskając mocniej w grubych kosmykach i na cienkim materiale, za wszelką cenę starając nie dać się nie ponieść. Ale to było za dużo nawet dla Remy'ego. Lekkie, niepewne muskanie szybko zmieniło się w niecierpliwy, gorący pocałunek dwójki osób zbyt spragnionych, by przejmować się czymkolwiek prócz palącego od wnętrza pożądania. Gdy w końcu Eris rozchyliła wargi, dając porwać się jego namiętności, a z jej gardła dobył się cichy jęk, myślał, że oszaleje. Jeśli już nie oszalał.

      Nim jednak całkiem stracił głowę, już na granicy wytrzymałości, z ciężkim oddechem zaczął wolniej przeczesywać ciemne kosmyki i zsunął pocałunki niżej, na szczękę i szyję empatki. Muskał delikatnie, intymnie, czując pod wargami pulsującą w żyłach krew i dudniące w jej piersi serce, rytmem dorównujące jego własnemu. Choć tak bardzo pragnął więcej; pragnął zatopić się w tej namiętności, którą właśnie odkryli, zdobyć duszę i ciało dotąd niedostępnej Eris, pokazać, udowodnić, że nie musiała niczego się bać, czuł, jak powoli sztywnieje w jego ramionach, jak oddech staje się urywany i płytki w inny niż dotąd sposób. I wtedy usłyszał jej głos:

      – Remy...

      Zachrypnięty od pragnienia i drżący z niepewności na granicy strachu. Mimo że nie był empatą, miał wrażenie, jakby sam czuł dokładnie to, co właśnie przeżywała. I coś boleśnie zacisnęło się na jego piersi.

     – Nie bój się, Eris, ma belle – wymruczał niemal błagalnie z wargami tuż przy jej uchu, ale to nic nie dało. Cofnęła się, zabrała ręce, a jego żarzący się wzrok napotkał szeroko otwarte oczy. – Proszę, Eris...

     – Ja... przepraszam, Remy – wyrwała się jak oparzona – przepraszam, nie mogę.

     Uciekła, nim zebrał odwagę, by ją chwycić. Nie zdążył. Z każdym słowem czuł, jakby wbijała mu kołek w serce – i było to uczucie, którego tak intensywnie dawno nie doświadczył. Mógł je porównać tylko do bólu, jaki towarzyszył mu, gdy został wygnany z własnej Gildii. Paraliżował. Zostawiał w szoku na tyle długo, by nie mógł zareagować; a potem było już za późno.

     Odwrócił się, uderzając pięścią w kamienną balustradę. Huknęło, a w powietrzu zabłysła fioletowa poświata. Gdy uniósł dłoń, niegdyś gładką powierzchnię zastał pełną rys, pęknięć i skruszonych odłamków. Śladów bólu, o którym nigdy nawet nie pomyślałby, że kiedykolwiek będzie dane mu doświadczyć...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jak się podoba? ^^ Osobiście lubię ten rozdział najbardziej ze wszystkich, które dotąd napisałam. A po drodze też miałam co do niego kilka wątpliwości - np. czy nie powinien pojawić się dopiero gdzieś później i nie lecę z akcją między bohaterami zbyt szybko.
> 
> A Wy, jak myślicie? Remy się pospieszył? A może to Eris po prostu jest jakaś przewrażliwiona? Dogadają się w następnym rozdziale?
> 
> Chętnie poznam Wasze opinie! Bardzo, bardzo chętnie, więc moi nieliczni czytacze, zostawcie jakieś swoje przemyślenia - kto wie, może się sprawdzą ;p


	12. Chłód poranka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nieprzemyślane decyzje mogą nieść za sobą wszelakie konsekwencje, od tych tragicznych, przez mnogość niewiadomych, do szczęśliwych. Poprzednia noc była jedną z takich decyzji, która niewątpliwie wpłynęła tak na Remy'ego, jak na Eris, choć na każde w inny sposób. Jak sobie z tym poradzą? Najpierw muszą pogodzić się z własnymi uczuciami, a to wcale nie jest tak proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.

     Tamtej nocy prawie nie zmrużyła oczu. Odtwarzała raz po raz wszystkie szczegóły, nadal nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd wzięło się u niej tyle spragnienia; tyle naglących potrzeb i myśli, które nie pozwalały się zignorować. Jakby ponownie stała się więźniem własnych uczuć i emocji – zbyt silnych, by nad nimi zapanować, i zbyt nęcących, by móc się im oprzeć. I mimo że nie potrafiła rozpoznać całkiem ich natury, odróżnić dobrych od złych, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że w głębi ducha chciała iść za ich głosem, dać się ponieść, nie przejmować się choć raz konsekwencjami i cieszyć czystą, namiętną naturą tej jednej aury. Strach jednak ostrzegał. Nie dał zapomnieć o przeszłości, o starych bliznach i nieznikającym bólu, o otwierających się raz na jakiś czas ranach. Dlatego słuchała. Póki całkiem nie straciła głowy, słuchała – by już nie wpaść we własne sidła.

      Rankiem jednak odważyła się wyjść z bezpiecznego zacisza pokoju. Gdy posiadłość ledwie co budziła się do życia, Eris wymknęła się na rozległe, zielone tereny parku i przysiadła na szczycie niewielkiego wzgórza. Musiała się wyciszyć. Zajrzeć w głąb własnej aury i odnaleźć wszystko, co mogło jej dać odpowiedzi. Chciała zrozumieć, choć równocześnie bała się, że to wcale nie okaże się pomocne.

      Odetchnęła, biorąc głęboki wdech. Odliczyła i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu kontynuowała tę sekwencję, skupiając się na wykonywanych oddechach tak długo, aż wszelkie napięcie opuściło jej ciało. Z pewnym niezadowoleniem odnotowała, że zajęło to dłużej, niż gdy medytowała przed przyjazdem do Instytutu, ale na szczęście daleko było temu do czasu, jaki na samym początku musiała poświęcić. Kiedyś samo skupienie się wymagało niezwykłego wysiłku – teraz przy odpowiednim poziomie potrafiła odciąć się od świata, by zupełnie zajrzeć wewnątrz siebie. Tak, jak tego dnia potrzebowała.

      Mimo całkiem zniesionych barier, wytłumiła wszystkie możliwe bodźce innych aur, które mogły się pojawić wokół, i wsłuchała się w powstałą ciszę. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszała delikatne buzowanie na granicy słuchu, potem mocniejsze i mocniejsze, wypełnione wszelkiego rodzaju wibracjami i falami. Czuła je, czuła, że pochodzą od niej, że są częścią jej aury i energii, która teraz mrowiła przyjemnie skórę. W dość niezrozumiały sposób wiedziała, jakie barwy ją otaczały – czerwień przeplatająca się z pomarańczą i złotem u nasady, podszyta bladym błękitem wschodu, oraz otaczający to wszystko głęboki fiolet. Serce zabiło w piersi Eris nieco mocniej. Ten kolor kojarzył jej się teraz tylko z jedną osobą...

      Wzięła głębszy oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze. Musiała całkiem oczyścić myśli, nie pozwolić, by wspomnienia nocy zamąciły spokój. Kilka oddechów później zdołała zapanować nad swoim ciałem i znów przyjrzała się barwom, tym razem jednak zaglądając głębiej, pod zewnętrzną otoczkę, w bardziej stałą energię. Szukała czegoś, co odbiegało od normy – czegoś, czego wcześniej nie widziała. I znalazła. Jeszcze większe pokłady złota, krwistej czerwieni i głębokiego fioletu, przeplatające się z sobą, pulsujące, wibrujące silną, choć nerwową i przerywaną melodią. Pełną nadziei, namiętności, pragnienia, ale też niepewności. A z tego... z tego dojrzała wyłaniającą się nitkę, cieniutką niczym pajęcza sieć, ledwie dostrzegalną. Drżała i chwiała się niczym poruszana nieodczuwalnym wiatrem, migotała czerwienią i fioletem, to pojawiając się, to niknąc. Im dłużej jej się przyglądała, tym wyraźnie zaczynała czuć, czym była. A nitka stabilizowała się. Robiła się wyraźniejsza i wyraźniejsza, z każdym, coraz szybszym uderzeniem serca Eris emanując ciepłem, bliskością i tak dobrze znaną jej energią...

       Drgnęła, nagle czując zmianę w swoim otoczeniu. Inna nić mignęła Eris przed oczami i już wiedziała, kto się zbliżał. Powoli odetchnęła, nie pozwalając się za bardzo rozproszyć przybyszowi.

      Patrick ostrożnie przysiadł obok, mimo to doskonale słyszała wszystkie jego ruchy i wibracje aury. Coś było nie tak. Czuła wyraźne, nierówne, wręcz nerwowe drgania, które emanowały od niego tak silnie, że prawie zaczynały na nią wpływać. I mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak blady błękit wraz z granatem ciemniejącego nieba buzują pośród pastelowych barw. W dodatku zamiast, jak zazwyczaj, wyciszyć się i dołączyć do medytacji, ciągle się wiercił. Strzepywał pyłki z ubrań, przeczesywał ciemne włosy i zerkał na Eris. Wręcz widziała w umyśle, jak wwierca w nią spojrzenie.

      Westchnęła przeciągle, opuszczając nieco ramiona i rozciągając palce. Wycofała się z własnej energii, by skupić na bracie.

      – O co chodzi? – zapytała bez ogródek, zerkając spod jednej powieki.

      Przez chwilę jeszcze wiercił się, skubiąc materiał spodni, aż w końcu zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na siostrę.

      – Słyszałem cię – oznajmił poważnie.

      Eris spięła się lekko, ale nadal siedziała nieporuszona, z zamkniętymi oczami. Przecież to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że jakimś cudem wiedział, co zaszło ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Może za to jakoś dowiedział się o tym, jak Remy nakrył ją w sali, gdy tańczyła, i z pełną premedytacją pozwoliła, by ją obserwował. Chciała tylko wiedzieć, czy pokerzysta wpadnie w trans – jak wszyscy inni, którzy podpatrzyli empatkę w podobnych chwilach. Ale zdawał się być na to całkiem odporny. A to poprowadziło do ciekawości, której nie potrafiła zahamować...

      Przygryzła wnętrze policzka, postanawiając grać na zwłokę.

      – Ćwiczyłam trochę na sali, ale żeby to było zar...

      – W nocy, Eris – przerwał jej – jak trzaskasz drzwiami. I widziałem, jak wbiegasz tylnym wejściem, jakby cię diabli gonili. – Wzdrygnęła się, wypuszczając drżący oddech z płuc. Teraz już mogła mieć pewność, skąd wzięły się nerwowe wibracje jego aury. Patrick się martwił. A kiedy on się martwił, nie odpuszczał. – Co się stało?

      Ponownie westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok na swoje skrzyżowane nogi. Oparła twarz na dłoniach i przeczesała nerwowo włosy – naprawdę nie miała ochoty o tym mówić. Patrick znów pokręcił się na swoim miejscu, a jego głos zabrzmiał nieco agresywniej, gdy znów się odezwał:

       – To przez tego podrywacza, prawda? Tego całego... Gambita, czy jak mu tam...

       Uniosła wzrok na brata, nieco zaskoczona. Widział ich razem tylko parę razy w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, który zdążył tu spędzić, ale żeby już tyle dostrzegł? Skrzywił się nieco, patrząc na nią znacząco.

       – To widać na kilometr, Eris. A ja znam taki typ. Zdobędzie, co będzie chciał, i cię zostawi, powinnaś wiedzieć – sarknął. – Nie jest nic wart...

       – Przestań! – syknęła, sama marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Wcale go nie znasz.

       – A ty znasz?

      Zawahała się tylko na chwilę.

      – Trochę – mruknęła, natychmiast dodając: – Na pewno lepiej niż ty. Uratował mnie z tej cholernej bazy, nie mówiłam ci już? – Westchnął, jednak jego bojowa poza nic a nic się nie zmieniła. – Nie jest taki...

       Chciała w to wierzyć. Tak bardzo chciała w to wierzyć... Zwłaszcza gdy przypominała sobie czystą, palącą wibrację jego aury i energię, w pobliżu której zawsze czuła się bardziej żywa niż zwykle. Czy to mogły być złe znaki? A może były tylko wabikiem? Tylko skąd mogła wiedzieć?

       – To się nie wyklucza – odmruknął Patrick, przerywając myślom Eris. – Popatrz na to z mojej perspektywy, przecież umiesz. Wracasz w środku nocy, prawdopodobnie zapłakana, uciekając w totalnym popłochu, a jakiś czas potem on wraca z dokładnie tego samego miejsca. Przypadek? Nie wierzę. A ty jeszcze go bronisz!

        Zacisnęła wargi. Bojowe nastawienie Patricka zaczęło jej się udzielać, choć bardzo tego nie lubiła.

        – To nie była tylko jego wina... – wydusiła przez zęby, zaraz potem pocierając skronie nerwowo. Oboje wiedzieli, co to oznacza. Chłopak od razu nieco się uspokoił, wzdychając cicho.

        – Nie podoba mi się to, Eris – wymruczał, prawie jak naburmuszone dziecko. Stosowała na nim dobrze znany mu chwyt, jednak widząc go, nigdy nie odważyłby się zignorować. Spojrzał na siostrę z ukosa, a troska i zmartwienie wręcz krzyczały z całej jego postawy. – Bądź ostrożna, okey? Wolałbym nie patrzeć, jak znów coś cię niszczy...

        – Staram się, naprawdę się staram... – odpowiedziała niemrawo i po chwili poczuła, jak obejmuje ją ramię Patricka. Oparła się o niego, wczuwając w delikatną, pocieszającą aurę.

        – Jak coś ci zrobi, to go spalę. Na popiół.

        Parsknęła cicho. „To nie byłoby takie łatwe, jak sądzisz", pomyślała również, jednak nie dodała tego na głos.

        – Profesor powiedział, że może mi pomóc z opanowaniem hipnozy i przepływu emocji – wypaliła, na co Patrick wyraźnie się ożywił.

        – Serio? To mam nadzieję, że przyjęłaś jego propozycję. – Pokiwała głową z lekkim uśmiechem. – Bardzo dobrze, może w końcu będziesz miała trochę spokoju.

       – Ty z kimś ćwiczysz? – podpytała, kierowana ciekawością wywołaną przez kilka słów pewnego srebrnego chłopaka. Patrick też skinął na potwierdzenie.

       – Alex zaproponował, że mi pomoże. Póki co nie miał czasu, ale za kilka dni ponoć mamy zacząć.

       – Cieszę się – powiedziała, prostując się i patrząc na brata ze szczerym, ciepłym uśmiechem, może trochę smutnym. – Może on będzie w stanie cię lepiej pokierować.

        – Dajże spokój – mruknął. – Zrobiłaś, co mogłaś. Przynajmniej nie spowodowałem więcej niż dwa pożary, zawsze coś, nie? – Uśmiechnął się uroczo, dobrze wiedząc, że to zawsze ją zmiękczało. Pokręciła głową, ale odwzajemniła gest. Nie potrafiła inaczej.

        – To co? – podjęła. – Pomedytujesz jeszcze ze mną?

        Westchnął przeciągle, niczym w najgorszych bólach, na co Eris tylko się zaśmiała. Ale i tak został. Skazał się na to.

         Po drugiej stronie parku, za szerokim, tylnym dziedzińcem, z Instytutu powoli zaczynali wychodzić uczniowie spragnieni pięknej pogody i nieliczni opiekunowie, gotowi doglądać młodych mutantów lub zająć się własnymi sprawami. Mało kto zwracał uwagę na dwie samotne figurki przesiadujące w niemal całkowitym bezruchu na szczycie wzgórza. Przysłaniał ich cień ogromnego dębu, a wokół wzniesienia również stało wiele podobnych drzew, kryjących rodzeństwo przed nieuważnymi obserwatorami. Kto jednak dojrzał ich w oddali, raczej wzruszał ramionami i szedł dalej – prócz jednej osoby.

        Remy nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Co prawda nie potrzebował wiele snu z powodu przepełniającej jego organizm energii, nawet jeśli całą noc spędził aktywnie, ale spać zdecydowanie lubił, zwłaszcza do godzin popołudniowych. Wstając wraz z pełnym słońcem na niebie, czuł się zawsze bardziej żywy i pełen optymizmu. Spanie jednak było zupełnie czymś inny niż bezczynne leżenie pośród pościeli, którego to już zdecydowanie nie lubił – chyba że w miłym towarzystwie. A tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć. Miał wrażenie, jakby przez wszystkie te godzinny nawet nie zmrużył oka, w pełni rozbudzony analizując każdy możliwy szczegół zajścia na moście. I kiedy w końcu wyszedł na poranne słońce, wyglądał niemal jak cień samego siebie.

        Zrezygnowany przysiadł na jednej z drewnianych ławek w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa, gdzie nie drażniły go ostre promienie światła. Podwinął rękawy koszuli i przesunął dłonią po szyi, wzdychając głęboko pod nosem. Przechadzający się obok z rzadka uczniowie posyłali mu dziwne, na wpół współczujące, na wpół zaciekawione spojrzenia, nikt jednak nie odważył się podejść. I dziękował im za to w duchu.

        Odgarnąwszy z czoła ciemne kosmyki, w końcu podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co zdołałoby go rozproszyć. Oczywiście jego wzrok sam niemal od razu wyłapał dwie siedzące na wzgórzu postaci i bezbłędnie je rozpoznał. Zacisnął szczękę, jakoś hamując cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwa. Patrick go nie polubił, Remy wiedział to doskonale, a jeśli jakimś cudem widział lub w jakikolwiek sposób się dowiedział... Westchnął, przecierając twarz rękami, i tak został. Może to nie był jednak dobry pomysł z tym wychodzeniem...

         – Co znowu zrobiłeś, Gumbo? – gburowaty głos Wolverine'a rozległ się tuż przy jego boku i nie drgnął tylko dlatego, że było mu teraz wyjątkowo wszystko jedno.

         Nie odpowiedział, a zaraz potem poczuł, jak Logan przysiada się obok. Oczywiście, w ręku miał cygaro, jakże by inaczej.

         – Wyglądasz jakbyś był chory, wiesz? – dodał chrapliwie, uważnie taksując pokerzystę wzrokiem. – Dziwię się, że w ogóle się pokazujesz w takim stanie.

         Wyprostował się nieco, opuszczając oparte na kolanach dłonie i znów zerkając w stronę wzgórza.

         – Może i jestem chory, mon ami, może i jestem – mruknął. Przez chwilę wiercił dziurę w plecach Eris, po czym westchnął cicho. – Ale ukrywanie się w niczym nie pomoże...

         – Chyba że jest się złodziejem – wytknął mu Wolverine. Remy prawie parsknął śmiechem na prawdziwość i zarazem ironię tego wszystkiego.

         – Oui, to prawda – przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem, lecz ten szybko znikł z jego twarzy.

         Srebrna smuga przecięła powietrze i już niecałą sekundę później obok dwóch postaci pojawiła się kolejna. Peter w swoim widowiskowym stylu przysiadł się do rodzeństwa i zaczął im solidnie przeszkadzać, aż musieli przerwać swoje zajęcie. Początkowo wyglądali na bardzo niepocieszonych, szybko jednak ogromny entuzjazm srebrnego sprintera wprawił ich w dobry humor i śmiali się z czegoś wspólnie. Przynajmniej tak to z daleka wyglądało. Tylko że kiedy przypadkiem Eris obejrzała się i Remy napotkał jej wzrok, odwróciła się tak szybko, jakby ją sparzył. Znów bezsilnie zacisnął szczękę i ledwie zdławił ochotę, by do nich podejść.

         Obok Wolverine w końcu zwrócił większą uwagę na to, co tak zaabsorbowało Gambita i westchnął głęboko.

        – No więc – podjął ponownie – co zrobiłeś, Cajun? Bo ta reakcja raczej nie bierze się z niczego. – Wskazał krótko na spiętą pozycję empatki i spojrzał z ukosa na towarzysza.

        Szczerze mówiąc, Remy nie do końca wiedział. Głowił się nad tym całą resztę nocy, ale i tak nic mu to nie dało. Z ciężkim oddechem bezsilności opadł na oparcie ławki.

         – Chyba się pośpieszyłem – wyznał po chwili, w trochę nerwowym geście odgarniając ciemne kosmyki z twarzy. – Albo źle odczytałem znaki – dodał, kwaśno i z goryczą równocześnie.

        – Ty? Niemożliwe – zakpił Logan, jakby lekko rozbawiony tym stwierdzeniem. Remy za to posłał mu zimne spojrzenie i na to westchnął cicho. – Słuchaj, Cajun, ty tu jesteś ekspertem. Nie znam jej za bardzo, ale co mogę powiedzieć, to że zupełnie nie przypomina tego typu, za którym zapewne najwięcej się uganiałeś.

       To nieco ubodło Remy'ego, choć nie za bardzo wiedział dlaczego. Mimo wszystko w słowach Logana kryło się ziarno prawdy – co nie znaczyło, że zamierzał to przyznać.

        – Niby skąd możesz to wiedzieć, Wolverine? – Uniósł brew z twardym spojrzeniem utkwionym w jego sylwetce. Ten wzruszył ramionami w dość zbywającym geście.

        – Domyślam się – odparł, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Widać, że dziewczyna ma olej w głowie i trochę przeszła. No i ma się na baczności, nawet jeśli tego za bardzo nie pokazuje – potrafię to wyczuć. A mimo to się z tobą zadaje.– Pokręcił głową, spoglądając na sylwetkę Eris.

        – Coś sugerujesz? – odparł zimno Gambit, a jego głos chyba po raz pierwszy stał się tak gładki i ostry. Trochę to zaskoczyło Logana. Kiedy spojrzał na pokerzystę, w czerwonych oczach dojrzał też niebezpieczny błysk, który zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobał.

        – Jakbyś nie wiedział – sarknął Wolverine. – Wiesz dobrze, jakie wrażenie sprawiasz. Dziewczyna miała prawo się wystraszyć.

        Teraz to już prawie fioletowe iskry zaczynały skrzyć się na opuszkach palców Remy'ego, póki siłą nie zmusił energii do pozostania na miejscu. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zaalarmowana Eris znów odwraca się w jego stronę.

        – Nigdy nie pogrywałem z niczyimi uczuciami, jeśli to sugerujesz – wycedził, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Logan wzruszył ramionami, bardziej zaaferowany swoim cygarem niż nim.

         – Ona tego nie wie – podsumował po prostu i mimo gotującej się w Gambicie złości, ten skrycie musiał przyznać Loganowi rację.

        Wypuścił powietrze nosem w długim, powolnym oddechu i na chwilę przymknął powieki, by całkowicie się uspokoić. Gdy w końcu nie czuł już naglącego przyciągania energii, rozluźnił dłonie i podniósł wzrok. A wtedy w końcu dojrzał, jak ciemne oczy przyglądają mu się z daleka.

         Znieruchomiał, rozchylając nieco wargi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Eris była na wpół do niego obrócona i miał wrażenie, że niemal chciała się podnieść ze swojego miejsca. Obok niej Patrick i Peter żywo coś opowiadali, jednak nie zwracała na nich większej uwagi. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, tylko na wpół świadomi otaczającego ich świata, póki okrutnie wdarł się miedzy nich. Akurat, gdy Remy był już gotów się podnieść i, nie zważając totalnie na nic, postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, Patrick zburzył całą intymność tego nikłego kontaktu i Eris ponownie zwróciła się do chłopaków, nerwowo przeczesują włosy. Zaraz potem jej brat odkrył, w kogo się wpatrywała, i posłał Gambitowi wściekłe spojrzenie. Nie nieprzychylne ani nawet zniesmaczone, po prostu wściekłe. Remy znów zacisnął szczęki i zmełł wszelkie cisnące się na język przekleństwa. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, cała trójka wstała i skierowała się do Instytutu. Eris usilnie unikała jego wzroku, ale czerwone oczy nie odrywały się od niej przez całą drogę, aż zniknęła za murami.

        Wolverine obserwował to ze swojego miejsca z nieodgadnioną miną. Nie wtykał nigdy nosa w nieswoje sprawy i niekoniecznie interesował się życiem prywatnym innych, czasem jednak dawał za wygraną ciekawości. A w jakiś sposób zaangażowany Cajun wydał mu się dość ciekawym zjawiskiem – choć tak naprawdę nie znał go długo i nie mógł wiedzieć, jak to z nim naprawdę wyglądało. Nie, żeby go to specjalnie obchodziło. Choć tak naprawdę polubił nieco i tego cwanego pokerzystę, i delikatną empatkę, ale do niczego by się nie przyznał.

       – I co? – podjął znów po chwili. Trochę nieobecne, czerwone spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego, a zaraz potem Gambit zmarszczył brwi pytająco. Logan skinął w kierunku, gdzie zniknęła Eris. – Zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

       Remy wyprostował się, a jego twarz nabrała bardziej zaciętego wyrazu. Było to widać w całej postawie i nagle Wolverine nie był pewny, czy dobrze zrobił.

       – Oui, zamierzam – odparł spokojnie, po czym podniósł się z ławki. – Nie zwykłem zostawiać za sobą niedokończonych spraw. Dzięki za towarzystwo, mon ami.

       Skłonił ku niemu lekko głowę i już zamierzał odejść, gdy głos Logana go zatrzymał:

       – Nie moja sprawa – zaczął, sprawnie odzyskując uwagę Gambita – ale lepiej zastanów się, czego naprawdę chcesz od tej dziewczyny, Cajun. Nie potrzebujemy tu kolejnego dramatu.

       Nieoczekiwanie uśmiech wykwitł na wargach Remy'ego, zdecydowany i nawet w pewien sposób zadowolony.

       – Nie ma strachu, mon ami, dobrze wiem – odpowiedział miękko, w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, i już nie było wątpliwości, że dawny Remy wrócił na swoje miejsce. W czerwonych oczach również ponownie lśniły łobuzerskie błyski, a w całej postawie zagościła dawna nonszalancja i gracja drapieżcy.

       Nim jednak którykolwiek z nich zdołał coś jeszcze dodać, w ich głowa rozbrzmiał spokojny głos Profesora. Na wieść o kolejnej misji oboje tylko westchnęli cicho i rozeszli się, by uczynić odpowiednie przygotowania. Po drodze Remy rozglądał się uważnie, czy może nie dojrzy gdzieś ciemnofioletowych kosmyków lub ciemnych oczu, jednak Eris jakby zapadła się pod ziemię. I mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że pójdzie mu lepiej, gdy już wróci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej, cześć, czołem! Za wszelkie błędy wyżej przepraszam - jeśli jakieś zauważyliście, dajcie znać! I dziękuję wszystkim zaglądającym za czytanie, nawet jeśli się nie odzywacie, dziękować! Zachęcam Was też bardzo, bardzo do zostawiania czegoś po sobie, paru słów od siebie bądź gwiazdek, na pewno bardzo podnieślibyście mnie tym na duchu, bo ostatnio z pisaniem jest kiepsko i może być jeszcze gorzej.   
> W każdym razie - jak się podobało? Co sądzicie o reakcjach naszej dwójki na wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy? Patrick i Wolverine słusznie się wtrącają czy może powinni trzymać się z dala? Chętnie poczytam Wasze opinie!


	13. Tajne plany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy i Raven dowiadują się coś więcej o działaniach porywaczy i ich motywacjach, a Eris w końcu daje sobie pomóc. Co z tego wyniknie? Zapraszam do czytania!

      W podziemnej bazie było ciemno i zimno. Szare, kamienne ściany lśniły złowieszczo w ostrym świetle żarówek, zaś w powietrzu unosiła się wilgoć i jakiś mdły, gorzkawy zapach, przywodzący na myśli lekarstwa. Kręte korytarze zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność i każdy najmniejszy dźwięk niósł się po nich echem – a jednak cisza zalegała w każdym zakamarku.

       – Charles nie wspominał, że może być opuszczona – mruknęła po jakimś czasie Raven. Wraz z Gambitem przeszli już sporą część labiryntu, schodząc na coraz to niższe poziomy.

       – Profesor mógł nie wiedzieć – odmruknął cicho Remy. Jego złodziejskie zmysły pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, odkąd tylko przekroczyli próg wejścia. – Mogli też przenieść-shhh! – Przystanął, nakazując mutantce to samo. Wtedy usłyszeli cichy szmer i wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

      Bezszelestnie ruszyli korytarzem, podkradając się do uchylonych drzwi. Zza framugi sączyło się światło, a w środku słychać było nerwowe kroki i szelest papierów, kartonów oraz jakieś dziwne pobrzękiwanie. Remy już wyjmował karty, lśniące energią, jednak Raven szybko złapała go za rękę i pokręciła głową. Pokerzysta spojrzał na nią, z konsternacją marszcząc brwi, ale wtedy wskazała na jego kij i w mig zrozumiał.

      Fioletowa poświata zaczęła lśnić najpierw wokół dłoni Gambita, potem objęła drewnianą powierzchnię i rozeszła się aż po same końce, aż cała laska pulsowała energią. Wtedy Remy wyprostował się, z typową nonszalancją otwierając uchylone drzwi. Po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się huk. Nim ktokolwiek się zorientował, kij Bo uderzył o posadzkę i fala energii poniosła się przez powietrze, powalając wszystkich obecnych mężczyzn i burząc cały, uporządkowany układ pokoju. Papiery podniosły się i rozsypały, półki podskoczyły, poprzewracały się, a szafki otworzyły. Wszyscy jednak, prócz dwójki mutantów, leżeli nieprzytomni na posadzce, tak jak chcieli.

      – Nieźle – rzuciła przez ramię Raven, przechodząc obok Gambita – Sprawdźmy, co było dla nich takie ważne... – Bez wahania zabrała się za przeglądanie porozrzucanych dokumentów.

      – Merci – odpowiedział tylko Remy z uśmiechem i skinął, przyznając jej rację. Zanim jednak dołączył do Raven, przyjrzał się jeszcze leżącym mężczyznom.

      Wszyscy, bez wyjątku, byli nieprzytomni – to nie ulegało wątpliwościom. Coś jednak kazało mu dokładniej ich zbadać – zwykłe przeczucie czy może złodziejskie przyzwyczajenie, w każdym razie nie dało się zignorować, więc zabrał się za przeszukiwanie.

      – Co robisz? – spytała nieco podejrzliwie Raven, na chwilę odkładając papiery.

      – Skoro zostali tu po coś wysłani, może któryś będzie miał przy sobie jakąś wskazówkę. Zawsze warto spróbować – wyjaśnił spokojnie.

     Gdy podszedł do ostatniej osoby, w końcu coś rzuciło mu się w oczy. Ten mężczyzna był inny od pozostałych. Miał gładkie, czyste dłonie, zupełnie różne od zgrubiałych i szorstkich pozostałych, nie posiadał też przy sobie nic więcej, prócz zwykłego pistoletu i schowanego w kieszeni identyfikatora laboratoryjnego.

     – Proszę, proszę – wymruczał Remy, podnosząc się ze swoim znaleziskiem w ręku – mamy tu chyba jakiegoś naukowca.

      Raven poderwała głowę, nieco sztywniejąc. Wbiła wzrok najpierw w pokerzystę, a potem w nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, a po jej twarzy przebiegło coś na kształt wściekłości – lub może obrzydzenia – nim ponownie się uspokoiła.

      – Czyli mógł przyjść po swoje badania... – wywnioskowała spokojnie, lekki chłód zabrzmiał w jej głosie.

      – Oui, możliwe – odparł Remy, zupełnie nie przejmując się zmianą w zachowaniu towarzyszki. – Przekonajmy się, co było takie ważne.

      Podniósł się, wpierw dokładnie związując nieprzytomnych, i dołączył do przekopującej dokumenty Raven. Mnóstwo z tego, co przejrzeli, nie miała nic wspólnego z możliwymi eksperymentami, inne przedstawiały pomieszane i niepełne akta przetrzymywanych mutantów lub luźne zapiski ich dotyczące. Z każdymi kolejnymi podobnymi kartami złość gotowała się w nich coraz mocniej, ale mogli mieć tylko nadzieję, że Alex i Logan przeszukujący pozostałą część bazy zdołają odnaleźć uwięzionych, podczas gdy oni tkwili w tym miejscu.

      Po kilku minutach bezowocnych poszukiwań Remy w końcu z lekką frustracją podniósł wzrok i jeszcze raz zaczął przeglądać pomieszczenie. Zdawało mu się wcześniej, że pięciu mężczyzn leżących na ziemi już przed nimi zdołało solidnie przetrząsnąć pokój i nic więcej nie znajdą, ale wtedy właśnie dostrzegł czarną, wepchniętą pod szafkę aktówkę. Leżała prawie pod samą ścianą, jakby została tam rzucona przez kogoś lub coś. Możliwe nawet, że sam zepchnął ją tam siłą uderzenia energii, to jednak nie miało teraz znaczenia.

      – Co my tu mamy... - wymruczał pod nosem, po kolei wyciągając dokumenty. W większości były na nich dość niezrozumiałe dla niego zapiski, pełen chemicznych i technicznych pojęć, lecz w końcu natrafił też na takie, które pozwoliły mu złożyć wszystko w jedną całość.

      – Mon Dieu – szepnął na wydechu.

      – Co? Co znalazłeś? – podchwyciła od razu Raven, krzyżując z nim wzrok. Jej naglące spojrzenie wcale mu nie pomogło.

      Przekartkował strony i wyrywkowo zaczął czytać:

       – Dzień 235, nadal nie znaleziono odpowiedniego obiektu, brak umiejętności wpływania u Mutanta 35... Dzień 250, zwiadowcy obserwujący potencjalne obiekty nie dostrzegli pozytywnych wskazówek. – Zatrzymał się, przekładając kilka kolejnych stron. Wtedy właśnie jedna data szczególnie przykuła jego wzrok i serce na chwilę stanęło w jego piersi. – 20 czerwca, jeden z wywiadowców trafił na obiecujący obiekt. Mutant zdaje się mieć wpływ na ludzi wokół siebie, brak jednak jasnych danych na jej temat... Jej... – powtórzył bezwiednie, głosem ledwie przewyższającym szept. Trzymając z całych sił swoje nerwy na wodzy, przewrócił kolejną stronę.

      – Eris? – wtrąciła cicho Raven, ale Remy tylko spojrzał na nią krótko znad papierów i czytał dalej:

      – 3 lipca, obiekt uratował człowieka przed napaścią. Agresorzy odwrócili się i odeszli, mimo że kobieta nawet nie była uzbrojona i nie przedstawiała żadnego zagrożenia. Z obserwacji wynika, że wystarczyło tylko kilka słów, by odeszli. Mutant może okazać się brakującym ogniwem... 11 lipca, Mutant 58 zmusił dr Bollocka, by wypuścił go z celi. Doktor mówił, że nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy to zrobił. Prawdopodobnie kobieta znów użyła swojego wpływu...

      Zamilkł, czując, jak bijące serce podchodzi mu aż do gardła i dudni, jakby chciało wyrwać się na zewnątrz. Bo jeśli to był to, na co wyglądało, to mieli ogromne kłopoty.

      – Mutant 58 – wychrypiał, przeglądając gorączkowo wszystkie pozostałe papiery zalegające w teczce. Znieruchomiał, gdy realizacja spadła na jego głowę niczym kubeł zimnej wody. – Nie ma jej akt...

      – Może jeszcze są gdzieś tut...

      Cichy jęk i sapanie dobyło się z podłoża, a nieruchomy dotąd naukowiec drgnął w krępujących go pętach. Remy okręcił się na pięcie, nawet nie czekając na reakcję Raven. Z kieszeni płaszcza dobył lśniącą już fioletowo kartę, nonszalanckim ruchem buta odwrócił doktora na plecy i przyłożył mu krawędź do gardła, nim ten w ogóle zorientował się, co zaszło.

      – Bonjour, monsieur – powitał go pogodnym tonem, uśmiechając się serdecznie – może odpowie nam pan na kilka pytań? Zapewniam, nie potrwa to wcale długo.

      Naukowiec zachłysnął się własnym oddechem, z przestrachem patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie. Ledwie powstrzymywał się przed zerkaniem na Remy'ego, a jednak za każdym razem, gdy napotkał wzrok demonicznych oczu, wzdrygał się szaleńczo i zdawał jeszcze bardziej kurczyć w sobie.

      – Nic nie powiem – odparł słabo, jednak uśmiech Gambita tylko się poszerzył.

       – Ależ powiesz, to przecież tylko nieistotne szczegóły, oui? – przekonywał miękko i nawet Raven musiała przyznać, że brzmiał niezwykle wiarygodnie ze swoją uprzejmością i elokwencją. Wiedziała jednak, że kryło się za tym również coś więcej. W końcu naukowiec skinął nerwowo, a Remy w drugiej ręce podniósł papiery z aktówki. – Dobrze wybrałeś, homme. Zaczniemy więc od czegoś prostego, oui? Mutant 58. Znałeś ją?

~*~

       Drzwi gabinetu uchyliły się gładko przed Eris, wydając przy tym całkiem przyjemny, charakterystyczny dźwięk. Wnętrze pomieszczenia jak zwykle przywitało ją spokojem i uporządkowaniem wypełniającym każdy skrawek, a w samym jego centrum, za szerokim, dębowym biurkiem, siedział czytający książkę Profesor. Gdy przekroczyła próg, podniósł na nią ciepłe spojrzenie i odłożył lekturę na brzeg blatu.

       – Eris – powitał ją i wskazał na miejsce naprzeciw siebie. – Proszę, usiądź.

       – Dziękuję – odparła tylko trochę ciszej niż zwykle, ale Profesor i tak to wychwycił. Zmartwienie nieco zabarwiło jego aurę, gdy przyjrzał jej się uważnie.

       – Wydajesz się dziś wyjątkowo przygaszona – powiedział miękko i Eris drgnęła wyraźnie. – Coś się stało?... Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz odpowiadać, nie musisz...

       Empatka przez chwilę bawiła się mankietem koszuli, błądząc wzrokiem po wzorzystym dywaniku, nim w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć w oczy Xaviera. I nie znalazła tam nic, prócz szczerej, lecz niewymuszającej zachęty.

       – Profesorze, przecież możesz spojrzeć w moje myśli – zaczęła, wzdychając lekko. – Pewnie nawet wiesz, odkąd tylko weszłam.

      Telepata uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

      – Nie, jeszcze tego nie zrobiłem, choć twoje myśli są bardzo głośne. – Eris zacisnęła wargi, czując, jak policzki zaczynają ją palić. – Wolałbym to jednak usłyszeć od ciebie – zakończył, cierpliwie czekając, aż sama się zdecyduje.

       A decyzja wcale nie była dla niej taka łatwa. W pewnym momencie miała nawet nadzieję, że Charles po prostu odczuta jej myśli – nie musiałabym wtedy przeżywać tego ponownie, mówiąc. Wiedziała jednak, że miał rację. Wiedziała też, jak dokładnie mogła określić swoje zachowanie nocą, ale jakoś nie mogła tego przecisnąć przez gardło. Pocieszyła się tylko tym, że Charles prawdopodobnie i tak już się spodziewał, co powie – i nie powinien jej oceniać.

      Odetchnęła, z ledwością wyduszając:

       – Chyba... stchórzyłam.

       Na chwilę przymknęła powieki, czując, jak ponownie wpada w wir tych wszystkich emocji i wspomnień, który próbował ją wciągnąć już od tamtej nocy. Gdy spojrzała potem niemal błagalnie w oczy Charlesa, w mig pojął, co chciała, by zrobił. I kiedy w końcu spojrzał w myśli empatki, westchnienie uniosło jego pierś.

       – Ach, więc to dlatego... Cóż, przynajmniej wiem już, co też gnębiło naszego Gambita – stwierdził od niechcenia, z pewnym zadowoleniem obserwując, jak Eris poderwała głowę, a jej myśli czepiają się tej wypowiedzi.

      – Gnębiło? – zapytała trochę słabo, po czym szybko odchrząknęła i zmarszczyła brwi. – Profesorze, nie mogłeś, ekhm, po prostu spojrzeć w jego myśli?

      – Nie mogę – przyznał prosto Xavier z lekkim, jakby rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Energia Remy'ego chroni go przed telepatami. Jestem w stanie tylko przekazać mu prostą myśl, wiadomość, nic więcej.

      Eris zamrugała, całkiem zbita z tropu. I nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie go gnębiło – a jeśli tak, to co? Czy też jakoś przeżył wydarzenia tej nocy? A może po prostu sprawiał pozory?

      „Nie" pomyślała. „Nie mógł sprawiać pozorów..."

      A przynajmniej chciała w to wierzyć. Widziała go raz, rano, i nawet z tak sporej odległości była w stanie wyczuć, jak wiele emocji tłoczyło się w jego aurze. Potem już na siebie nie wpadli i nie wiedziała, czy aby na pewno miała na to ochotę. Tylko że w tej chwili był na misji. Spodziewała się, że gdy wróci, nie uda jej się unikać go w nieskończoność. Jeśli wróci...

      Serce w jej piersi zaczęło nagle dudnić z taką mocą, że prawie sapnęła – i to na samą myśl, że mógłby nie wrócić i...

      – Eris...

      Drgnęła, słysząc cichy, lecz naglący głos Profesora. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią ze zmartwieniem, a sam Charles pochylił się ku niej w międzyczasie. Na ten widok od razu się otrząsnęła i wstyd zaczął wspinać się różem po jej policzkach.

      – Przepraszam, Profesorze, odpłynęłam...

       – Nic się nie stało, Eris, nie przepraszaj – zapewnił ją łagodnie, po czym niemal natychmiast zmarszczył brwi i odchylił się. – Chyba tego nie przemyślałem – mruknął i zaczął manewrować kołami wózka za biurkiem. – Daj... mi chwilkę... O, tak lepiej. – Cały czas mówił, w miarę sprawnie omijając dębową przeszkodę i na koniec zatrzymując się przy siedzącej na fotelu Eris. Uśmiechnął się, choć nadal marszczył brwi. – O czym ja to... Ach, tak. Eris – chwycił jedną, chłodną dłoń w empatki między swoje i skrzyżował ciepłe spojrzenie z ciemnymi oczami – to nic złego, że się przestraszyłaś. Emocje to ogromna siła, tak ogromna, że ulegamy jej od zawsze i nie sposób tego powstrzymać. Zresztą, dobrze to wiesz. Sęk w tym, że to od ciebie zależy, czy postanowisz stawić temu czoła, czy dalej uciekać – zakończył łagodnie, delikatnie gładząc dłoń Eris, a ona nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku. Czy raczej – od barw i tej wszechobecnej nadziei, jaka biła od Profesora. Słuchała go, topiąc się w złocie i pomarańczy jego aury, a mimo to czuła, jak strach chwyta ją w żelazne pęta.

      – To nie jest takie łatwe... – wyszeptała ledwie na głos.

      – Wiem, przyszedłem już tę drogę – odpowiedział niemal równie cicho, znów uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. – I, wierz mi, Eris, uciekanie jest tylko pozornie łatwiejsze. Im dłużej uciekasz przed strachem, tym bardziej się nawarstwia i kiedy już braknie ci sił na ucieczkę, możesz mu nie podołać. To jak tocząca się z góry kula śniegu – na górze jeszcze ją złapiesz, na dole będzie już zbyt wielka.

      – Chyba że góra będzie mała – odparła bez zastanowienia, zaskarbiając tym sobie cichy śmiech Profesora. Eris też uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale – o dziwo – poczuła się trochę lepiej.

      – Coś mi się wydaje, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi – odpowiedział po chwili Profesor, patrząc na Eris.

      – Chyba wiem... – przytaknęła, mimo że serce w jej piersi nadal trochę wariowało.

      – To dobrze, cieszę się – odparł i wyprostował się w swoim siedzisku. – Masz ochotę na jeszcze parę właściwych ćwiczeń? Możemy wrócić do tej rozmowy, gdy będziesz chciała.

     Skinęła i odetchnęła cicho.

     – Czemu nie, w końcu po to tu przyszłam.

      Profesor uśmiechnął się szeroko, całkiem w swoim żywiole, i oboje przeszli do właściwej sprawy. Eris ostrożnie opuściła swoje bariery, aż od energii innych nie dzieliła jej nawet najcieńsza warstwa, i całkowicie skupiła się na Charlesie, równocześnie starając się nie poddać jego aurze.

      – Gotowa? – zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem i Eris odwzajemniła uśmiech, skinąwszy. Z aury telepaty przypięła do niej kolejna fala przyjemnego ciepła. – Dobrze, to zaczniemy od podstaw. Muszę zrozumieć, dlaczego wpływanie na innych wywołuje u ciebie silną, negatywną reakcję. Podzieliłabyś się ze mną jednym z takich wspomnień? – zapytał łagodnie, jednak serce Eris i tak zaczynało ponownie wybijać coraz szybszy rytm z każdym jego słowem. Oczywiście, od razu to zauważył i ujął jej dłoń. – To nigdy nie będzie łatwe, Eris, ale możemy postarać się, by było łatwiejsze. Przywołaj jakiekolwiek wspomnienie, nie musi być jednym z najgorszych, może być bardzo łagodne. Tylko z efektem...

     – Coś znajdę – odpowiedziała pewnie, choć umysł już zaczynał podsuwać zbyt wiele wspomnień.

     Jak zawsze, pierwsze były najcięższe do wytrzymania, jeszcze z czasów szkolnych, szybko jednak wyparła je z myśli, by Charles ich nie dojrzał. Podświadomie przeczuwała jednak, że coś z tego i tak zdążył zobaczyć. Potem przeszukała najświeższe wspomnienia, od poprzedniej nocy, przez okropne godziny w bazie, aż po studia. I wtedy trafiła na jedno, które wydawało się najodpowiedniejsze.

     – Chyba znalazłam...

     – Więc, proszę, opowiedz mi.

     – Jakiś miesiąc temu wracałam z uczelni, było już ciemno. W bocznej uliczce poczułam okropnie wściekłe, ale też przestraszone aury. Nie myślałam nad tym długo, tylko tam weszłam...

      Głos Eris był zadziwiająco spokojny, a Charles powoli dał się wciągnąć w to wspomnienie. Widział, jak podchodzi do rysującej się przed nim sceny. Bezbronnego chłopaka i trzech rosłych mężczyzn z bronią i osłoniętymi twarzami. Zamierzali się właśnie na niego, póki głos Eris nie przeciął powietrza.

      „Hej!" zawołała, podchodząc od strony chłopaka. Nie mógł się temu nadziwić, ale patrząc jej oczyma, doskonale widział i czuł, jak sięgnęła do ich aur, łapiąc je i zrzucając własne bariery. Gwałtowne emocje napastników natarły na nią z pełną mocą.

     „Wypad stąd, dziewczynko, nie twój interes!" sarknął jeden, drugi zaś uśmiechnął się do niej lubieżnie.

     „Albo zostań i dostarcz nam rozrywki..."

     „To wy odejdziecie" odparła spokojnie, a chłopak przy jej boku spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Charles doskonale czuł, jak podczas całej tej sceny Eris zaczęła manipulować ich emocjami. Jak chwyciła się pokładów strachu i zaczęła ja rozwijać, przysłaniając wściekłość. „Tkniecie nas, a w mgnieniu oka pojawi się tutaj cały oddział policji" dodała chłodno. Dwaj z nich zaczęli patrzeć po sobie niepewnie, ale jeden wykroczył do przodu.

 

     „Jakoś w to nie wierzę, dziewczynko."

     „Prowadzę sprawę niedaleko, mam na sobie podsłuch. Przekonaj się" wyzwała, teraz prawie całą swoją uwagę skupiając na nim, który zdawał się dowodzić pozostałej dwójce. Stworzyła chwilową więź, wlewając w niego strach i myśli, jakie za nim podążały. Pociągnęła za kiełkujące w nim obawę i zwątpienie, a potem przeniosła to na innych. Wtedy nagle wszyscy trzej poderwali się, jakby coś usłyszeli, i wycofali się, rzucając przekleństwa pod nosem. A Eris... buzowała od strachu, adrenaliny i wszystkich, okropnych rzeczy, które wyczuła w napastnikach. Lecz ostatnim, co Charles poczuł, nim się wycofał, było, jak szybko opadła z całej energii, jakby ktoś nagle odpiął jej dostęp do źródła.

     – Nie mogłam potem spać przez kilka nocy albo śniłam wciąż o tym samym... – zakończyła nieco drżącym głosem, a Profesor westchnął cicho i uśmiechnął się.

     – Postąpiłaś bardzo odważnie – powiedział ciepło – mało kto by się na to zdobył. – Eris uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, a Profesor podrapał się w podbródek w zamyśleniu. – Zdaje się, że gdy chciałaś na nich wpłynąć, połączyłaś się równocześnie z ich aurami, tak? – Skinęła.

      – Tak, idzie to wtedy trochę w dwie strony...

      – Mimo to w jakiś sposób wasze aury i emocje pozostają od siebie odrębne... Powiedz mi, Eris, zawsze używasz swojej hipnozy i również manipulujesz czyimiś emocjami? – zapytał z nieskrywaną ciekawością, a wokół jego głowy pojawiła się żółta poświata, oznaka kiełkujących pomysłów.

      – Ja... tak, chyba tak... – Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedyś nie ingerowała. Jakieś wspomnienie ciągle jej umykało, dziwnie rozmyte, aż po chwili w końcu wróciło z pełną mocą. Niemal sapnęła, przypominając sobie to krótkie zdarzenie. – W bazie... – Podniosła wzrok, napotykając wyraźnie zainteresowane spojrzenie Charlesa. – Nie zastanawiałam się, co robię. Gdy... chwyciłam aurę strażnika, po prostu zmusiłam go, by zrobił, co chciałam. Czułam go przez chwilę, ale... sama nie wiem, nie wpływałam na emocje, tylko... – Sfrustrowane westchnienie dobyło się z gardła empatki, gdy szukała odpowiednich słów, ale nie potrafiła w żaden sposób ich opisać. W końcu z rezygnacją opadła na oparcie fotela. – Nie wiem, nie umiem tego określić.

     Charles uśmiechnął się z pewnym samozadowoleniem pod nosem i przyjrzał się mutantce nieco ciekawiej. Wydawała się świadoma swoich darów i ich pożytku, a jednak nadal miotała się, nie mogąc sobie z nimi poradzić. Nie była empatką tylko z mocy, ale i z natury. Jakby zbyt wrażliwa na tego typu dar, który niósł ze sobą wielki ciężar, wymagający przecież sporej siły psychicznej. Profesor był niemal pewien, że posiadała wielkie jej pokłady, tylko nie umiała do nich dotrzeć.

      – Eris – zwrócił łagodnie uwagę empatki, czekając, aż zwróci na niego spojrzenie – słyszałaś kiedyś o energii Chi?

     Eris zamrugała z pewnym zaskoczeniem, ale kojarzyła ten termin.

     – Trochę... kiedyś... To, tak jakby, energia ducha?

     – Tak – skinął z zadowoleniem – pojęcie energii Chi, siły, energii życiowej, funkcjonuje w kulturach świata już od bardzo dawno, głównie jednak w kulturach wschodu. Według wierzeń Chińczyków to energia, która płynie w nas od chwili, gdy zaczyna bić nasze serce bądź gdy bierzemy pierwszy oddech, i stale utrzymuje nas przy życiu – wyjaśnił pokrótce, widząc, jak z każdym słowem ciemne oczy Eris zaczynają coraz bardziej błyszczeć. – Wydaje mi się, choć to tylko moje spekulacje, że twoje umiejętności mogą mieć z nią coś wspólnego. Może nawet bardziej niż z naszym rozumieniem hipnozy.

     Charles zakończył na tym, dając empatce chwilę, by przetrawiła jego słowa. A Eris czuła, że mógł mieć rację. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że jej darów nie dało się dokładnie sprecyzować – były bardzo „ulotne", zależne, za każdym razem ich użycie wyglądało trochę inaczej, choć podobnie. Dlatego pomysł Profesora wydawał się mieć głębszy sens. Przypomniała sobie aury Patricka, Alexa i Remy'ego – we wszystkich widziała barwy i obszary zdające się odzwierciedlać ich moce. Chciała nawet od razu o tym wspomnieć, ale Xavier wyprostował się i znacznie poważniejszym tonem przerwał jej myśli.

     – Będziemy musieli dokończyć tę rozmowę innym razem. Wybacz, Eris.

      – Coś się stało? – zapytała z lekką obawą, jednak Charles uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, a wtedy drzwi do gabinetu rozwarły się.

     W progu zjawili się, wracający z misji, Alex, Logan i Raven, z Gambitem na samym czele, który tym razem nie miał na twarzy swojego typowego uśmiechu.

     – Profesorze! – Jego głos brzmiał na napięty, kiedy powitał Charlesa skinieniem głowy. Zaraz potem dostrzegł siedzącą naprzeciw biurka Eris i wyraźnie zesztywniał. Zaskoczenie, niezrozumienie i szereg innych emocji przesunął się przez jego aurę, nim empatka zdołała oderwać od niego wzrok.

     – Remy – powitał go również Profesor. – Jak poszło?

     – Właśnie o tym musimy porozmawiać – odpowiedziała Raven nagląco, prawie wchodząc mu przy tym w zdanie. Telepata zdziwił się lekko, ale po chwili zrozumienie zaświtało w jego oczach.

     Skołowana Eris w tym czasie wpatrywała się w każdego po kolei, wyraźnie widząc stres, obawę i niezadowolenie w ich aurach, więc uprzejmie zapytała:

     – To może ja już pójdę?

     Nie spodziewała się jednak, że Xavier westchnie cicho i zmęczonym głosem odpowie:

     – Obawiam się, że to też może dotyczyć ciebie, Eris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**Od autorki:** Trochę to trwało, no ale w końcu się udało! Trochę inaczej, trochę dłużej i mam nadzieję, że zadowalająco ;p Co o nim myślicie? Czy Remy i Raven dowiedzieli się czegoś istotnego? Czy Eris przypadkiem nie przesadza? Dajcie znać!  
> Ze spraw bardziej technicznych - to ostatni rozdział, który miałam napisany na zapas. Ostatnio też bardzo słabo z moim pisaniem, więc nie wiem, jak to będzie z rozdziałami... Dlatego bardzo chcę podziękować za ostatnie gwiazdki i komentarze, bo one dały mi kopa, by ten rozdział przepisać i wrzucić. Więc - dziękuję! 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	14. Ważne wiadomości

      Eris miała dziwne, wytrącające z równowagi uczucie. Siedziała niemal dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, naprzeciw tych samych osób z Profesorem obok jak w dzień, w który po raz pierwszy obudziła się w Instytucie. Jedyną różnicą w ułożeniu osób w pomieszczeniu stanowił fakt, że tym razem Alex był obok niej i siedzieli na drugiej z sof. Nawet Logan stał dokładnie tam, gdzie tamtego dnia, ze znudzeniem wpatrując się w okno. I może gdyby nie nerwowa atmosfera, byłoby to nawet całkiem przyjemne uczucie, lecz z wszystkimi tymi niespokojnymi wibracjami Eris powoli zaczynała boleć głowa – a wcale nie trwało to tak długo. Może jakieś kilka minut raportu, po którym empatce prawie zrobiło się niedobrze, i kilka kolejnych siedzenia w ciszy, podczas których Charles czytał przyniesione z misji akta. I pierwszy raz wyraźne, blado błękitne poświaty zaczęły się przebijać przez złoto jego aury.

      – To... nie jest coś, czego bym się spodziewał – powiedział w końcu, zamykając teczkę. Wolną dłonią potarł przymknięte powieki i zdawał się w tym momencie starszy o jakieś kilka lat, nawet jeśli wygląd temu przeczył. Westchnął cicho, zwracając się w końcu do przybyłej czwórki. – Znaleźliście coś jeszcze?

      Remy i Raven wymienili krótkie spojrzenia. To oni głównie zdawali raport, bo Alex i Logan niczego nie znaleźli – baza okazała się całkiem opustoszała.

      – Pojedyncze, niepełne akta różnych mutantów, niektóre dość stare. Hank je ma – odpowiedziała Raven ze ściągniętą twarzą. Eris pierwszy raz widziała niebieską piękność w takim stanie i zdecydowanie mogło to zmrozić krew w żyłach.

      – Poza tym na miejsce przysłali jednego z naukowców – dodał Remy nieco bardziej gardłowym niż zazwyczaj, choć opanowanym głosem – pewnie żeby zabrał odpowiednie zapiski i przypadkiem niczego nie pominął...

       Iskra złości zabrzmiała w jego tonie, tak samo jak rozbłysła w demonicznych oczach, lecz pomimo tego na zewnątrz wydawał się niezwykle spokojny. Wręcz przerażająco spokojny, jakby pod tym kryła się zimna furia. I choć inni wydawali się to w jakiś sposób wyczuwać, tak Eris czuła to naprawdę. Widziała i właściwie niemal doświadczała wściekłości, która się za tym kryła – ale nie tylko jej. Było tam też zmartwienie i troska, niczym paliwo dla tej furii, a to była niezwykle groźna mieszanka.

      – Ufam, że czegoś się od niego dowiedzieliście? – Charles podniósł wzrok na pokerzystę i Eris prawie sapnęła, widząc, jak na chwilę aura Remy'ego faluje i jego złość nieco stygnie. Dokładnie wtedy nieco ulgi pojawiło się też w otaczających Profesora barwach.

      – Oui, choć niewiele tego – przyznał Gambit, jakby przez ściśnięte gardło. – Wiemy prawie na pewno, kim był Mutant 58 i mamy podejrzenia, dlaczego tak im na niej zależało.

      – Rozumiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Xavier i przez chwilę wpatrzył się w teczkę.

      Eris nie miała wątpliwości, że wszystkiego pewnie zdążył się już dowiedzieć z myśli Raven bądź kogoś innego z pozostałej dwójki, lecz nadal nie rozumiała, czemu pozwolił jej przysłuchiwać się tym wszystkim zapewne tajnym informacjom. Czuła się zagubiona i skołowana, a ich aury wcale nie pomagały. Przez cały czas siedziała cicho, nie wtrącając się w rozmowę, zaczynała jednak tracić cierpliwość – i gdy akurat chciała zapytać, Charles się odezwał.

      – Eris – zaczął, podnosząc na nią spojrzenie – gdzie byłaś trzeciego lipca?

      Empatka zamrugała nieco zaskoczona, ale potem ze zmarszczonymi brwiami poszukała w pamięci tego dnia.

      – Na uczelni, miałam wtedy ważny wykład... to ma jakieś znaczenie?

      – Jesteś pewna, że nic innego nie wydarzyło się tego dnia? – dopytywał Charles, jakby usilnie próbując jej o czymś przypomnieć. – Nic szczególnego nie wydarzyło się tamtego wieczora?

      – Nie, nie wydaje mi... – urwała, jakby nagle część układanki wpadła na swoje miejsce, i prawie zawstydziła się z własnego gapiostwa. – To był ten wieczór, o którym dzisiaj mówiłam. Obroniłam... tego chłopaka. – Ostatnie słowa wymówiła nieco ciszej, prawie się rumieniąc. Nie czuła, by pasowało do niej to słowo.

      Wszelkie możliwe zażenowanie jednak szybko wyparowało z głowy Eris, gdy poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie w aurze Remy'ego. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na pokerzystę, który odetchnął ciężko i zacisnął szczękę, przymykając na chwilę oczy. Raven i Alex też nie wydawali się tą wiadomością wniebowzięci.

      – To źle? – zapytała trochę zdziwiona.

      – Oczywiście, że nie, Eris – odpowiedział jej łagodnie Charles, ale na jego twarzy nie było uśmiechu. – Niestety, okazuje się, że to właśnie ściągnęło na ciebie uwagę nieodpowiednich ludzi – dodał jakby przepraszającym tonem, a ciemne oczy empatki rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Wtedy Xavier otworzył akta i wyciągnął z nich parę stron, po czym podał Eris, wskazując odpowiednie fragmenty. Prawie zaschło jej w ustach, gdy zobaczyła, co się w nich znajdowało.

      – 3 lipca, obiekt uratował człowieka przed napaścią... – odczytała cicho. Była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by czytać dalej, ale gdy w końcu się zmusiła, jedna rzecz szczególnie wbiła jej się w głowię. – Pięćdziesiąt osiem... – wyszeptała, prawie upuszczając kartki. Tylu ich było wcześniej. Wiedziała, że nie była pierwszą ofiarą, ale świadomość, na jak dużą skalę to się odbyło – to było zupełnie co innego. Zaciskając nieco palce na papierze, w końcu podniosła wzrok na Profesora. – Ale dlaczego?

      – Chcą kontroli, to jasne akurat – odpowiedziała Raven, dość twardym tonem. – Nie wiemy nad kim i dlaczego, ale na pewno na tym im zależy. Inaczej nie szukaliby tak usilnie mutantów akurat umiejących wpłynąć jakoś na innych.

      Po tym na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, a Eris znów spojrzała na leżące na jej kolanach akta. Wtedy też dotarł do niej cichy głos Remy'ego.

      – Byłaś pierwsza – powiedział, coś dziwnego brzmiało w tych słowach, zwłaszcza że wyjątkowo nie użył żadnego pieszczotliwego określenia. Gdy podniosła wzrok, od razu napotkała pełne niewypowiedzianych myśli oczy i jej własne serce zabiło nieco mocniej. – Kiedy się ocknęłaś, wysłali do ciebie kogoś, by upewnić się, czy faktycznie masz umiejętności, na których im zależało. Jak już mieliby pewność, wtedy... – urwał i choć Eris czuła, co za tym stało, nie mogła się powstrzymać.

      – Wtedy? – dopytała cicho.

      – Wtedy wzięliby cię na stół, próbowali dotrzeć do esencji twojej mocy – odparł w końcu przez zaciśnięte gardło.

      Była niemal pewna, że to stałoby się prędzej czy później, gdyby tam dłużej zabawiła, ale wypowiedziane na głos i tak prawie odebrało jej mowę. W słowach Remy'ego jednak kryło się coś jeszcze, ton, który nie dawał jej spokoju.

      – Skąd to wiesz? – zapytała, nie spuszczając wzroku z czerwonych oczu. I zobaczyła w nich wyraźny błysk, choć nie była pewnego jego natury.

      – Widziałem – odpowiedział tylko, a wraz z tym ton pokerzysty, jak i wyraz twarzy, znacznie złagodniał. Wydawał się bardziej zmęczony i zmartwiony niż wściekły, może nawet melancholijny.

       Nie pytała o więcej – domyśliła się, o czym mówił. I pomimo wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się nocą, czego dowiedziała się teraz, znów zatlił się w niej płomyk wdzięczności. W końcu patrzyła na osobę, która ją uratowała.

      – Dlatego sądzę, że mógłbyś częściej spoglądać w karty, Remy – powiedział po chwili Charles, zerkając na pokerzystę. – Dzięki twojej umiejętności Eris jest dzisiaj z nami i możemy mieć nadzieję, że ktokolwiek jest odpowiedzialny za te eksperymenty, jeszcze nie dostał tego, na czym tak mu zależy.

      – Chyba że zdołał już znaleźć kogoś o podobnej mocy – wtrąciła Raven dość gorzko i Profesor westchnął cicho.

      – Pozwolisz, że będę trzymał się nadziei, że jednak nie – odpowiedział, po czym skierował się do empatki. – Wybacz, że zrzuciłem na ciebie te informacje, ale sądziłem, że tylko fair będzie, jeśli się dowiesz – dodał, uśmiechając się do niej lekko. Eris próbowała ten gest odwzajemnić, ale średnio jej wyszło.

      – I dziękuję za to – odparła, oddając Profesorowi trzymane kartki. – Ale teraz to już chyba nie takie ważne? Tutaj nie muszę się martwić, że znowu mnie dopadną...?

      – Tutaj tak – przyznał Remy, nie pozwalając Charlesowi nic powiedzieć, a w jego głosie pojawiła się nowa, napięta nuta, która bardzo jej się nie spodobała – ale musimy uznać, że za murami Instytutu nadal na ciebie polują, chere. Tam mogą zgarnąć cię w każdej chwili.

      – Sugerujesz coś? – włączył się Alex dość niespodziewanie i podejrzliwym wzrokiem zmierzył pokerzystę.

       – Tak, sugeruję – odparł nader spiętym tonem, wręcz bezbarwnym, gdyby nie lekkie drżenie. – Eris nie powinna opuszczać Instytutu, póki osoba odpowiedzialna za to wszystko nie będzie gniła za kratkami albo gdzie indziej – zakończył grobowo i empatka ledwie zatrzymała szczękę przed samoistnym rozwarciem.

      – Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – zapytała z równym niedowierzaniem Raven, w jej głosie jednak słychać też było oburzenie. – Nie możemy trzymać jej tutaj jak w więzieniu, dobrze o tym wiesz. – Remy zacisnął na chwilę wargi w cienką linię.

      – Wiem, ale nie zawsze tu będę, by towarzyszyć Eris. Mamy swoje misje do odbycia – odparował, wywołując zdziwienie niemal u wszystkich. Nawet Logan odwrócił się od okna, marszcząc brwi w kierunku pokerzysty. Empatka nawet otwierała już usta, by się odezwać, ale nie zdążyła.

      – Nie przesadzasz? Raven ma trochę racji – wtrącił ugodowo Alex – jeśli Eris potrzebowałaby wyjść poza Instytut, ktoś z nas również mógłby jej towarzyszyć. – Jego głęboki głos jako jedyny wydawał się spokojny, chociaż Profesor sam jeszcze nie wziął udziału w rozmowie, tylko przyglądał się ze zdziwieniem i zaciekawieniem równocześnie wszystkim wokół. Głównie jednak Remy'emu, który jakby nagle stracił panowanie nad sobą.

      – Merde! Nie rozumiecie? To za duże ryzyko – wyrzucił niemal wściekle.

      – Tak sądzisz? – Uniosła brwi Raven. – Może cię zdziwię, ale nie tylko ty potrafisz tu zadbać o siebie i innych – dodała gorzko, wyraźnie bojowo nastawiona.

      – Nie to miałem na myśli – odparł równie grobowo, krzyżując twarde spojrzenie ze wzrokiem mutantki.

      – To może nas oświecisz? Bo ja już nie wiem, o co naprawdę ci chodzi – odpowiedziała, cała się napinając.

      Remy szykował się już do odpowiedzi, ale wtedy nieoczekiwany zupełnie głos przerwał tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę.

      – Hej! A może dalibyście się wypowiedzieć zainteresowanej? – Gburowaty jak zawsze Logan spojrzał po sprawcach zamieszania, marszcząc brwi na tej swój groźny sposób. – Jakbyście nie zauważyli, siedzi tuż przy was – dodał gardłowo i tak Remy, jak Raven, w końcu dojrzeli, co właśnie zrobili. Remy zacisnął wargi, przeczesując ciemne kosmyki, a Raven odetchnęła ciężko. Chciała też coś dodać, ale nie zdążyła.

      – Logan ma rację – wtrącił cicho Profesor, po raz pierwszy biorąc głos w tej sprawie. Zamiast jednak posyłać im karcące spojrzenia, zwrócił się do empatki ciepło: – Eris?

      – Dziękuję – zaczęła cicho, spoglądając wpierw na Logana, który zbył to wzruszeniem ramion, po czym na Profesora, który zaś skwitował to swoim typowym uśmiechem.

      Nie była jednak pewna, co chciała powiedzieć – i czy w ogóle chciała cokolwiek mówić. Od kilku minut czuła, jak serce dudni jej w piersi, a w głowie wiruje od tych wszystkich emocji. Nie przywykła do podobnych sytuacji i szczerze ich nie cierpiała. A Remy swoimi słowami... że ją zaskoczył, to byłoby mało powiedziane. Może i miał dobre intencje, ale jakoś w tej chwili... poczuła się zbyt dotknięta, by o tym myśleć.

      – Wbrew pozorom rozumiem, jakie to zagrożenie – zaczęła, i chociaż nie chciała, by zabrzmiało to zgryźliwie, to i tak jakoś dotknęła tym pokerzystę. – Nie mam zamiaru sama nigdzie się zapuszczać, jeśli mogę tym ściągnąć zagrożenie na siebie albo w efekcie na innych. Poza tym... Remy – jej głos nieco zadrżał przy imieniu Gambita, a ich spojrzenia pierwszy raz tego dnia spotkały się na dłużej – odkąd mnie uratowałeś-uratowaliście, nie wyszłam poza teren Instytutu. Dlaczego nagle miałabym to zrobić?

      Zawstydzenie rozbłysło w czerwonej głębi, tak jak w otaczających go barwach, niemal zupełnie innych niż w nocy czy jakiegokolwiek poprzedniego dnia, ale nie miała siły się nad tym zastanawiać. Miała już po prostu dość, nie była gotowa na takie rozmowy, zwłaszcza z nim, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

      – Eris... – zaczął, ale pokręciła głową.

      – Nie tłumacz – przerwała napiętym, wręcz zdławionym przez ściśnięte emocjami gardło głosem, po czym odetchnęła cicho i spuściła wzrok. – Nie będę nigdzie wychodzić, jeśli naprawdę nie będę musiała, jak długo będzie trzeba. Mogę to zrobić – powiedziała już pewniejszym, choć nadal nieco zduszonym tonem. – A jeśli będę musiała, wyjdę tylko z kimś, kogo zatwierdzi Profesor. Tak chyba będzie najlepiej – zakończyła, spoglądając w końcu na samego Xaviera. Niepokój krążył w jego aurze bardzo wyraźnie, jednak dojrzała tam również zrozumienie, które zaraz potem zabarwiło też słowa.

      – Też tak myślę – przyznał – ale nie musisz się tu czuć jak więzień, Eris. Mam nadzieję, że to wiesz...

      Skinęła, nie skomentowała tego jednak w żaden sposób. Wargi miała zaciśnięte i chociaż serce nadal dudniło jej w piersi ze stresu, nie był to jedyny powód.

      – Przepraszam, ale pójdę już, mam dość na dziś – oznajmiła, nie bardzo przejmując się, czy wykaże się teraz totalnym brakiem kultury. – Profesorze, dziękuję za rozmowę – zwróciła się jeszcze do Charlesa, który jak zwykle nawet w podobnej sytuacji zdołał wykrzesać uśmiech.

      – Nie ma za co, Eris. Dokończymy ją następnym razem – obiecał i empatka obróciła się na pięcie. Nawet nie zerknęła na pozostałych, tylko szybko opuściła gabinet, zadziwiająco lekko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

      Profesor westchnął cicho i potarł czoło w roztargnieniu. Na pewno nie chciał, by tak to się wszystko potoczyło, ale teraz już nie mógł tego odwrócić. Może nie powinien od razu angażować w to Eris – była delikatna, w dodatku z własnymi rozterkami, a teraz miała ich tylko więcej. Inna sprawa, że nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji ze strony pokerzysty.

       – Możecie się rozejść – oznajmił, zanim zdążyli dobrać się sobie nawzajem do skór. – Omówimy całą sprawę innym razem, na razie przetrawcie ją przez siebie, później o tym podyskutujemy.

       Chociaż wszyscy – może prócz Logana – byli bardziej lub mniej niezadowoleni z zaistniałej sytuacji, zgodnie podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i skierowali do wyjścia. Gambit niechętnie, ale podążył za resztą. Czuł na sobie wyraźnie twardy wzrok Wolverine'a i ciągle miał przed oczami przepełnione emocjami, czarne oczy Eris, w których dominowało uczucie na wskroś przypominające zawód – i klął w duszy jak szewc za to, że dał się ponieść w takim momencie, gdy powinni byli najpierw wyjaśnić sobie wydarzenia nocy na osobności, a zamiast tego wbił między nich kolejną przeszkodę. Wściekłość buzowała w nim aktualnie nawet bardziej niż kilka chwil temu, ale teraz kierował ją tylko w siebie.

       – Remy, ty zostań – zatrzymał go cichy głos Charlesa, nim zdążył zrobić choćby dwa kroki.

      Niewielkie ukłucie irytacji podburzyło jeszcze jego złość, ale odetchnął cicho i wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce na kanapie. Z jednej strony miał ochotę jak najszybciej popędzić przed siebie i dogonić Eris, z drugiej wiedział, że mógłby tym tylko bardziej wszystko zepsuć, a tego robić na pewno nie chciał. Dlatego zapadł się w skórzanej sofie, wzdychając ciężko, i ponownie przeczesał włosy drżącą nieco ręką. Gdyby ktoś się przyjrzał, mógłby też zobaczyć, jak wokół jego palców lśni ledwie widoczna, fioletowa poświata.

      – Co się stało? – głos Profesora znów przerwał ciszę po krótkiej chwili, a Remy poczuł na sobie uważne, niebieskie spojrzenie.

      Nagle też zdał sobie sprawę, że Xavier wiedział – lub przynajmniej domyślał się – że za jego wybuchem coś musiało stać. I jak zwykle się nie mylił.

      – Widziałem to – wyznał w końcu, nadzwyczaj cicho i słabo. – Spojrzałem w karty, gdy wracaliśmy...

     Charles na chwilę przymknął powieki, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc w niewielkim westchnieniu. Nie odezwał się jednak, czekając, aż Remy będzie kontynuował. A pokerzysta wyprostował się wyraźnie w swoim siedzisku i wbił wzrok w przeciwległą sofę, jakby myślami wrócił do wspomnień.

      – Rozkładałem karty kilka razy, za każdym razem wychodziło to samo. – Spuścił wzrok na swoje ręce, które zaplótł między kolanami. – Porywali ją, znowu. Ci sami ludzie. Nie była sama, ale ktokolwiek z nią był... nic to nie dawało...

      – Nawet z tobą? – dopytał łagodnie Charles, ale Remy szybko pokręcił głową.

      – Widziałbym, gdybym tam był, ale za każdym razem to ktoś inny... Nie widzę jej tylko dokładnie...

     – Jej – powtórzył Profesor, marszcząc brwi z konsternacją – czyli wizji?

      Gorzki, zupełnie niepodobny do niego uśmiech rozciągnął twarz Gambita w dość brzydkim grymasie, wręcz wykrzywiając cały jej wyraz. Było w tym też jednak dużo skrywanego żalu i to chyba najbardziej zadziwiło telepatę.

     – Tak jakby – odparł wymijająco, a zaraz potem spiął się, a cała jego postawa jakby stężała. Charles niemal widział, jak wokół Remy'ego zaczyna tworzyć się delikatna poświata, lecz zaraz potem uderzyły go myśli, które nie należały do niego, i niemal sapnął z zaskoczenia. Gambit właśnie dał mu dostęp do swoich myśli z własnej woli i podczas gdy mówił dalej, Xavier widział po kolei obrazy z jego głowy. – Widzisz, Profesorze, w moich wizjach od lat pojawia się pewien czynnik wspólny, w paru podobnych sytuacjach. Miałem już kiedyś te wizje, bez żadnych szczegółów. Teraz widzę, kto jej towarzyszy, ale dalej nie widzę, kim jest. Rzecz w tym, że... – Na chwilę urwał, jakby zbierając odwagę, by wypowiedzieć tych kilka słów: – Jedna z tych wizji doprowadziła mnie do Eris...

      Remy zamilkł, zamykając z powrotem swój umysł na telepatę, a ten westchnął cicho. Myśli i wizje, które otrzymał, wystarczyły mu, by wysnuć podobne wnioski. Doskonale pamiętał ten wieczór, gdy zaproponował Gambitowi spojrzenie w karty – więc sam niejako doprowadził do tego wszystkiego. Jeśli to, oczywiście, była prawda.

      – Myślisz, że Eris to kobieta z twoich wizji? – dopytał spokojnie, ale pewne napięcie też zabrzmiało w jego głosie.

      – Oui, jestem prawie pewien – potwierdził, pocierając dłonią kark. Westchnął i na chwilę pozostał w tej pozycji, próbując jakoś uspokoić swoje galopujące serce.

      Nigdy nie był tym emocjonalnym typem. Porywczym, ekspresywnym, głośnym i takim, którego wszędzie było pełno, w dodatku w centrum uwagi, ale nie emocjonalnym. A teraz? Miał wrażenie, jakby od poprzedniego dnia zdążył wznieść się na szczyt fali radości, by zaraz potem spaść w głębiny samego, wzburzonego oceanu, zimnego i nieprzyjaznego jak nic, czego ostatnio doświadczył. I to wcale nie było dla niego wyolbrzymienie. W dodatku aktualnie zachowywał się zupełnie niepodobnie do siebie i musiał temu szybko zaradzić, inaczej bał się, że zniszczy to, o co ostatnio tak się starał.

      Eris...

      – Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać – odezwał się znów Profesor, wyrywając go z zadumy.

      Remy podniósł wzrok, napotykając łagodne, jak zazwyczaj zachęcające spojrzenie. Nie wiedział, jak Xavier to robił, że potrafił tak szybko wejść w rolę doradcy, pocieszyciela i, chyba przede wszystkim, przyjaciela.

      – Wiem – przyznał – ale nie sądzę, by chciała teraz ze mną rozmawiać.

      – To możliwe – potwierdził jego obawy Charles, a jednak w głosie telepaty wcale nie było zniechęcającej nuty – ale nie czekałbym z tym zbyt długo na twoim miejscu, Remy. Macie sobie sporo do powiedzenia, wyjaśnienia, lepiej nie zostawiać ich, by rozrosły się w bardziej szkodzące myśli.

     Ciche westchnienie opuściło wargi Gambita, nim skinął lekko, zgadzając się ze słowami Profesora. Miał rację. Jak niemal zawsze zresztą.

      Chciał już wstać, podziękować za tę krótką rozmowę i odejść, kiedy pewna myśl przykuła jego uwagę. Wyprostował się nieco i z powrotem spojrzał w niebieskie oczy.

      – Profesorze?

      – Tak?

      – Zachęcasz mnie, bym porozmawiał z Eris – zaczął, ciekawość wyraźnie brzmiała w jego głosie – kiedy niemal wszyscy inni chętniej zobaczyliby, jak w ogóle się do niej nie zbliżam. Dlaczego?

      Na to Charles uniósł kąciki warg w lekkim rozbawieniu.

      – Nie jestem innymi, Remy, mam swoje własne zdanie – powiedział nieco uszczypliwie, wywołując w końcu uśmiech również u pokerzysty, ale potem dodał już całkiem szczerze. – Widziałem, jak się starasz, i widzę też, że ci zależy. Ufam również Eris. Widziałem aury jej oczyma, wiem, że potrafi odróżnić dobrego człowieka od złego i widzi więcej, niż ktokolwiek z nas mógłby się spodziewać. I ufa tobie, Remy – zakończył ciepło, patrząc, jak mina Gambita zmienia się z każdym jego słowem. Niestety, gdy skończył, z zaskoczenia zrzedła ona w zawiedzioną.

      – Mogłem to dzisiaj zniszczyć... – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem.

      – Mogłeś – przyznał – ale nie sądzę. W końcu... Eris widzi aury, prawda? Jeśli miałeś szczere intencje, zobaczyła to. – Remy podniósł na niego wzrok, jakby nie dowierzając, a równocześnie chcąc bardzo w to uwierzyć. Charles znów uśmiechnął się lekko. – Porozmawiaj z nią, szczerze. Doceni to.

      Czerwone oczy jeszcze chwilę wpatrywały się w niego, po czym skinął lekko, w końcu nabierając znów nieco swojego typowego podejścia.

       – Zrobię to – oznajmił pewnie i podniósł się z sofy, poprawiając płaszcz dalej spoczywający na jego ramionach. Na koniec odetchnął cicho i uniósł kąciki warg w tak dobrze znanym wszystkim geście. – Merci bien, Professeur – podziękował, po czym skłonił lekko głowę, jak miał w zwyczaju, i opuścił gabinet.

      A gdy tylko znalazł się daleko za drzwiami, Charles westchnął głęboko, odwracając wózek w stronę biurka.

      – Nareszcie...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie zliczę, ile miałam wątpliwości odnośnie tego rozdziału. Trochę z nim zaimprowizowałam - no i pozmieniałam ogólną koncepcję - więc się nieźle stresuję, czy się Wam spodoba... I czy postacie i dialogi wyszły wiarygodnie xd Ale stwierdziłam, że warto troszkę zamieszać, żeby nie było tak kolorowo - co o tym sądzicie?
> 
> Dajcie znać, jak się Wam podobało! A może nie podobało? Chętnie poczytam wszystkie opinie ^^ Do następnego, moi kochani czytacze ^^
> 
> P.S. Poprawiałam ten rozdział kilkukrotnie, ale jak dostrzeżenie jakieś gafy - szczególnie literówki, bo to moja największa zmora - koniecznie napiszcie!


	15. Wyczekiwana lekcja

     Pierwszy raz. Pierwszy raz od miesięcy wrócili z misji sami. I gryzło go to bardziej, niż byłby w stanie przyznać. Dlatego zaraz po wyjściu od Profesora postanowił wskoczyć w treningowy strój i skierować się prosto do siłowni usytuowanej na niższych piętrach Instytutu. O tej porze co prawda mógł spotkać tam sporo dzieciaków, ale nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować – zawsze był też Danger Room piętro niżej. Tam często widywał Logana, jednak jeśli by na niego wpadł, nie przeszkadzałoby mu to specjalnie. Co prawda, nadal za bardzo go nie znał i coś w prezencji Wolverine’a stawiało Alexa w gotowości, ale znał się na rzeczy i na misjach zawsze robił swoje. Wolał już chyba biegać po bazach w jego towarzystwie niż prawie całkiem obcego mu Gambita – ten to dopiero wzbudzał niepokój. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy Cajun mówił prawdę, a kiedy kłamał, czy miał szczere intencje, czy tylko knuł – wydawał się całkowicie nie do przejrzenia. Logan przynajmniej wyglądał na szczerego do bólu i prostolinijnego; z takim mógł się dogadać, nawet jeśliby za nim nie przepadał.

     Westchnął cicho, zbiegając po schodach na parter. Po drodze powitał kilku uczniów, ale nie zatrzymał się ani razu – a oni nie nalegali, widząc, że nie był w nastroju. Jean nawet życzyła mu miłego treningu i był niemal pewny, że dojrzał w jej oczach iskrę czegoś na kształt współczucia. To mu nie pomogło, ale szybko wypadło to z jego głowy. Cały czas maglował w myślach przebieg misji i nie potrafił pozbyć się tego paskudnego przeświadczenia, że się spóźnili.

_„Przeszukajcie zachodnie i północne skrzydło, my zajmiemy się resztą” poinstruowała ich Raven, gdy tylko wdarli się do środka. Nie dyskutowali, już któryś raz wykonywali misje w tym a nie innym składzie._

_Alex razem z Loganem ruszyli w przeciwległy do Raven i Gambita korytarz, początkowo wolno i ostrożnie. Chowali się za rogami i wychylali, by sprawdzić, czy gdzieś nie czaili się strażnicy, ale w bazie było przerażająco pusto. Po kilku minutach Wolverine się widocznie zirytował i ruszył środkiem korytarza, totalnie nie zważając na jakiekolwiek potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo._

_„Co ty robisz, do cholery?” Alex zawołał za nim przyciszonym głosem, ale ten nawet się nie obejrzał._

_„Nie podoba mi się to” przyszła gardłowa odpowiedź. Alex ze zdławionym przekleństwem na ustach w końcu dogonił Logana._

_„Co takiego ci się konkretnie nie podoba?”_

_Wolverine spojrzał na niego spod byka._

_„Jest za cicho” mruknął chrapliwie. „Albo się przenieśli, albo jesteśmy za późno. Albo to pułapka.”_

_Alex sapnął cicho pod nosem, pocierając brwi w irytacji._

_„Mam rozumieć, że dlatego idziesz jak taran, tak? Żeby wpaść prosto w możliwą pułapkę?”_

_„Wolę, by zrzucili na nas, cokolwiek mogliby mieć, od tej cholernej ciszy” warknął. „Przynajmniej miałbym pewność, że ktoś jeszcze tu jest” dodał i Havok prawie zatrzymał się w miejscu, nagle z pełną świadomością orientując się, co miał na myśli Logan. A to… To było przerażające. Zacisnął wargi i sam przyspieszył kroku._

_Z każdą kolejną minutą mijali coraz więcej pustych pomieszczeń i korytarzy, a serce w jego piersi zdawało się boleśnie zaciskać. Przecież nie mogli się spóźnić, nie mogli… Wtedy właśnie dotarli do długiego, wąskiego pomieszczenia, po którego obu stronach znajdowały się oszklone od wejścia cele. Wszystkie puste._

_Logan zaklął siarczyście. Spóźnili się. Alex przez chwilę przyglądał się wnętrzom cel – porozrzucanej pościeli, zniszczonym meblom, porysowanemu szkłu – i czuł, jak serce opada mu do żołądka._

_„Chodźmy znaleźć Raven” powiedział po chwili i chociaż spodziewał się sprzeciwu, Wolverine tylko mruknął coś cicho pod nosem. „Może oni coś znaleźli…”_

     I znaleźli. Stertę strzępków informacji i grupę maruderów, jakby nie dość im było złych wieści. To jednak odkryło przed Alexem tę stronę Gambita, której się nie spodziewał – i która pierwszy raz wydawała mu się całkiem szczera. Było widać, że przejął się tymi aktami bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby go o to podejrzewać, nawet niż ktokolwiek z nich. Jasne, musieli chronić Eris, dla jej i ich bezpieczeństwa, ale przynajmniej Alex nie sądził, by cały czas na nią polowali tak pilnie. Remy jednak jakoś zafiksował się na tej myśli, co potem pokazało się wyraźnie u Profesora. I Summers sam już nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim sądzić. Głowa zaczynała boleć go od tych wszystkich rozmyślań, więc z czystą radością powitał widok niemal pustej siłowni. Niemal, bo w rogu zauważył brata Eris.

     Patrick korzystał z jednej z bieżni, biegnąc, jakby go diabli gonili - albo jego wściekła siostra. Diabły z ich ogniem pewnie były dla niego mniej straszne.

     Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem na tę myśl i powoli podszedł do bieżni zaraz obok, a w jego głowie z każdym krokiem zaczynał się kiełkować pewien pomysł. Chłopak zauważył Alexa w lustrze i odwzajemnił gest.

     – Patrick – powitał go skinieniem głowy, wchodząc na taśmę.

     – Huh, cześć – odparł dość niezgrabnie, ale nie stracił swojego rytmu. Miał już jednak lekką zadyszkę, więc musiał biegać dłuższą chwilę.

     Kiedy Alex powoli zwiększał prędkość na swoim pulpicie, Patrick stwierdził, że ma dość, i zaczął zwalniać. Zerkał też ukradkowo na starszego mężczyznę, jakby zastanawiając się głęboko nad jakimś pytaniem, które bał się zadać. Havok skończył na szybkim marszu, dopasowując się do aktualnego rytmu chłopaka, ale nijak nie dał po sobie poznać, że widzi jego skrępowane zachowanie. Minęła jeszcze chwila, nim Patrick w końcu się odezwał.

     – Hej, Alex, słyszałem… słyszałem, że ponoć mieliście dzisiaj jakąś misję? – zapytał dość nieskładnie, zerkając na Summersa równie niepewnie. Ten uniósł brew.

     – Ciekaw jestem, od kogo to słyszałeś – mruknął i kiedy Patrick zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, uśmiechnął się lekko. – To prawda, mieliśmy. Właściwie to dopiero co wróciliśmy.

     Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się znacząco.

     – I chciało ci się po tym jeszcze przychodzić tutaj? – Jego głos brzmiał na co najmniej zdziwiony.

     – Powiedzmy, że misja nie do końca się udała – odparł zdawkowo Alex, ale widząc jeszcze gorszą reakcję, pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem: – Nic złego się nie stało, spokojnie. Po prostu… można powiedzieć, że wróciliśmy z niczym.

     Patrick wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie zrozumienia i skinął.

     – To faktycznie może być frustrujące – stwierdził, zaraz potem milknąc. Było widać, że nie chciał kończyć rozmowy, ale zupełnie nie wiedział, jak dalej ją potoczyć.

     – Ta – potwierdził niemrawo i chwilę szli w ciszy, aż w końcu Alex postanowił wcielić w życie kiełkujący mu od wejścia na siłownię plan. – Słuchaj, Patrick, kiedy chciałbyś zacząć szkolenie?

     Chłopak zamrugał szybko, dość zaskoczony.

     – Kiedy tylko będziesz miał chwilę, tak myślę – odpowiedział, po czym skrzywił się lekko. – I tak za dużo się tutaj nie dzieje, więc najchętniej jak najszybciej. Oczywiście, rozumiem, że macie misje i masę innych rzeczy na głowie, więc nie chciałem się narzucać…

     – Teraz ci pasuje? – wtrącił się Havok, patrząc na niego znacząco. Patrick najpierw otworzył usta, nic nie mówiąc, po czym zamknął je szybko i skinął trochę niepewnie.

     – Jasne, chętnie, tylko… –  Spojrzał po sobie nieco niepewnie, zaraz potem podnosząc wzrok z powrotem na starszego mężczyznę. – Nie powinienem się przebrać w coś… sam nie wiem, specjalnego?

     Alex zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

     – Nie, nie musisz, chyba że byłoby ci bardzo szkoda tych ubrań.

     Patrick pokręcił głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

     – Nie, mam jeszcze pełno takich – odpowiedział.

     – To dobrze. Daj mi chwilę, rozgrzeję się i pójdziemy – poinstruował go Alex i przyspieszył tempo na bieżni, wchodząc w szybki bieg. O dziwo Patrick do niego dołączył i kilka kolejnych minut zeszło im na przyjemnym truchcie.

     – Dobra, starczy. Chodź.

     Oboje zeszli z maszyn, kierując się do tajemniczych, metalowych drzwi w jednej ze ścian siłowni. Alex stanowczo prowadził za sobą młodszego chłopaka, który ciekawie zaglądał mu przez ramię, a kiedy weszli już do – jak się okazało – stalowej windy, nacisnął kilka guzików w skomplikowanym kodzie i ze znaczącym uśmiechem obrócił się do Patricka.

     – Zaraz zobaczysz jeden z naszych sekretów, więc lepiej cicho sza – powiedział, sprawiając, że zaskoczone spojrzenie wwierciło się w niego z ciekawością. Oczywiście póki nie wyszli z windy na mały korytarz, a z niego do ogromnego, owalnego pomieszczenia, którego ściany wydawały się pokrywać metalowe płyty. – Witaj w Danger Roomie – ogłosił, rozkładając ręce.

     – Woah – sapnął cicho pod nosem Patrick. – Robi wrażenie…

     – Wiem – odpowiedział prosto Alex, uśmiechając się lekko. – To miejsce służy głównie do odtwarzania symulacji niebezpieczeństwa, co za tym idzie, trenowania walki i przetrwania, ale nam po prostu posłuży jako miejsce na ćwiczenia, gdzie nikt i nic nie ucierpi. Uczniowie póki co nie mają tu wstępu – wyjaśnił, uważnie obserwując twarz Patricka.

     – Póki co? – zapytał ciekawie i Havok nie mógł nie poczuć zadowolenia na znak takiego zainteresowania.

     – Tak, próbujemy namówić Profesora, żeby pozwolił niektórym z nami ćwiczyć, ale nie daje się przekonać. – Westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie ostatnią rozmowę o tym. Zdawało się, jakby Charles nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Pokręcił głową, ale zaraz potem znów uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale może uda nam się niedługo przeforsować zajęcia z samoobrony i sztuk walki dla chętnych, ostatnio już prawie się na to zgodził.

     – To… byłoby całkiem niezłe w sumie – potwierdził w zamyśleniu Patrick, a w jego brązowych oczach Alex dostrzegł znaczące iskierki. Ten chłopak na pewno by na to poszedł. – Też się tutaj uczyłeś? – dodał nagle, wyrywając Havoka z zamyślenia.

     – Nie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. – To pomieszczenie powstało niedawno. Ale to też było w Instytucie, a właściwie wtedy jeszcze posiadłości Profesora. On sam mnie uczył, dawno temu. – Zamilkł na chwilę, przypominając sobie tamte czasy. Tyle zdążyło się podziać przez lata. Kuba, Wietnam, całe zamieszanie z Raven, Erikiem i prezydentem USA. Alex powstrzymał westchnienie, wracając myślami na odpowiednie tory. – Trenowałem w betonowym hangarze, był prawie jak bunkier, nawet moja energia nie była w stanie zniszczyć tych ścian – dodał z pewnym rozbawieniem, mimo wszystko te wspomnienia należały do tych przyjemnych, które lubił sobie czasem przypomnieć.

     Patrick sam na chwilę się zamyślił, skubiąc zębami wargę, i zerkając na swojego – bądź co bądź – mentora. Wahał się jakiś czas, ale w końcu zapytał:

     – Huh… pokazałbyś, wiesz, jak to wygląda?

     Alex spojrzał na niego uważnie, jakby rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym w końcu niewielki uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi. Skinął, skierowując się do niewielkiego panelu w ścianie, którego na początku Patrick w ogóle nie zauważył. Wystukał na klawiszach jakiś kod, po czym z podłogi po przeciwległej stronie wyłoniło się kilka solidnie wyglądających manekinów.  Zaraz potem Alex podszedł do jego boku.

     – Używamy ich czasem jako celów – wyjaśnił mu, po czym spokojnie odwrócił się w stronę jednej z kukieł. Podniósł prawą rękę, jakby celując, a skórę wokół jego nadgarstka rozświetlił różowawy blask. Wtedy błysnęło, huknęło i nim Patrick się obejrzał, pierścień energii pofrunął w stronę manekina, urywając jego górną połowę. Ta, która spadła, tliła się lekkim płomieniem.

     Alex zerknął na teraz już swojego ucznia i dojrzał, że ten wpatrywał się w miejsce jego uderzenia z rozwartą szczęka, jakby bezgłośne „woah” zastygło mu na ustach. Nie przeczył, schlebiało mu to.

     – Kiedyś nie umiałem tak skupić swojej energii – wyznał, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę Patricka. – Te pierścienie… tworzyły się wokół całego mnie, nie potrafiłem ich za bardzo ukierunkować. Hank mi w tym pomógł, stworzył urządzenie, które skupiało całą energię tutaj – postukał się w pierś – więc mogłem bez obaw celować. Od jakiegoś czasu już tego nie potrzebuję – zakończył, obserwując, jak w ciemnych oczach przewijają się przeróżne emocje, od zaskoczenia, przez podziw, po ciekawość. Alex dał mu jeszcze chwilę na przetrawienie tego wszystkiego, po czym podjął: – Na początek chciałbym zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz, Patrick.

     Ten podniósł na niego wzrok trochę niepewnie, ale po chwili westchnął, rozluźnił ramiona i skinął.

     – Okej, co mam robić?

     – Potrafiłbyś zapanować nad tym płomieniem? – Alex wskazał na manekina, który nadal tlił się lekko i powoli spalał w wyniku jego małego pokazu. Patrick wyglądał bardzo niepewnie, ale w końcu podniósł dłoń.

     – Spróbuję – mruknął tylko i zmarszczył brwi, skupiając się na niewielkim płomieniu.

     Czuł jego ciepło, płynące przez powietrze, i lekkie drgania, gdy się poruszał. Był obcy i nieokiełznany, nie to co ogień, który sam tworzył – choć i ten rzadko kiedy całkiem mu się podporządkowywał. Ale musiał spróbować. Musiał.

     Odetchnął, próbując wczuć się w specyficzny rytm płomienia. Chciał się z nim połączyć, poczuć go. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że w efekcie wokół niego powietrze zaczynało falować i nagrzewać się, ale Summers nie reagował, więc nie przerywał. Minęła chwila, ale – tak! Udało się! Poczuł ciepłe liźnięcia ognia, jakby tańczył właśnie pod jego skórą, i tak się tym ucieszył, że nie zdołał go skontrolować. Płomień na manekinie buchnął na metry w górę, skrząc się i sycząc. Jasny blask rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu i Patrick sapnął, odskakując do tyłu. Pociągnął wysuniętą rękę z całym sobą, a ogień od razu całkiem zgasł. Danger Room znów lśnił metalicznie.

     – No – odezwał się po chwili Alex – to było coś.

     Patrick spojrzał na niego z pewnym przestrachem, ale gdy dojrzał na twarzy mentora ogromny uśmiech, odetchnął i zaśmiał się cicho.

     – Dzięki.

 

~*~

 

     Logan nie miał w zwyczaju się przejmować. Mało co go obchodziło, tak naprawdę. Ostatnimi czasy jednak zdążył wczuć się w swoją rolą – jakkolwiek dziwnie brzmiało to nawet dla niego – i ten dzień, nieudana misja, rozbity Remy i sfrustrowana reszta zdołały dobrać mu się do tyłka. Zaczęło to gryźć Wolverine’a, a to – to była rzadkość. Dlatego z jeszcze większym grymasem na twarzy i siłą w krokach skierował się do kuchni, gdzie zazwyczaj udawało mu się znaleźć trochę spokoju. Wszyscy jeszcze obecni wieczornymi godzinami na korytarzach uskakiwali mu z drogi, odprowadzając zadziwionymi a nawet lekko przestraszonymi spojrzeniami, ale to też mało go obchodziło. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do celu swej podróży, szarpnął za drzwiczki lodówki, które zaskrzypiały w cichym proteście, i skrzywił się na widok zawartości. Chwilę wpatrywał się w puszkę piwa, jakby siłą spojrzenia potrafił sprawić, że nagle zmieni się w butelkowane, ale w końcu zirytował się i chwycił browar, mrucząc niezrozumiale pod nosem. Zamaszyście zamknął zdradliwą machinę, po czym klapnął ciężko na stołek przy wysepce. Otwierana puszka syknęła lekko, a zaraz potem w powietrzu rozległ się dźwięk popijania i szelest papieru. Logan rozłożył wielką gazetę, z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem zaczytując się gdzieś w dziale sportowym, i powoli sączył złocisty płyn. Gdzieś w tle słyszał pełno rozmów, chichotów i entuzjastycznych okrzyków uczniów, którzy przebywali ostatnie możliwe godziny na rozrywce, ale po chwili zdołał się w pewien sposób na nie uniewrażliwić. I nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak już przyzwyczaił się do życia w Instytucie.

     Nie minęło jednak nawet kilka minut, gdy Logan usłyszał w korytarzu znajome kroki i głosy. Stłumił zirytowane mruknięcie z nadzieją, że może miną jego mały azyl i pójdą dalej, ale ich rozmowa niezmiennie stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Aż w końcu Alex z Patrickiem przekroczyli próg kuchni, a Wolverine zmarszczył groźnie brwi za gazetą.

     – …Powiedziałbym ci, że powinieneś ćwiczyć częściej, ale… może beze mnie nie próbuj – dokończył Alex w stronę młodszego chłopaka, kiedy oboje podeszli do blatu. Wtedy dostrzegł siedzącego przy wysepce Wolverine’a i skinął do niego. – Logan.

     Ten odwzajemnił skinienie z cichym mruknięciem, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Patrick posłał mu zmieszane spojrzenie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować. Rozbawiłoby go to, gdyby właśnie nie wolał bardziej być sam. Alex jednak zauważył skrępowanie swojego ucznia i znów zaczął mówić, sięgając równocześnie do lodówki po sok.

     – Pamiętasz jeszcze, jak mówiłem ci o zajęciach z walki? – zagadnął Patricka, który od razu chętnie wrócił do niego swoją uwagę.

     – Jasne, to byłaby świetna sprawa.

     – No więc Logan planowo miałby prowadzić zajęcia w Danger Roomie – wyjaśnił, zerkając na Wolverine’a, który wychylił się zza swojej gazety z uniesioną brwią.

     – Nie słyszałem, by jakieś były – odburknął i strzepnął gazetę, by ją nieco wyprostować.

     – Jeszcze – odpowiedział zdawkowo Alex, by znów zwrócić się do Patricka, którego spojrzenie skakało to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Rozlał sok do dwóch szklanek, po czym schował go z powrotem do lodówki i, popijając powoli, kontynuował: – Tak naprawdę, jeśli Profesor kiedykolwiek by na to poszedł, pewnie prowadzilibyśmy takie zajęcia w parach. W Danger Roomie potrafi być przerażająco.

     Patrick zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wziął do ręki drugą szklankę.

     – Nie wyglądał tak źle…

     – Bo nie widziałeś jeszcze symulacji – odparł prosto Havok. – I nie, nie zobaczysz w najbliższej przyszłości. Musimy dobrze poznać twoje możliwości, już nie mówiąc o ich opanowaniu – dodał od razu, gdy usta Patricka samoistnie zaczęło się otwierać do spytania. Zaraz po tym zamknął je i westchnął cicho.

     – To nie będzie łatwe – mruknął jakby bez entuzjazmu.

     – Coś o tym wiem, młody – odpowiedział z pewnym rozbawieniem Alex i dzięki temu zdołał wydusić ze swojego ucznia mały uśmiech. Zanim jednak zdążył coś dodać, Logan wychylił się zza swojej gazety.

     – Patrick, tak? – burknął, świdrując młodszego chłopaka spojrzeniem. Ten skinął głową lekko. Wyraźnie się zdenerwował, ale Wolverine’a niewiele to obchodziło. – Właściwie to co potrafisz? Eris nigdy nie mówiła o tym za wiele. – Oczy Patricka rozświetliły się nieco na wzmiankę o siostrze i to nie umknęło uwadze żadnego z nich.

     – Właściwie to niewiele na razie – odparł niemal równie burkliwie i Logan uniósł brwi w pewnym zaskoczeniu. Zaraz jednak Patrick zreflektował się i dodał: – Pirokineza. Panowanie nad ogniem. A przynajmniej w teorii. Alex mnie uczy. – Zerknął na Havoka, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. 

     Wolverine chwilę jeszcze świdrował go wzrokiem, po czym skinął, jakby usatysfakcjonowany.

     – Przydatne – mruknął tylko, znów zagłębiając się w lekturę.

     – Logan ma rację – podchwycił od razu Alex. – Gdyby udało ci się opanować swoją moc, a Profesor zgodził się na zajęcia z walk, po jakimś czasie, kto wie, może nawet mógłbyś do nas dołączyć.

     – Naprawdę? – Zdawało się, że oczy Patricka nagle stały się wielkie jak monety.

     – Możliwe – powiedział wymijająco Alex, chociaż starał się nie pokazać, jak bardzo podoba mu się entuzjazm ucznia. I że zdaje sobie sprawę z utkwionego w nim, niezadowolonego spojrzenia drugiego mężczyzny.

     – Mógłbyś mnie uczyć też walki wręcz? – zapytał powoli i dość niepewnie Patrick.

     – Nie, to nie moja działka – pokręcił głową. – Ale Raven, Logan albo Remy już tak.

     Alex prawie zdziwił się, jak bez mrugnięcia okiem zaproponował Gambita. Widział go jednak w akcji i wiedział, że mógł być w tym najlepszy z nich. Patrick nie przyjął tego aż tak spokojnie. Zmarszczył brwi, świdrując swojego mentora wzrokiem. 

     – Remy? – Prawie się skrzywił przy jego imieniu. – Sądziłem, że on tylko rzuca się na… – Ugryzł się w język, widząc, jak wbija się w niego groźny wzrok Logana i dość zdziwiony Alexa. –… rzuca tymi swoimi kartami…

     Zamilkł, kręcąc się trochę w miejscu i czując, jak złość zmieszana z wstydem wspina się czerwienią po jego karku.

     – Cajun zna się na tym, co robi – poniósł się w końcu chropowaty głos Logana, który spojrzeniem wrócił do swojej gazety. – Jak każdy z nas, inaczej by go tu nie było – zakończył nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, nawet nie zerkając na chłopaka.

     Alex zmierzył Wolverine’a nieco zaskoczonym spojrzeniem, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby na to powiedzieć. Od jakiegoś czasu wydawało mu się, że między Loganem i Remym utworzyła się jakaś nić porozumienia – może przez styl życia, jaki kiedyś prowadzili, może przez totalnie różne osobowości, ale zdawała się prawdziwa. I nie mógł stwierdzić, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć.

     – To ja już pójdę – powiedział cicho Patrick. – Dzięki za dzisiaj – dodał w stronę Alexa i wycofał się, nim ten mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć.

     – Jasne – mruknął pod nosem Alex, obserwując jeszcze chwilę przejście, w którym zniknął Patrick.

     – Nieźle go zachęciłeś – burknął do niego Logan zza swojej gazety. Gdy się odwrócił, by mu odpowiedzieć, ten zdawał się dalej pogrążony w lekturze ciągle tej samej strony. Alex zmarszczył brwi, siadając na jednym z pobliskich stołków.

     – Muszę dać mu jakąś motywację – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami, czym zaskarbił sobie jedno znaczące zerknięcie znad rąbka papieru.

     – Nieprawdziwą? Bo coś ci powiem, Profesor się nie zgodzi.

     – Na razie – próbował Alex, ale usłyszał tylko niehumorystyczne parsknięcie w odpowiedzi. Zmarszczka na jego czole jeszcze się pogłębiła. – W końcu się zgodzi. Raven popiera ten pomysł, Remy… – Wolverine znów zerknął na niego, popijając piwo z puszki. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wystarczyło jedno jego spojrzenie, by czuł się niespokojnie. – Okej, przyznaję, że nie wiem, ale raczej nie miałby wiele przeciwko. Poza tym… widziałeś te niektóre dzieciaki? Mają tak samo dobre zdolności jak my albo lepsze. Jean, Peter, Patrick…

     – Scott? – przerwał mu chrapliwie Logan i Alexowi na chwilę odebrało mowę. – Tak myślałem. Zresztą, sam to powiedziałeś, to tylko dzieciaki – dodał, znów wracając do swojej gburowatej pozy i gazety.

     – Nie byłem wiele starszy od nich. – Wolverine zatrzymał się, nim przewrócił kolejną stronę, i z nową uwagą przyjrzał się towarzyszowi. Alex westchnął cicho. – Gdy mnie zwerbowali. I potem, na Kubie… Może pomogłoby mu to tak, jak mi wtedy…

     Zamilkł, a Logan nie wiedział, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Mierzył przez chwilę wzrokiem młodszego kompana, po czym wrócił oczami do zadrukowanych stron i westchnął bezgłośnie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się o kogoś troszczył. Kiedy ostatnio ktoś go choćby bardziej obchodził. A jednak…

     Alex podniósł się z miejsca. Odstawił pustą szklankę i już zamierzał wyjść bez słowa, ale w ostatniej chwili rzucił na odchodnym:

     – Czas na mnie. Dobrej nocy, Wolverine.

     Po czym obrócił się na pięcie, a Logan na chwilę wbił wzrok w jego plecy.

     – Hej, Summers! – zawołał jeszcze i Alex zatrzymał się, odwracając z uniesioną brwią. Logan zawahał się na moment, ale potem wychrypiał: – Mógłbyś użyć tego argumentu na Profesorze. Następnym razem.

     Alex przyjrzał mu się chwilę uważniej, jakby rozważając jego słowa, na wpół obrócony do wyjścia. Potem uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął.

     – Spróbuję.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od autorki: Fiuu, trochę mnie nie było. Cóż, miałam bardzo ciężki początek roku i nadal nie jest łatwo, ale powoli się zbieram. Ten rozdział miałam już napisany jakiś czas temu, ale chciałam mieć chociaż trochę do przodu, zanim go opublikuję. Teraz mam dwa następne w fragmentach napisane i powiem Wam... to tutaj to taki mały oddech przed emocjonalną burzą ;D A przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że następne będą dla Was emocjonujące ^^
> 
> Także tego, mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało! Co sądzicie o takim męskim rozdziale? Lubicie to trio? Mnie całkiem ciekawie pisało się ich perspektywy, dość odświeżające doświadczenie, że tak powiem. Może chętnie poczytalibyście/poczytałybyście fragmenty z czyjejś konkretnie perspektywy? Dajcie znać, wszystko wezmę pod uwagę ^^


	16. Niespodziewana prośba

     Drzwi gabinetu Profesora zamknęły się za empatką z lekkim szmerem, odcinając wszelkie znajdujące się wewnątrz aury. Eris odetchnęła z ulgą, jednak to niestety nie pomogło wystarczająco. Czuła rosnący za oczami, pulsujący ból – zaczynał dudnić pod czaszką i zachłannie wżerać się w tkanki, aż musiała zacisnąć zęby.

     Nie wiedziała, co dokładnie mogło być przyczyną, ale nie chciała tego za bardzo roztrząsać. Jak na razie miała swoje podejrzenia i to jej starczało, a zamiast o tym myśleć, musiała jak najszybciej dostać się na świeże powietrze. Obraz rozmazywał się Eris przed oczami, kiedy ściany zdawały się zbliżać do niej z każdej strony. Panika lepkimi mackami wspinała się po jej ciele, mrożąc krew w żyłach, aż mięśnie zaczęły drżeć, a serce przyspieszać.

     Przystanęła, opierając rękę o najbliższą ścianę. Wzięła głęboki, długi oddech, przymykając powieki i czując, jakby zaraz miała się przewrócić. Przez długą chwilę stała tak, prawie bez ruchu – gdyby nie liczyć widocznego drżenia jej ciała – potem poczuła wyraźny podmuch powietrza.

     – Eris? – znajomy, zmartwiony głos rozbrzmiał tuż obok zadziwiająco wolno. – Wszystko gra?

    Empatka odwróciła się do Petera, nabierając głęboko powietrza i zaraz wypuszczając długi oddech. Chłopak wyglądał na całkowicie wytrąconego z równowagi – i to na pewno nie zmartwieniem o jej stan. Niepokój i zdenerwowanie wypływały z niego tak gęstymi falami, że prawie przebijały się przez bariery, a ich echo rezonowało tak mocno, iż sama poczuła się jeszcze bardziej rozbita niż chwilę wcześniej.

     – Gra, gra, to nic wielkiego – odpowiedziała w końcu, machnąwszy dłonią. Odsuwając wszelkie własne emocje, zamknęła je szczelnie wewnątrz umysłu, by na chwilę przestały ją gnębić i mogły to zrobić innym razem. Gdy upewniła się, że nie wymkną się spod kontroli, zwróciła się całkiem w stronę wiercącego się sprintera. – O co chodzi, Peter? Coś się stało?

     Chłopak zakołysał się na piętach, nadal nie mogąc przestać się kręcić i mnąc krawędź kurtki w dłoniach. Eris prawie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak jego myśli pędzą z prędkością dźwięku lub nawet szybciej.

     – Ja, uch… Zastanawiałem się, czy mogłabyś… – Ściął się, z irytacją wsadzając dłonie w kieszenie. W końcu niemal na jednym wydechu wyrzucił: – Moja siostra ma właśnie jeden ze swoich ataków, a od jakiegoś czasu nie wiem, jak jej pomóc, bo jest coraz gorzej, i myślałem, że może mogłabyś… No, wiesz… Jakoś pomóc? – Zwrócił na nią błagalne spojrzenie i empatka poczuła, jak ściska ją żal. – Prooszę? – spróbował jeszcze raz, cały czas się wiercąc.

     Eris nie miała pojęcia, co mógł mieć na myśli przez ataki ani czy jego siostra nie była przypadkiem niebezpieczna, ale gdy tak patrzyła na Petera i otaczające go emocje, nie potrafiła odmówić. Nie, kiedy znajomy ucisk w piersi mówił jej, że prawdopodobnie wiedziała, co właśnie przechodziła ta biedna dziewczyna – a czas uciekał.

     – Okey, pomogę – zgodziła się, skinąwszy lekko głową. – Ale gdzie ona jest? Jeśli ma ten… atak teraz, to jak zdążymy?

     – Spokojna głowa, zabiorę cię tam w parę sekund – rzucił niedbale, machnąwszy ręką, i nim się zorientowała, stał za nią, podtrzymując tył jej głowy.

     – Co…?

      Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo nagle świat się rozmazał w bezkształtną plamę, ogromne ciśnienie naparło na nią z każdej strony, aż musiała zamknąć oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, była już zupełnie gdzie indziej. I to wszystko zdecydowanie nie trwało nawet paru sekund, może góra jedną.

     – To normalne, zaraz przejdzie – usłyszała głos Petera i musiała chwycić go za ramię, by się nie przewrócić. Czuła się tak, jakby jej żołądek właśnie chciał zwrócić całą zawartość, dlatego skupiła się całkiem na oddychaniu, by jakoś się uspokoić. Chwilę później (szybciej, niżby wolała) wyprostowała się, choć nadal ją mdliło. – W porządku? – Peter zapytał ze zmartwieniem, ale w jego głosie słychać też było zniecierpliwienie, którego nie mógł całkiem ukryć.

    – Tak, w porządku, prowadź – odpowiedziała, siląc się na spokojny, zrównoważony ton, mimo że wcale się tak nie czuła. Biorąc głęboki oddech, zdawała sobie sprawę, że już mogło być po wszystkim, ale dla Petera nie mogła odpuścić.

    Chłopak zmierzył ją jeszcze szybkim spojrzeniem i odwrócił się do drzwi, przed którymi właśnie stali. Dopiero w tym momencie Eris zauważyła, że znajdują się w długim korytarzu z mnóstwem podobnych drzwi, zupełnie jak w akademiku – i wtedy przypomniała sobie, że od prawie tygodnia trwał nowy rok szkolny. Ledwie to zauważyła. Nie dość, że w Instytucie czas zdawał się płynąć inaczej, to prawie zawsze coś się działo, odbywały się jakieś zajęcia, lekcje i inne aktywności, więc dla kogoś niewciągniętego całkiem w uczniowską społeczność, przejście z wakacji w nowy semestr było prawie niezauważalne. A do tego były rzeczy – i nie tylko – które zajmowały sporą część jej uwagi przez te ostatnie dwa miesiące, nie orientowała się w sprawach szkolnych zbyt dobrze. Na szczęście, to nie dla nich się tu znalazła.

    Nim zdołała dojrzeć więcej szczegółów w zacienionym korytarzu, Peter zapukał lekko w jasne drewno i uchylił drzwi.

    – Wanda? – zawołał cicho, wchodząc powoli do środka. Dał znak Eris, by podążyła za nim w głąb pomieszczenia.

    Mimo ładnego, klasycznego wystroju, wyglądał ponuro przez właściwie brak światła. Za zasłoniętymi niebieskimi kotarami oknami musiało również być ciemno, bo nie prześwitywały zza nich choćby promienie zachodzącego słońca. I przez sekundę zastanawiała się, gdzie się znalazła, skoro w tym miejscu był wieczór, bądź nawet noc, kiedy nad Instytutem dopiero szarzało.

     – Przyprowadziłem przyjaciółkę – odezwał się znów Peter. – Może ci pomóc…

     – Szczerze w-wątpię – odpowiedział mu cienki, damski głos, wyraźnie naznaczony strachem i długim szlochem. Wtedy dopiero Eris dostrzegła sylwetkę – zwiniętą w ciasny kłębek na podłodze przy stojącym w kącie łóżku. I był to zdecydowanie niespotykany widok.

     Ciemne włosy, wraz z wszelkimi, drobnymi przedmiotami jak długopisy czy kartki, unosiły się w powietrzu wokół dziewczyny, krążąc wokół jej głowy i lśniąc lekko czerwonawą poświatą, a ona chowała twarz w dłoniach i trzęsła się niekontrolowanie. Urywany, ciężki oddech zdawał się jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym powietrze wokół nich.

     Eris zerknęła na Petera, który spoglądał na siostrę z bólem w oczach, stojąc na uboczu i wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Zebrawszy się na odwagę, empatka zwróciła wzrok na Wandę i postąpiła krok w jej stronę.

     – Pozwól mi spróbować – zaproponowała miękko, nadając głosowi kojący ton i całkowicie wyciszając własną aurę. Zniosła nawet bariery, ale wtedy Wanda poderwała wzrok, a Eris syknęła, czując nagły ból w czaszce.

     – Wanda, przestań! – głos Petera poniósł się po pokoju i w mgnieniu oka sprinter był przy boku siostry. Zaraz potem Eris odetchnęła, bo ból zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił. A kiedy podniosła wzrok, wielkie, lśniące czerwonawo oczy wpatrywały się w nią z cierpieniem, żalem, ale też rozpoznaniem i współczuciem.

     – Przepraszam – wydukała drżącym głosem, obejmując się ramionami – to był odruch…

     Eris pokręciła głową, machnąwszy ręką zbywająco.

     – Nie szkodzi, rozumiem – odetchnęła, nawet uśmiechając się lekko, ale dziewczyna jakby tego nie zauważyła.

     – Widziałam… – zaczęła, wpatrując się w empatkę wielkimi oczami. – Ty wiesz. Wiesz, jak to jest.

     W pierwszej chwili Eris nie zrozumiała, o co chodziło, ale kiedy dostrzegła zaschnięte łzy na policzkach dziewczyny, pozycję, w której siedziała, nazwanie tego „atakiem” przez Petera, pulsującą smutkiem, bezsilnością i strachem aurę, pojęła, co Wanda miała na myśli. I wargi drgnęły jej lekko ku górze, choć raczej w bardziej smutnym wyrazie, bo nie było sensu udawać.

     – Wiem – przyznała, powoli podchodząc do Wandy. – I jeśli mi pozwolisz, spróbuję ci pomóc – dodała miękko, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu, które barwą przypominały jej tęczówki pewnego pokerzysty.  

     Wanda niepewnie zerknęła na Petera, który teraz siedział przy boku siostry i obejmował ją ramieniem. Gdy skinął z zachęcającym uśmiechem, zwróciła się znów do Eris i również pokiwała głową na zgodę, ciągle się trzęsąc.

     Empatka ostrożnie przyklękła naprzeciw dziewczyny, wyciszając już całkiem swoje emocje, po czym skupiła się na ostrej aurze mutantki. Buzowała wokół niej bardzo mocna, czerwonawo-purpurowa energia, zapewne świadcząca o jej mocach – zwłaszcza że wirujące wokół przedmioty emanowały podobną barwą – a pod tym lśniło wiele jasnych, skrzących się kolorów. Jasny błękit zdecydowanie dominował wśród nich, ale Eris zauważyła też granatowo-szare plamy, które bardzo jej się nie spodobały. Wanda nosiła w sobie wiele emocji. Smutek, żal, zmartwienie, ale też świeże i stare poczucie winy.

     Eris odetchnęła cicho i przyjęła sięgające do niej kolory, w zamian wysyłając trochę własnego spokoju i ciepła. Równocześnie sięgnęła do delikatnych, pastelowych barw, ukrytych szczelnie pod czerwienią i granatem, i do nich skierowała swoją energię, by wyłoniły się spod zasłony i mogły zacząć rosnąć.

     Oczy Wandy na to rozszerzyły się znacznie, a w barwach aury rozbłysły pomarańcz i ledwie dostrzegalne złoto, na co Eris prawie podskoczyła z radości. W tym samym czasie czerwień w oczach mutantki zbladła, a dotąd unoszące się wokół przedmioty powoli zaczęły opadać ku ziemi. Wanda otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale szybko się powstrzymała. Empatka, widząc to wahanie i czując teraz dziewczynę niemal jak samą siebie, ujęła delikatnie jej drobne, zimne dłonie.

     – Coś się stało, prawda? – spytała cicho, utkwiwszy spokojne, ciepłe spojrzenie w ciemnych oczach. Wanda przełknęła wyraźnie i skinęła, nie będąc w stanie odwzajemnić jej wzroku. – Możesz opowiedzieć? Nie będę oceniać – dodała, delikatnie gładząc wierzch dłoni dziewczyny. Nie chciała jej do niczego zmuszać, ale musiała od czegoś zacząć.

     Wanda wzięła głęboki oddech i, spojrzawszy na nią krótko, znów skinęła.

     – Na roku jest kilku chłopaków – zaczęła powoli, jej głos nadal drżał i rwał się, ale brzmiał już nieco pewniej. – Bywają dość nachalni, ale zwykle szybko dają spokój… Jeden się dzisiaj do mnie szczególnie przyczepił. – Zadrżała nieco mocniej i ramię Petera zacieśniło się wokół siostry. Eris widziała, jak w czarnych oczach lśnią gromy, a w aurze na równi ze zmartwieniem zaczyna wirować gniew, ale musiała skupiać się na Wandzie, nie jej bracie. – Gdy profesor na chwilę nas zostawił w laboratorium chemicznym… Nie mogłam się go pozbyć, a on nie chciał słuchać, zbliżał się cały czas, aż… aż… Zaczęłam panikować i-i roztwór na naszym stoliku w-wybuchł! – Przerwała, a nagły, potężny dreszcz wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Peter obok już cały buzował.

     – Jak go znajdę – syknął pod nosem, zaciskając pięści.

     – Nie, Pietro, proszę! – poderwała się zaraz Wanda, wbiwszy wzrok w brata. – Nie możesz… Byłoby jeszcze gorzej!

     – Ale…!

     – Wanda ma rację, Peter – przerwała mu Eris, poważnie patrząc w czarne oczy. – Mógłbyś tylko pogorszyć sprawę, a tego nie chcemy – wyjaśniła, i choć Peter cały się niemal gotował, prychnął ciche „niech będzie” i mocniej objął siostrę. Eris uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, po czym znów zwróciła się do Wandy. – Co było dalej?

     – Wszystko wylądowało na nim – szepnęła, kurcząc się w sobie. – Myślałam, że go sparzyło. Krzyczał… ale ponoć roztwór był nieszkodliwy…

     – Ale ty ciągle się obwiniasz – dokończyła empatka, nie przestając gładzić lekko dłoni dziewczyny. Wanda skinęła na to powoli.

     – I oni… widzieli. Wszyscy widzieli. Boję się, że… że w końcu się domyślą – wyznała, podnosząc wzrok na Eris. – Dzisiaj to wyglądało jak przypadek, ale… takie rzeczy mi się zdarzają, nie pierwszy raz… Niektórzy chyba zaczynają coś podejrzewać.

     Przedmioty, które już prawie opadły na ziemię, zaczęły znów podnosić się i niebezpiecznie wirować, a Eris poczuła, że rosnący strach dziewczyny ma na to ogromny wpływ. Sięgnęła więc do samego środka i powoli zaczęła rozluźniać jego sploty, równocześnie zaczynając mówić:

     – Wando, słyszałaś kiedyś o medytacji? – zapytała lekko, a ponownie czerwonawe oczy spojrzały na nią z pewnym niezrozumieniem, ale i tak skinęła. – Widzisz, sama medytuję każdego ranka, jeśli tylko jestem w stanie. Zaczynam od kontrolowania oddechu, wczucia się we własne ciało, a potem emocje, uczucia i aurę – wyjaśniła, zaś z każdym jej słowem Wanda zdawała się uspokajać. Zainteresowanie powoli przebijało się przez strach, nad którym Eris ciągle pracowała, więc spokojnie kontynuowała: – To mi bardzo pomogło, gdy przechodziłam podobny okres. Wyciszałam się, nim cokolwiek mogło się zdarzyć. To oczywiście niełatwe i zajmuje sporo czasu, nim przyniesie widoczne efekty, ale pomaga się skupić, poznać siebie. Mogłabyś spróbować – zaproponowała miękko, z cichą nadzieją, że również pomoże to Wandzie tak jak jej.

     Oczywiście, Eris wtedy miała też inną pomoc, ale gdyby nie medytacja, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dałaby rady dojść do stanu, w którym umiała sobie poradzić na własną rękę. A poznawszy już trochę tę mutantkę, jej energię, aurę, emocje, niezwykłą wrażliwość, była gotowa zadeklarować swoje całkowite wsparcie i gotowość przybycia, gdyby tylko tego potrzebowała. Wanda, teraz wpatrując się uważnie w empatkę, uniosła nieco brwi, jakby usłyszała tę myśl, ale szybko się czymś speszyła i spuściła wzrok. Trwała tak chwilę, a ani Eris, ani Peter nie poganiali jej w żaden sposób, aż odetchnęła głęboko i fruwające przedmioty znów zaczęły opadać.

     – Spróbuję – zdecydowała w końcu, głosem już pewniejszym i niemal wyzbytym wcześniejszego drżenia. Eris od razu poczuła, jak uśmiech wkrada się na jej wargi.

     – To dobrze, cieszę się – powiedziała miękko, ściskając lekko dłonie Wandy. Ona podniosła na nią wzrok, a w ciemnych oczach już nie lśniła czerwień. – Powiedziałabym, żebyś zobaczyła w moich myślach, jak to wygląda, ale wolałabym, byś tego nie robiła. Nie chcę zrzucać na ciebie czegoś, co mogłabyś przypadkiem zobaczyć – dodała. Choć wpierw dziewczyna uniosła brwi, wkrótce zrozumienie przebiegło po jej twarzy i skinęła. – Podstawy są dość nieskomplikowane, więc powinnaś szybko załapać…

     Eris powoli i wyraźnie zaczęła opisywać Wandzie, jak powinna zacząć medytację, od czego i jak długo prowadzić sesje, by utrzymać koncentrację. Co kilka słów dziewczyna potakiwała lekko lub marszczyła brwi, ale zdawała się wszystko rozumieć – co więcej, powoli się uspokajała. Na koniec tego wywodu, empatka pokazała, jak powinno to wyglądać i przećwiczyła odpowiednie wdechy i wydechy razem z mutantką. To mogło jej się przydać w każdej sytuacji, nie tylko gdyby chciała pomedytować.

      – To są mniej więcej całkowite podstawy. Powinny starczyć, póki nie będziesz gotowa, by sięgnąć dalej. Jeśli będziesz chciała, dasz znać Peterowi i gdy tylko będę mogła, weźmie mnie do ciebie. Może być? – zapytała, uśmiechając się lekko, zachęcająco.

     Wanda znowu skinęła, jednak zdenerwowanie jakoś mocniej zaczęło lśnić w jej aurze i przez chwilę gryzła wargę, nim podniosła wzrok na Eris.

      – A… a gdybym znowu… – zaczęła cicho, a jej głos nów zadrżał i przerwała. – No wiesz…

      – Wtedy tym bardziej – odpowiedziała stanowczo, ale nadal łagodnie, empatka, pewnie podtrzymując spojrzenie Wandy, by jasno dać jej do zrozumienia, że ma to na myśli całym sercem. – Jeśli tylko poczujesz, że nie dasz rady, daj znać bratu. Zabierze mnie tu od razu. Rozumiesz, Wando? Od razu. – Eris położyła wyraźny nacisk na swoje słowa, posuwając się nawet do tego, by przesłać z nimi kolejną dawkę spokoju i ciepła, dzięki czemu mogły wryć się w umysł mutantki znacznie skuteczniej. Nadal nie dawało to pewności, że Wanda faktycznie się do niej zwróci po pomoc, ale zapewniało przynajmniej większe szanse.

     – Rozumiem – szepnęła tylko w odpowiedzi, jakby nieśmiało spoglądając w czarno-fiołkowe tęczówki. Ciemne plamy w jej aurze już niemal całkiem się rozpłynęły, a bordowa energia uspokoiła się na granicach, choć nadal buzowała. – Dziękuję…

     – Kiedy tylko będziesz potrzebowała, Wando – odpowiedziała ciepło empatka, podnosząc jedną dłoń, by odgarnąć kilka ciemnych kosmyków z czoła dziewczyny. Przesunęła delikatnie kciukiem po jej policzku i uśmiechnęła się lekko, a Wanda po raz pierwszy odwzajemniła uśmiech. I choć był słaby, ledwie widoczny, to jednak drgnął w kącikach jej różowych warg cieplejszą emocją.

     Dokładnie wtedy Peter odchrząknął cicho, wyrywając mutantki z tej cichej, intymnej atmosfery. Jego dziwnie podejrzliwie, uważne spojrzenie przebiegło szybko między jedną i drugą, aż w końcu spoczęło na oczach siostry i tam zatrzymało się na dłużej, jakby prowadzili między sobą jakąś osobistą, niemą rozmowę. I musiała to być ciekawa rozmowa, bo w aurze Wandy zalśniło zawstydzenie, a na jej policzkach wykwitł niewielki rumieniec. Wtedy też odwróciła wzrok, a Peter złożył na czole siostry krótki pocałunek i odsunął się lekko.

     – Musimy już powoli iść – powiedział cicho. Wanda tylko skinęła na to krótko, ale nie chciała na nich spojrzeć.

     Peter podniósł się już z ziemi, ale Eris pozostała na podłodze, gryząc nieświadomie wnętrze policzka, gdy w myślach wciąż i wciąż rozważała jedno pytanie. Dziewczyna chyba to wyczuła, bo w końcu podniosła na nią pytający wzrok.

     – Wando… nie myślałam o tym, by dołączyć do Instytutu? Tak jak Peter? – zapytała w końcu empatka, ostrożnie i ciepło, by jakoś jej nie wzburzyć.

     Wanda wzruszyła ramionami, ale jej aura jasno mówiła, że wcale nie było to dla niej tak obojętne.

     – Chcę skończyć studia – powiedziała cicho. – I mam tu paru przyjaciół, jestem z dala od centrum wydarzeń między mutantami… I… chyba bym tam nie pasowała…

     – Pleciesz bzdury, siostra, tam są sami mutanci! Jak mogłabyś...

     – Peter – Eris przerwała chłopakowi – Wanda ma co innego na myśli. Prawda? – Ciemne oczy podniosły się na empatkę i zobaczyła w nich wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Eris tylko skinęła z pełnym zrozumienia uśmiechem, ale nie miała zamiaru drążyć tematu. Jeśli w przyszłości będzie chciała powiedzieć, powie, tego była pewna. Dlatego spróbowała jeszcze tylko delikatnie. – Mimo to, proszę, przemyśl to, Wando. Jestem pewna, że Profesor  ma możliwość załatwienia tego, byś pod jego skrzydłami skończyła studia. Instytut też może ci pomóc…

     – A ty? – przerwała jej cicho Wanda. Eris zmarszczyła lekko brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc, i mutantka podjęła: – Mieszkasz tam?

     Niewielki uśmiech wpłynął na wargi empatki i uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

      – Tak, mieszkam – przyznała. – I bardzo mi się tam podoba – dodała, nie mogąc powstrzymać myśli o pewnym mutancie, który był tego sporym powodem (nawet jeśli aktualnie przeszła między nimi lekka burza).

     Oczywiście, ważny czynnik stanowiło też jej bezpieczeństwo, ale postanowiła o tym nie wspominać. Zwłaszcza, że Wanda mieszkała z dala od Nowego Yorku, więc bardzo możliwe że daleko od niebezpieczeństwa ludzi polujących na mutantów, i póki co nie chciała dokładać kolejnych, możliwych powodów dla jej ataków paniki. Im spokojniejsza była, tym większe miała szanse, że nikt nie dostrzeże w niej mutantki.

      – Przemyślę to – obiecała po chwili Wanda i sama podniosła się, siadając tym razem na krawędzi łóżka.

      Eris poszła w jej ślady, ostatni raz ściskając delikatni zimną dłoń.

      – Dobrej nocy, Wando – pożegnała ją cicho, ale zanim całkiem cofnęła własną rękę, podniosła ją i ponownie delikatnie pogłaskała palcami policzek dziewczyny. Zdawała się od razu uspokajać na ten dotyk, głównie dlatego to zrobiła, na koniec przesuwając palcami po ciemnych pasmach. Zaraz potem Wanda odwzajemniła uśmiech Eris.

     – Dobranoc, siostrzyczko – dodał Peter, przytulając mocno dziewczynę. Gdy tylko się odsunął, od razu zjawił się przy boku empatki.

     – Dobranoc – pożegnała ich Wanda i wtedy Eris znów doświadczyła okropnego uczucia superprędkości Petera. Na szczęście nim zdążyła cokolwiek mocniej odczuć, sprinter zatrzymał się i przytrzymał ją za ramiona.

     – Wszystko gra? – zapytał po chwili, powtarzając się, i Eris powoli się wyprostowała.

     Nadal nieco kręciło jej się w głowie, a emocje (nie tylko jej) zaczynały powoli wyrywać się z ich ciasnej skrytki, ale póki co jeszcze trzymała je w ryzach, więc skinęła na potwierdzenie. Gdy już całkiem stanęła o własnych siłach, Peter ponownie się odezwał:

     – Dzięki – powiedział cicho, mnąc rękawy kurtki. – Za pomoc Wandzie. I w ogóle.

     – Jasne, nie ma sprawy – odparła Eris, ale zaraz potem posłała Peterowi twarde spojrzenie. – I mówiłam poważnie. Jeśli tylko znów będzie tego potrzebować, zabierz mnie do niej. Tak? – Uniosła brew, jakby dla dodania efektu, ale Peter już kiwał głową w zgodzie.

     – Tak, tak, będę pamiętać. Naprawdę, wielkie dzięki – powtórzył i z tymi słowami przytulił empatkę do piersi. Mocno, ale krótko. – No, to branoc!

      I nim się obejrzała, stała sama przed drzwiami do jej własnego pokoju. W korytarzu Instytutu też było już znacznie ciemniej, niż gdy wychodziła od Profesora, jednak zarejestrowała to tylko połowicznie. Emocje Wandy wirowały w umyśle Eris, żywe i prawdziwe, a jej własne rozrywały od wnętrza ciężką skrzynię w tyle umysłu, gdzie je schowała. Cóż, spodziewała się tego. Jedynym, co pozostało empatce, to kolejna próba odsunięcie tego i przetrwania nocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstyd przyznać, ale zapomniałam wrzucić ten rozdział (a raczej pierwszą część większego, ale tu akurat nie ma to znaczenia), więc publikuję go dopiero teraz od razu z następnym. Rozdzielnie, by lepiej czytało się osobom, które wolą krótsze części.  
> Za wszystkie możliwe błędy przepraszam! I mam nadzieję, że się podobało, dajcie znać, co myślicie!


	17. Konfrontacja

     Kilka godzin później całkowity mrok zapadł także nad Instytutem, pochłaniając wszelkie pokoje i korytarze już dawno po ciszy nocnej. O tej porze niemal wszyscy dawno zdążyli zapaść w głęboki sen, by zebrać siły na wesoły czas weekendu, ale jak zawsze znalazły się od tego wyjątki.

     Eris siedziała w pościeli, cała się trzęsąc jak rozbitek wyciągnięty z arktycznego morza. Dojmujący chłód zdawał się przenikać jej tkanki i choć desperacko próbowała się ogrzać, nieświadomie tylko wbijała paznokcie w ramiona, zamiast je pocierać. Spazmatyczny oddech unosił pierś empatki, przerywany co jakiś czas suchym szlochem, a Instytut milczał.

     W dość desperackim ruchu Eris uniosła rękę, wgryzając się w przedramię na tyle mocno, by igła bólu w końcu dotarła do jej świadomości i nieco otrzeźwiła.

     „To nie było prawdziwe”, równocześnie powtarzała w myślach, „To tylko sen. Zwykły koszmar…”

     Ale on nie był wcale taki zwykły.

     Miała tego typu koszmary, odkąd jej mutacja zaczęła się manifestować. Przejmujące, przytłaczające i całkowicie przerażające. Gdy się budziła, spocona i zdruzgotana, bardzo długo trwało, nim chociaż trochę się uspokoiła. I była niemal pewna, że co najmniej przypominało to atak czystej paniki. Na szczęście chociaż tym razem obyło się bez najgorszego punktu i jej policzki pozostały suche.

     Gdy w końcu dreszcze zmalały nieco, Eris rozluźniła szczęki, opuszczając już wolne przedramię na jasną pościel. Czerwony, świeży ślad pulsował otrzeźwiającym bólem, aż nazbyt wyraźnie znacząc skórę jej prawej ręki. Co prawda nadal się trzęsła i nie mogła całkiem zapanować nad oddechem, ale czuła, że panika powoli zaczyna ustępować.

     Eris odruchowo otarła suche policzki dłońmi i ostrożnie podniosła się z łóżka, znów doświadczając tego przytłaczającego uczucia, jakby ściany zbliżały się do niej z każdej strony, a w płucach zaczynało brakować powietrza. Dlatego jak najszybciej narzuciła na siebie pierwszą lepszą bluzą i prawie wybiegła z pokoju, zmierzając gdziekolwiek, byle poza mury Instytutu. Wędrówka przez korytarze zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, choć tak naprawdę trwało to tylko kilka minut, kiedy w końcu dotarła na taras wychodzący na dziedziniec. Przystając przy niewielkim, odgradzającym go murku, odetchnęła głęboko.

     Ostatnią nocą, gdy wyszła na zewnątrz Instytutu, kierowało nią nieznane, naglące przeczucie, którego nie potrafiła zignorować. Było na równi ekscytujące co przerażające i wtedy z chęcią udała się w sidła losu, tym razem jednak…

     Przymknęła powieki, pocierając lewy nadgarstek. Cienkie, ledwie wyczuwalne linie nie przynosiły spokoju, ale zawsze zdawały się przypominać.

     – Chere?

     Podskoczyła, odruchowo łapiąc się za przód bluzy. Głos był znajomy, miękki i cichy, ale Eris tak głęboko pogrążyła się w myślach, że nawet nie poczuła jego aury – a znajdował się tam od samego początku. Siedział w jednym z ustawionych pod ścianą foteli i wpatrywał się w nią uważnie, w dłoniach trzymając zastygłą w pół ruchu talię.

     – Remy! – wydusiła trzęsącym się tonem, brzmiąc nadal na nieco przerażoną i próbując opanować oddech. Pokręciła głową, nagle znów zdolna wyczuć go pełną mocą, jego zmartwienie, troskę, niepewność… Przełknęła ciężko przez wrastającą ponownie panikę. – Ja… uch, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, nie wiedziałam, nie czułam…

     – Eris – przerwał jej łagodnie, podnosząc się z fotela. – Wszystko w porządku?

     Prawie nie zauważyła, kiedy znów zaczęła się niekontrolowanie trząść – ale Remy zauważył. Przystanął w pół kroku od empatki, gdy potężny dreszcz właśnie wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Starał się pozostać spokojnym, ale ona czuła, że zaczynał go dopadać strach. Strach bezpośrednio połączony ze zmartwieniem.

     – N-nie – wydusiła w końcu, znów obejmując się ramionami. Remy zrobił kolejny krok, ale zatrzymał się nagle.

     – Chcesz… zostać sama? – zapytał łagodnie, całkowicie zaskakując tym empatkę. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale… Remy rozumiał. Widziała to, więcej – czuła. I zdołała tylko pokręcić głową w odpowiedzi.

     W tym momencie Remy stał już właściwie naprzeciw Eris, badając uważnie wzrokiem trzęsącą się sylwetkę. Najchętniej od razu przyciągnąłby ją do siebie i zamknął w uścisku, ale nie mógł popełnić najmniejszego błędu, nie tym razem.

     – Mogę…?

     Ciemne tęczówki podniosły się na niego, zagubione i niepewne, jednak po długiej chwili w końcu skinęła i Remy poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu z piersi.

     Delikatnie ujął dłonie Eris, powoli rozluźniając ich uchwyt i odciągając od jej własnych ramion. Z wahaniem, ale odpuściła i pozwoliła, by umieścił je na swojej talii. Zaraz potem jedną ręką otoczył pas empatki, a drugą położył na smukłych ramionach i ostrożnie przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ponownie trochę to trwało, ale kiedy po chwili nareszcie przełamała się i przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, twarz chowając w materiale jego koszuli, niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Bo to było uczucie, które teraz zdominowało myśli Gambita. Ulga. I – wbrew sytuacji – radość; Eris znów była w jego ramionach. Zapewne doskonale też słyszała, jak mocno i szybko biło mu serce, ale może to nawet lepiej.

     – Już dobrze, chere – wymruczał cicho, właściwie szeptem, i bezwiednie zaczął gładzić ciemne kosmyki. – Jestem z tobą, Eris, jesteś bezpieczna…

     Eris zadrżała mocniej, słysząc miękki głos Remy’ego tak blisko ucha. Nie za bardzo potrafiła skupić się na słowach, ale ten ciepły, aksamitny ton, gorący oddech na włosach i delikatnie gładzące dłonie zdawały się działać jak nieznane lekarstwo. Nawet jego aura – tak przecież wyrazista, ekscytująca i pełna blasku –wpływała na nią kojąco. Może było to związane z emocjami, które od niego wyczuwała, a może z jego energią, która zdawała się wędrować ciepłem po skórze i przenikać do wnętrza, przez tkanki, kości, aż do samego środka, jednak niezależnie od przyczyny, znów poczuła się bezpieczna.

     – Dziękuję – szepnęła.

     Pierś Remy’ego uniosła się w bezgłośnym westchnieniu. Przycisnął wargi do jej włosów w lekkim pocałunku, a Eris z pewnym zaskoczeniem odkryła, że w jego aurze pojawiły się błyski poczucia winy.

     – To nic, ma cherie – mruknął cicho – jestem tu dla ciebie…

     Przymknęła powieki, gdy jej pole widzenia zaczęło się rozmazywać. Słyszała, jak serce Remy’ego mocno bije w jego piersi, a jej własne zaczyna dotrzymywać mu tempa. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić, by panika ponownie zaatakowała. Zwłaszcza że i sam Remy, pomimo uspokajającej, ciepłej energii, zaczynał odczuwać jakiś dyskomfort.

     – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytał cicho po chwili, ale Eris zajęło trochę, nim była w stanie wydusić z siebie jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

     – Nie – odparła, kręcąc krótko głową. – Wybacz, ale nie teraz…

     – Shh, chere – przerwał jej, ujmując policzek Eris i delikatnie unosząc, by musiała na niego spojrzeć. A kiedy w końcu zaszklone oczy utkwiły wzrok w jego, cicho kontynuował: – Nie ma czego wybaczać, Eris. Masz pełne prawo nie chcieć o tym mówić, nie będę naciskał. Choć nie ukrywam, że bardzo chciałbym jakoś ci pomóc – zakończył, lekko, pieszczotliwie przesuwając kciukiem po szczęce empatki.

     – Pomogłeś – odparła po prostu, zbyt rozemocjonowana, by lepiej wyrazić wdzięczność. Na to niewielki uśmiech wpłynął na usta Remy’ego, który znów przyciągnął ją do siebie, chowając nos w ciemnych kosmykach.

     Przez kolejną chwilę trwali tak, ciesząc się wzajemnym ciepłem, lecz im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej Eris czuła, jak jej pierś zaczyna ściskać zupełnie inny rodzaj stresu i to znajome, ekscytujące przyciąganie. Wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy i całego dnia tliły się coraz mocniej w głowie empatki, a to z kolei odpalało myśli, których w ogóle nie chciała mieć – nawet jeśli dzięki nim zapominała o koszmarach. Chciała cieszyć się uspokajającą obecnością Remy’ego, a znów zaczynała się wycofywać – i pokerzysta wydawał się doskonale to czuć. Jego ramiona objęły ją nieco ciaśniej, a miękki głos zabrzmiał w uchu Eris.

      – Tak naprawdę to ja powinienem prosić o twoje wybaczenie, chere – mruknął nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. – Przepraszam za dziś, Eris, nie powinienem był… – urwał, wzdychając ciężko. Zabrakło mu słów, a to nie zdarzało się często.

      Eris odsunęła się od Remy’ego, a przy tym dziwne, nieprzyjemne uczucie osiadło jej w piersi, jakby odrywała się czegoś niemal niezbędnego, a równocześnie miała ochotę uciec od tego jak najdalej. Gdzie przed chwilą otaczało ją cudowne ciepło, pojawił się tylko chłód nocy. Czerwone oczy zwróciły się na empatkę z wahaniem. Widziała w nich szczere przeprosiny i zdenerwowanie, które sama czuła.

      – To nic – stwierdziła lekko zdławionym głosem i niewielki uśmiech wpłynął na jej wargi. Przepełniona nie do końca zrozumiałym zdenerwowaniem i wstydem, odsunęła się jeszcze bardziej, aż dłonie Remy’ego zsunęły się po ramionach empatki. – Rozumiem – podjęła w końcu, nabierając głębszy oddech. – Martwisz się i to… bardzo miłe. Dziękuję – zakończyła nieco cieplej, choć miała wrażenie, że jakoś nieskładnie. Spojrzenie Gambita jednak nie złagodniało mimo tych słów, wręcz odwrotnie – wydawał się jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy.

      – Tak, martwię się o ciebie, Eris. Zależy mi na tobie – odpowiedziała, jego ton jakby głębszy i nagle mocniej schrypnięty, kiedy pokonał odległość, jaką między nimi postawiła. Czerwone, wyraziste w swej ekspresywności oczy złapały spojrzenie empatki, nie pozwalając nawet drgnąć. – Wiesz o tym, chere. Więc dlaczego ciągle się ode mnie odsuwasz?

      Wtedy wszystkie skłębione, splątane emocje pokerzysty zwaliły się na nią bezlitosną falą, a oddech na krótką chwilę uwiązł jej w gardle, niemal dusząc. Były tak przejmujące i prawdziwe, że nie potrafiła na nie nie odpowiedzieć, a równocześnie nie miała pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

      – Ja… – spróbowała, ale głos ponownie ją zawiódł.

     Wiedziała, co było głównym powodem. Oczywiście, że wiedziała. To jednak wcale nie sprawiało, że potrafiła się od tak przyznać do swojego strachu – nawet jeśli noc wcześniej wypowiedziała  już te słowa.

     Remy westchnął cicho, jakby z bólem. Zamiast, jak się spodziewała, unieść rękę do jej twarzy, ujął dłoń empatki, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem wierzch.

     – Eris… czy ten pocałunek nic dla ciebie nie znaczył? – To było dość niedorzeczne pytanie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, by go nie zadać. Zszokowana reakcja Eris dała mu odpowiedź, na którą tak bardzo liczył, zanim jeszcze w ogóle otworzyła swoje słodkie usta.

     – Co? – sapnęła. – Oczywiście, że znaczył!

     – Więc dlaczego, Eris, s’il te plait, powiedz mi…

     Rzadko był tak zdesperowany i zdeterminowany, by poznać odpowiedź. Rzadko też tak naciskał, ale przeczuwał w głębi duszy, że bez tego empatka znów by mu umknęła prędzej, niż zdążyłby się obejrzeć. A do tego nie mógł ponownie dopuścić – nie bez pokazania, że to wcale nie była dla niego gra.

    Obserwował więc, jak emocje przesuwają się po twarzy Eris, jedna po drugiej. Widział tam obawę, ale też coś na kształt zrezygnowania – które chyba zabolało najbardziej – aż po dziwną, odległą maskę, jakby próbowała się nią od niego odciąć. Przez chwilę gryzła jeszcze wnętrze policzka, po czym westchnęła cicho i w końcu usłyszał słowa, których się obawiał.

    – Nie jestem dziewczyną na jedną noc, Remy – powiedziała, i choć starała się tego nie pokazać, w jej głosie zabrzmiał ból. – Dlatego nie mogłam, nie potrafiłabym tak…

    – Wiem o tym, Eris – przerwał empatce, nim całkiem zatraciła się w swoim strachu i emocjach. Nowy błysk zalśnił w jego czerwonych oczach i, o dziwo, poczuł, że nadzieja znów kiełkuje mu w sercu. – Nie chcę z tobą jednej nocy, ma belle, to byłoby wręcz obraźliwe – niemal prychnął pod koniec swoich słów.

    Eris zmarszczyła brwi i rozchyliła wargi, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale prawie od razu zrezygnowała. Uważnym, nieco niedowierzającym wzrokiem prześledziła twarz pokerzysty, który spokojnie czekał, aż znajdzie, czegokolwiek szukała, po czym w końcu cicho podjęła:

     – Nie chcesz…?

     – Non – potwierdził, powstrzymując już igrający w kącikach warg uśmiech. – Chcę znacznie więcej, Eris – dodał miękko, pieszczotliwie i z premedytacją obniżając głos przy imieniu empatki. Nieco znów pewniejszy siebie, uniósł wolną dłoń do jej policzka. Nie odsunęła się, a to przesłało miły dreszcz przez jego ciało.

     – Pragnę cię, przyznaję, ale nie tylko cieleśnie. Jesteś piękna, Eris, tak zewnętrznie, jak jestem pewien, że wewnętrznie. Widać to w twoich oczach, w tym jak pomagasz, komu możesz, jak martwisz się o bliskich i ciepło podchodzisz właściwie do wszystkich, nawet osobników takich jak Logan – podjął łagodnym, niemal rozczulonym tonem, choć na wspomnienie pewnego gbura także rozbawionym. Eris miała ochotę mu wtedy przerwać, ale tylko na chwilę wzniosła oczy ku niebu i zaraz wróciła do tych czerwonych, skrzących się, tonąc w ich głębi. – Chcę cię poznać, ma cherie, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dowiedzieć się, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, dlaczego wybrałaś takie studia. Czemu nie możesz spać po nocach… – Na chwilę przerwał, przesuwając pocieszająco kciukiem po policzku Eris. Czuł pod palcami, jak jej skórę rozgrzewa rumieniec, a oddech się zmienia; zwłaszcza przy ostatnich słowach. – Ale, chyba najbardziej chcę zobaczyć znów tę radość, którą widziałem, gdy ze mną tańczyłaś. To był niesamowity widok, ma belle, tu es incroyable.

     Głos Remy’ego z każdym słowem zdawał się cichnąć, aż po delikatny, miękki szept, który przepłynął po skórze empatki przyjemnym dreszczem. Miała wrażenie, jakby jakimś cudem wszedł jej pod skórę, rozgrzał od wnętrza, gdzie od dawna czuła tylko chłód. I nie wiedziała już, czego chciała, a czego potrzebowała, i czy to nie było przypadkiem to samo.

     – Remy, ja… – znów urwała. Znów niezdolna tego powiedzieć, niezdolna ułożyć jakiejkolwiek składnej odpowiedzi.

     Na usta Remy’ego wpłynął delikatny uśmiech, a dłoń spleciona z jej własną zacisnęła się lekko.

     – Boisz się? – wtrącił, unosząc nieznacznie brew. Eris oblizała nerwowo wargi, czekając na jego następne słowa. – Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać, Eris – kontynuował – to twój wybór. Ale pamiętaj, proszę, co dziś powiedziałem, chere. Chcę, byś była szczęśliwa. I nie chcę też, byś płoszyła się przy każdym naszym spotkaniu – końcówkę dodał nieco żartobliwie, choć naprawdę tego chciał. Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdyby przed nim ciągle nie uciekała.

     Eris chwilę w ogóle się nie odzywała, ale w końcu odwzajemniła lekki uśmiech pokerzysty, dochodząc równocześnie do jakiejś konkretniejszej decyzji.

     – Postaram się więcej nie płoszyć – odpowiedziała, zabrzmiała jednak bardziej nerwowo niż żartobliwie.

     – Byłoby mi bardzo miło – przyznał cicho Remy. Ich spojrzenia w końcu skrzyżowały się na dłużej i Eris poczuła, że mogłaby tak zostać z nim z całą chęcią. – Przemyśl to, ma belle, bez pośpiechu – dodał, jego głos i uśmiech pełen delikatnej zachęty.

     Eris drgnęła na to, nieco speszona, ale skinęła powoli.

     – Przemyślę – obiecała, zdziwiona, jak ciepło i miło zabrzmiał jej głos. A uśmiech, jaki wtedy rozświetlił twarz Remy’ego, sprawił, że ledwie uspokojone serce empatki znów zaczęło swój szaleńczy bieg.

     – Merci, chere – szepnął, ostatni raz przeciągle przesuwając palcami po policzku Eris. – Powinienem iść – stwierdził też z pewnym rozbawieniem i zanim całkiem cofnął swe dłonie, pochylił się, składając lekki pocałunek na czole Eris. – Bonne nuit, ma cherie.

     Wtedy dopiero całkiem się odsunął i, jak zazwyczaj skłaniając głowę w pożegnaniu, odwrócił się do wnętrza Instytutu. A Eris nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, nadal czując na skórze ciepło jego warg i dłoni oraz ten przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł jej ciało.

      – Dobranoc, Remy… – szepnęła, kiedy właśnie przekroczył próg i zniknął wewnątrz Instytutu.


	18. Frustrujący trening

Od tamtego pamiętnego spotkania w nocy na tarasie sytuacja między Remym i Eris zdawała się nieco uspokoić, a przynajmniej tak to pozornie wyglądało. W przeciągu tych paru tygodni widywali się regularnie, jednak znacznie rzadziej i – co już niemal wcale nikogo by nie dziwiło na ich miejscu – często późnymi wieczorami. Remy brał udział w każdej możliwej misji, która w jakiś sposób mogła pomóc w znalezieniu porywaczy, a Eris sporo ćwiczyła bądź spędzała czas z bratem i Peterem, więc mijali się znacznie częściej, niżby wolał. Gdy zaś udało mu się spotkać empatkę samotnie i nakłonić do dłuższej rozmowy, musiał pilnować się, by nie przekroczyć wyznaczonych sobie granic – w końcu był gentlemanem i chciał, żeby znów poczuła się przy nim swobodnie. Dlatego trzymał lekki dystans. Siedział blisko, ale dawał Eris możliwość odsunięcia się, patrzył zawsze w jej niezwykłe oczy, udając, że nie widzi tego cudnego rumieńca, i ledwie trzymał ręce przy sobie.

Remy był bardzo kontaktową osobą. Uwielbiał okazywać czułość poprzez dotyk i wiedział dobrze, jak wielkim jest to czynnikiem w budowaniu ludzkich więzi – tym bardziej bolało go, gdy musiał się powstrzymywać przy kobiecie, której pragnął dać jak najwięcej. Ale to też musiało poczekać. Remy potrzebował wiele cierpliwości – na szczęście jako złodziej miał jej duże ilości. Jednak nawet dla niego takie podchody to czasem było za dużo, a w takich momentach jedynym, co mogło pomóc, okazywał się wysiłek fizyczny.

Świsnęło i niewielkim pomieszczeniem wstrząsnął potężny wybuch. Remy wyciągnął kolejne trzy karty, posyłając je w stronę nadbiegających żołnierzy. Kiedy huk powalił napastników, schował się na chwilę za ścianą, próbując wyrównać oddech. Ledwie obejrzał się przez ramię, kolejni mężczyźni pojawili się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Niewielki uśmiech uniósł kąciki warg Gambita, a w dłoniach z cichym sykiem rozsunęła się lśniąca metalicznie laska. Odliczając w umyśle, poczekał, aż pierwszy znajdzie się obok – świsnęło, kij podciął nogi żołnierza, a ten sapnął, z łoskotem uderzając o ziemię. Remy drugim końcem uderzył w jego czaszkę, posyłając mężczyznę w nieprzytomność, i zaraz pochylił się, ledwie unikając kul z pistoletu. Nim drugi napastnik się zorientował, oberwał z ogromną siłą w pierś, uderzył o ścianę i padł nieprzytomny. Trzeci wypuścił serię wystrzałów, ale Gambit już schował się za rogiem, wyjmując kartę. Odetchnął, czekając, aż skończą mu się naboje. Po chwili pistolet ucichł, a wtedy naładowany pocisk poleciał w stronę żołnierza i huk znów wstrząsnął pomieszczeniem.

Gdy tylko ucichło, Remy wychylił się zza rogu i z uśmiechem ocenił skalę zniszczeń. Około półtuzina ciał i co nieco ubytków tu i tam. Zadowolony, ruszył lekkim truchtem przez pokój do wyjścia i wybiegł na długi korytarz. Zaraz też cofnął się w próg, gdy kule świsnęły mu przed oczami.

– Merde! – syknął, przygotowując kolejną kartę.

Spokojnie ocenił, gdzie musiał znajdować się napastnik, i przykucnął. Wziął jeden, głęboki oddech, po czym wychylił się tylko na sekundę, sprawnym ruchem nadgarstka posyłając kartę w koniec korytarza. Żołnierz nawet nie pisnął, gdy pocisk wybuchł mu przed twarzą.

Remy uważnie sprawdził, czy jeszcze kogoś nie było widać lub słychać w najbliższym otoczeniu, i szybko wznowił wędrówkę przez budynek. Spotykał coraz to nowych żołnierzy praktycznie na każdym rogu i, będąc całkiem szczerym, bardzo się z tego cieszył. Skupiając się na unikaniu ataków, wydzielaniu ciosów i rzucaniu własnych kart, nie musiał myśleć o niczym innym. Wszystkie myśli, wspomnienie i – od niedawna – dość absorbujące sny wyleciały z jego głowy, pozostawiając czysty instynkt walki. Cieszył się tym, w przeciwieństwie do wielu odbytych w ostatnim czasie misji. Uśmiechał się na widok wybuchającej, fioletowawej energii – mimo że kolor ten zdawał się przypominać tylko jedną osobę – i z satysfakcją powalał kolejnych napastników, jakby to były nic nieznaczące muchy.

Mógł w końcu wyładować jakoś całą frustrację, narastającą w nim przez ostatnie tygodnie za każdym razem, gdy widział ten różowy rumieniec, nie mogąc dotknąć jej gładkiej skóry, gdy uśmiechała się na ten swój sposób i patrzyła spod rzęs, gdy przygryzała wargę, przypominając mu, jak to było posmakować tych ust. I gdy w snach robił to znów i znów, czując ciepło empatki pod palcami, słysząc jej głos – bez tchu – wypowiadający jego imię, a budził się samotnie w rozrzuconej pościeli. Frustracja wypełniała go po brzegi, a jednak gdy spotykał Eris późnym wieczorem, lekko roztrzęsioną, udającą, że wszystko jest w porządku, czuł, że serce przyśpiesza mu o kilka uderzeń i wszystko inne wydaje się całkiem nieważne. Tak, był sfrustrowany, ale równocześnie zbyt zdeterminowany, by w czymś mu to przeszkodziło.

Obrócił kij sprawnie wokół siebie, powalając jednego mężczyznę nieprzytomnego na ziemię. Chwycił drugi koniec i odwrócił się na pięcie, z pełną mocą uderzając kolejnego. Ktokolwiek zdołał zbliżyć się do Gambita, niemal od razu padał od zabójczego ciosu. A gdy w napastnikach pojawiła się niewielka luka, fioletowawa poświata w sekundę przepłynęła od dłoni przez całą, metaliczną powierzchnię i kiedy Remy uderzył kijem o ziemię, fala energii poniosła się przez pomieszczenie, powalając całą resztę. Nieco szybszy niż zazwyczaj oddech unosił jego pierś, gdy podniósł wzrok, sprawdzając otoczenie. Właśnie się prostował, kiedy wokół rozbrzmiał metaliczny głos:

**_„Symulacja zatrzymana. Wejście nowego uczestnika, Id: Wolverine"_ **

Remy obejrzał się przez ramię, unosząc brew z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Po chwili obok niego faktycznie pojawił się Logan, ubrany raczej zwyczajowo, ale – o dziwo–bez cygara. Zazwyczaj rzuciłby przy jego wejściu jakiś komentarz, tym razem jednak był zbyt rozstrojony, by taki zrobić. Wolverine albo tego nie zauważył, albo w ogóle się nie przejął.

– Masz coś przeciwko, Gumbo? – spytał tylko tym swoim szorstkim głosem, na co Remy uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Non, mon ami – odparł i bez zbędnych słów wznowił program, teraz z Loganem u boku.

Niemal natychmiast z drzwi naprzeciwko wypadło kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy, odpalając pistolety w stronę Wolverine'a, który nie marnował czasu, rzucając się na najbliższych. Remy przez krótką chwilę mógł tylko obserwować, póki dwójka nie odłączyła się od grupki, zwracając do niego – ale on miał już dwie naładowane karty w dłoni. Jednym ruchem posłał pociski w ich stronę, wywołując kolejny huk, kiedy Logan ze zwierzęcym rykiem rozciął pierś ostatniego przeciwnika.

Zaraz potem niemal ramię w ramię przebiegli przez drzwi, którymi dostali się do nich żołnierze, i dalej w głąb kolejnego korytarza.

– Nie dość ci wrażeń ostatnio, Cajun? – zagaił niby bez zainteresowania Logan, chociaż posłał Gambitowi nieco podejrzliwie spojrzenie.

– Zależy jakich, mon ami.– Remy uśmiechnął się na ten swój na wpół nonszalancki, na wpół cwany sposób, ani na chwilę nie tracąc rytmu. Logan prychnął, kręcąc głową, ale nie umknął mu dość niespotykany, jakby melancholijny błysk w czerwonych oczach.

Nim zdążył jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, wpadli do kolejnego pomieszczenia z kilkoma przejściami, z których zaraz zaczęli wylewać się żołnierze. Większość zrezygnowała już z broni palnej na rzecz niemal równie śmiercionośnej w ich dłoniach broni białej. Remy zerknął na Wolverine'a z uśmiechem i wtedy rozpętało się ich własne, malutkie piekło.

Żołnierze padali jeden po drugim, jedni porozcinani ostrzami Logana, inni powaleni kartami lub bezpośrednio zabójczym w rękach Gambita kijem. Ich styl walki całkowicie się różnił, bardziej jeszcze dezorientując i przerażając pozostałych przeciwników. Wolverine walczył jak ludzka bestia, bezlitośnie i agresywnie, nie hamując w żaden sposób dzikich warknięć, które towarzyszyły niemal każdemu jego uderzeniu. Remy zaś... wyglądał prawie jakby występował w perfekcyjnie zaplanowanej, filmowej bądź teatralnej choreografii. Każdy jego ruch zdawał się idealnie wymierzony i celowy, a równocześnie całkowicie naturalny i płynny, jakby wykonany bez udziału myśli. Gdyby nie wszechobecne dźwięki uderzenia ciał o ziemię, krzyki, sapnięcia i warknięcie Logana, byłoby słychać tylko lekkie stąpanie Remy'ego i jego nieco przyspieszony oddech. Zdecydowanie każdy z uczniów chętnie zobaczyłby takie widowisko, ale na szczęście nie mieli takiej możliwości.

Nie wiedzieli, jak długo to trwało, jednak w końcu żołnierze przestali się pokazywać i baza ucichła.

**_„Symulacja zakończona. Wynik pomyślny."_ **

– Chętny na jeszcze jedną, Gumbo? – Logan rzucił Gambitowi spojrzenie z ukosa, ale ten westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową.

– Non, mnie już na dziś starczy – odpowiedział na wydechu, składając kij i chowając go do kieszeni wewnątrz płaszcza. – Ale nie krępuj się, mon ami. I merci za towarzystwo. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, pochylając nieco głowę. Gdyby miał swój kapelusz, na pewno dotknąłby przy tym ronda.

Logan jednak zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem i nim Remy był wstanie wyjść, rzucił w przestrzeń:

– Wstrzymaj program!

**_„Program wstrzymany."_ **

Remy zmarszczył brwi, odwracając się z powrotem do Wolverine'a. Nie spodziewał się tego, ale w sumie nie powinien się zbytnio dziwić – podejrzliwe spojrzenie praktycznie go nie opuszczało, jeśli tylko nie skupiało się na przeciwniku.

– Właściwie czemu tu dzisiaj zszedłeś, Cajun? – zapytał jak zwykle gburowato, zakładając ręce na piersi. – O ile wiem, praktycznie nie korzystasz z Danger Roomu.

– A czemu tak cię to zainteresowało, mon ami? – Remy uniósł brew, odgarniając lekko wilgotne kosmyki z czoła. Logan wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę zawarczeć.

– Czy mi się to podoba czy nie, jesteśmy teraz zespołem. I nie podoba mi się, kiedy widzę, że ktoś nie jest sobą. To stwarza zagrożenie – wyjaśnił chrapliwie, głosem twardym niemal jak rozkaz, ale Remy od razu wyczuł, że w pewnym sensie był to tylko powód-przykrywka. Kąciki jego warg drgnęły lekko na tę myśl, jednak bardzo szybko znowu spochmurniał.

– Potrzebowałem się trochę, jak to... ach, oui, wyładować – powiedział w końcu powoli, jednak charakterystyczna nonszalancja pozostała obecna w niskim głosie. Zaraz potem niewielki uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. – I chyba nie stworzyłem zbytniego zagrożenia, non?

Logan mruknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, jakby prychnąwszy do siebie.

– Nie było źle – przyznał gburliwie i na to rozbawione iskry zatańczyły w oczach Gambita. Wolverine odchrząknął, poprawiając założone na piersi ręce. – Kłopoty w raju?

Pozbawiony humoru, właściwie wręcz wyzbyty jakichkolwiek emocji śmiech opuścił wargi Gambita.

– Chciałbym, by w raju, mon ami, chciałbym – westchnął, ponownie przeczesując palcami wilgotne kosmyki. W końcu oparł się o zimną ścianę jednym ramieniem i włożył dłonie do kieszeni ciemnych dżinsów.

– Chcesz o tym, uch, pogadać? – mruknął cicho Logan, unosząc jedną brew. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, kiedy próbował okazać podobne zainteresowanie z tym jego wiecznie gburowatym i zmarszczonym w grymasie obliczem, ale Remy to doceniał.

Odetchnął, zastanawiając się nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć. Wiedział, że Logan nie był ślepy i na pewno dostrzegł, jak obecnie wyglądała cała sytuacja. Nie pokazywał się często w ich pobliżu, ale gdy już tak było, zauważał praktycznie wszystko. I przyglądał się ludziom zdecydowanie częściej, niżby się przyznał przed kimkolwiek.

– Nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia – zaczął po chwili z westchnieniem, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. – Ostatnio nie widuję chere zbyt często. A kiedy już się spotkamy... Coś jest nie tak – wyznał, podnosząc wzrok na Logana. Czerwone oczy lśniły zmartwieniem i lekką frustracją. – Ale nie chce mi jeszcze powiedzieć co takiego.

Logan zmierzył pokerzystę wzrokiem, w pewien sposób zaskoczony tak szczerą troską. To jednak sprawiło, że jego zatwardziałe serce też nieco zmiękło – nie, żeby kiedykolwiek się do tego przyznał.

– Musisz dać jej trochę czasu – stwierdził chrapliwie, świdrując Gambita wzrokiem.

– Oui, wiem o tym. – Remy skinął, znów odwracając spojrzenie w zamyśleniu. – Po prostu chciałbym jej jakoś pomóc. I ona o tym dobrze wie, a mimo to... – Pokręcił głową.

– Może ona nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. – Wzruszył ramionami Logan. Gdy napotkał nieco zdziwione spojrzenie Remy'ego, spokojnie wyjaśnił: – Na to byś jej pomógł.

Remy uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak, myślał również o tej możliwości – to było naturalne, zważywszy na jej nieufność – ale nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tego od Wolverine'a. A usłyszeć coś od kogoś innego zawsze zdawało się nadawać temu większego prawdopodobieństwa, jakby wypowiedzenie myśli na głos sprawiało, że były bardziej rzeczywiste.

– Nie spodziewałem się podobnych słów od ciebie, mon ami, prędzej od Profesora – przyznał tonem już znacznie lżejszym.

– Coś o tym wiem – odpowiedział po prostu Logan, znów wzruszając ramionami. – Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wciąż z tobą rozmawia po tej akcji u Xaviera, Gumbo.

– Ach, oui, poniosło mnie – przyznał ze skinieniem Remy, zaraz potem kąciki jego warg drgnęły lekko. – Ale spotkałem Eris później, nocą, i coś... coś było bardzo nie w porządku. Nie widziałem jej jeszcze w takim stanie, w sumie nikogo tutaj, jakby się nad tym zastanowić... – jego głos się zniżył, ściszył, a w oczach pojawił się błysk. W myślach odtwarzał wspomnienie Eris, roztrzęsionej i niepewnej, jak powoli uspokajała się w jego ramionach.

– Coś się stało? – przerwał jego rozmyślania Logan, wpatrując się w Gambita.

– Nie powiedziała – odparł z ciężkim oddechem, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie miała ran, ale wiem, że ma blizny, chowa je pod rękawami.

– Nie widziałem żadnych, gdy nie miała rękawów. – Logan zmarszczył nieco brwi.

– Bransolety – wyjaśnił Remy – a same blizny są prawie niewidoczne. Też nie mogłem ich dostrzec, póki nie wyczułem, gdzie są.

Wolverine odchylił głowę, zrozumienie przebiegło po jego twarzy, i oboje na dłuższą chwilę zamilkli. Remy pogrążył się we wspomnieniach, a Logan obserwował go uważnie. Odkąd poznał Cajuna, widział go tylko w tej nonszalanckiej pewności siebie, z zawadiackim uśmiechem i oczami, w których lśniła niezaprzeczalna inteligencja i spryt – gdy ktoś patrzył na niego z daleka, widział rozluźnionego, trochę aroganckiego pokerzystę, z bliska jednak dostrzegał, jak bardzo mógł być przy tym niebezpieczny. Ale w tym momencie Remy nie przypominał tego faceta, który nawet w chwilach ciężkich, podczas misji czy planowania, nadal miał w sobie tę nonszalancję. Szczerze się martwił, a to całkiem odmieniło nie tylko jego ogólną prezencję, ale też spojrzenie Logana.

– Muszą być stare – wychrypiał w końcu, wyrywając Gambita z wnętrza jego głowy, na co ten spojrzał na niego z konsternacją. – Blizny. Muszą mieć swoje lata – wyjaśnił i Remy skinął, przyznając Loganowi rację.

– Powiedziała mi raz, mimochodem, że najbardziej starała się być silna dla Patricka, żeby nie przeszedł tego tak samo. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, co miała na myśli – powiedział cicho, jego głos nieznacznie bardziej miękki, a równocześnie jakby bardziej schrypnięty. Cajuna zawsze zdawały się cechować pewne przeciwieństwa, Logan stwierdził w duchu.

– Eris widuje się teraz z Profesorem, on jej na pewno pomoże – dodał już na głos, uważnie obserwując reakcję. Jakaś jego część spodziewała się zazdrości, ale Remy tylko westchnął cicho.

– Mam na to szczerą nadzieję, mon ami – przyznał, a jego wargi uniósł lekki, jakby smutny uśmiech. – Wolałabym nie dawać Patrickowi kolejnych powodów do twierdzenia, że chcę jakoś skrzywdzić jego siostrę...

Logan parsknął śmiechem, przytakując głową w rozbawieniu.

– Chłopak cię nie lubi, Cajun, tu masz rację – potwierdził chrapliwie.

– Oui, ale na jego miejscu też pewnie byłbym podejrzliwy – odpowiedział prosto Remy, trochę tym zaskakując, ponownie, Wolverine'a. Jego uśmiech tylko poszerzył się na to nieznacznie. – Na szczęście nie mam rodzeństwa, oui? – dodał już na ten swój nonszalancko-kpiący sposób, ale nim Logan zdołał chociaż mruknąć w odpowiedzi, Remy z gracją odepchnął się od ściany, skłaniając lekko głowę. – Merci za towarzystwo, mon ami. – I skierował się do wyjścia, ogłaszając swoje odejście.

– Jasne – zdążył tylko odmruknąć Logan, nim program swoim komputerowym głosem obwieścił:

**_„Wyjście uczestnika, id: Gambit"_ **

I z westchnieniem uruchomił kolejną symulację.

Miał dość interesowania się na najbliższy tydzień. Albo dwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Długo kminiłam, czy wstawiać ten rozdział w całości czy w częściach, jednak w końcu postanowiłam podzielić go na dwie części - całość ma aż 13 stron, także... Dzisiaj nieco krócej, a następna część będzie znacznie dłuższa, znacznie bardziej treściwa i wyjawi sporo sekretów, więc bądźcie czujni! ^^ I mam nadzieję, że ta krótsza część też Wam przypadła do gustu! Trochę sfrustrowanego Remy'ego dla odmiany chyba nikomu nie zaszkodziło, co? ;p 
> 
> Co myślicie? Macie jakieś podejrzenia/przewidywania na to, co Wam przygotowałam? Jak Wam się podoba Wolverine? Dajcie znać!

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś ma ochotę poczytać coś mojego po angielsku, zapraszam na mój [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) \- find me there, if it's your thing.


End file.
